


Keeping secrets

by Ashratherose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Depression, M/M, More tags to be added, Mpreg, Pregnant Eren Yeager, Rape, Self Harm, Sleepwalking, erens a special case, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 56,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: Eren loses his virginity to his Captain just after the death of Levi's squad, but before dealing with Annie. A few weeks pass and he's still hated over it, but people take it too far and then he finds out something that leaves him gut-punched...I know I should be good at writing summaries by now... I apologise xx





	1. Chapter 1

Eren folded further into himself, everything was his fault… they were dead because he hadn’t acted… dead and it was all his fault.

And now everyone was walking on eggshells.

Soft footsteps fell upon the stone stairs that lead to his cell, he rolled away, now facing the wall as a silent sign he didn’t want to speak, instead the door squeaked open and then squeaked closed again and the smell of alcohol filled the small space. Eren held his breath, maybe they’d leave if they thought him asleep  
“Yeager?”

Eren flinched, of course it was Captain Levi, and no doubt he regretted every action that had led him to taking Eren’s life into his hands. The Captains friends wouldn’t be dead if not for him after all  
“Yeager, I know you aren’t asleep”  
A firm hand landed on his shoulder and the Captains fingers bit into his shoulder and he had no choice but to obey the man. He flinched, unable to look the older man in the eyes. He didn’t want to see the blame there… not on the man he admired so much  
“Here”  
It took the teen a moment to realise something was being pressed into his hands, and he cautiously opened his eyes, looking down at the object in his hands  
“Tonight, we drink to them, tomorrow we move on”  
Eren nodded and cautiously sniffed at the top of the flask. He’d learnt his lesson about drinking, but right now… he needed something to fill void in the pit of his stomach. He raised the flask to his lips and let the acidic liquid fill his mouth, he fought down a cough as he swallowed the mouthful and passed the flask back to his Captain. The silence in the room was defending, Eren felt like he was suffocating on it. For all his talk, that’s all it was. The tears he’d been trying so hard to hide welled and he snatched the flask back from his Captain, draining its contents in one shot  
“It’s not your fault”

Captain Levi may have meant well, but the words turned his blood cold. He’d failed so badly, why can’t the man just blame him, say out loud the truth they all knew.

Eren sat there unmoving, unblinking, silent tears ran down his face. He didn’t see anything. He didn’t feel anything. He had no right too. Soft lips pressed to his and he still didn’t move, the kiss deepened, and his lips parted, seeking the warmth of the other party. If this is what his Captain needed from him, that’s what Eren would give.

Their clothes were shed and kisses broke the silence, Eren’s heart was pounding as he was manoeuvred onto all fours, his Captain pushed in, and Eren bit down his lip, he couldn’t let anyone see them like this. The Captain wasn’t himself, not that Eren knew the man… The teen’s hands clawed at the sheet beneath them, his tears had run dry, and he stifled the moans that began to rise in his throat as Levi’s pace increased. Part of him wondered if the man would remember this come morning, but the bigger part of him hated himself, for finding the hollow void filling with each thrust, he didn’t deserve the pleasure that was curling his toes, he finally released his lip, letting his voice be heard. He shook through his orgasm, and behind him Levi groaned and stiffened, the man obviously taken by his own release. Eren slumped forward, unable to move, he felt the bed dip and hear his Captain move from behind him  
“Tomorrow is a new day. Don’t let their lives be wasted”

He heard the fabric rustle as his Captain left, and then the opening and closing of the cell door. He was once again alone and plunged back into the suffocating silence.

*  
The next day, he expected something, but his Captain acted like the whole thing happened and Eren was forced to do the same. He tried to behave as people expected, but the whole time he was wondering if there was a deeper meaning. As the days passed and nothing was said, Eren forced himself to forget, well not so much as forget, as to bury the moment in the back of his mind. His Captain hadn’t been in his right mind after all.

*  
His next cell was the same. The same oppressive four walls, the same bars and the same squeak made by the door. He was a monster as far as everyone else was concerned, so it was natural they’d want him hidden away, where he could cause no harm. But out of sight didn’t mean out of mind.

He was laying there trying to sleep, but the thin fabric of the blanket did little to ward away the biting coldness of the room. If Mikasa knew, she’d kick up a fuss, so Eren never asked for another blanket… or maybe that was because he felt he didn’t deserve one. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see the faces of Levi’s squad, their dead faces haunted his dreams, and it was beginning to bleed into reality, he was no stranger to loss, but these were deaths he was responsible for. He stilled, as something moved in his room, it was too small and soft footed to be a human, but the only animals he’d seen here had been the horses and birds. Still he wondered what it was and his curiosity got the better of him, he slipped from the bed quietly, looking for the small intruder.

A fox. He could have laughed in relief, the fox was small, still a kit, but it seemed not to fear him and he picked the small animal up, stroking its soft fur gently as he carried it to his bed. If his Captain was here, he’d probably call it dirty, but to him it was a small light. He curled around it and talked softly, the fox didn’t know him, it didn’t judge him, it didn’t blame him.  
He jumped as a loud thud echoes down the stairs and slipped the small animal under his blankets, if it was his Captain, he hoped the man might release the wayward animal. But it wasn’t. Thuds became footsteps and they clearly belonged to more than one. Cautiously he stood, whispering to the small fox “not to move”. He knew the animal couldn’t understand, but he prayed that it just might  
“Look at the beast”

Eren jumped again, he didn’t know the owner of this voice and the tone made it clear they had no love for the teen. He sighed internally, they had every right to hate him after all. There was a scape and a click, before the cell door opened. Eren moved from the bed, hoping to draw their attention to him  
“He should be dead!”  
“Titan scum”  
“If it wasn’t for you, they wouldn’t be dead”  
Eren’s mouth was dry, he couldn’t deny it. They needed someone to hate, someone to blame, but they surely couldn’t know how much he hated and blamed himself. He resigned himself to what would happen, after all, if he caused trouble that would cause trouble for everyone else. Better to take a beating and keep quiet.

“What are you staring at scum?”  
The taller of the men stepped forward, grabbing Eren by the arm, as his balled fist struck the teens face, Eren dropped to his knees. This didn’t hurt. He deserved this. He sat and let them take the out their rage, his eyes looked towards the bed, the sheet was beginning to move and he lunged, taking the soldiers by surprise. Eren did the only thing he could, he curled his body around the small animal. They fought to pull the animal from his grip, but Eren struggled. The animal was innocent… even if he was not.

It took a boot to the face for him to still, the fox was pulled from his grasp, the three men laughed at its pathetic struggle before throwing it across the room. It fell and didn’t move. Eren let out a small cry, he began to fight back, but they had both the size and years of experience he didn’t, he was beaten down, like a stray dog in an alley. He closed his eyes, residing himself to fate, behind him he could hear their voices as they whispered slowly, but the words refused to register, instead it wasn’t until one of them laughed loudly that he realised he may be in trouble.

Hands took his, his shoulders felt like they would be pulled from their sockets, as he was spread out on the floor, true panic began to flood him. This couldn’t end well. His pants were torn, more laughter filled the air and he shuddered, trying to free himself again  
“I don’t see why they wasted so much time on something like you. Now lay there and stay still, and I might just let you live”  
Eren fought harder and was rewarded with another kick to the face, he knew his nose was broken, tears had filled his eyes and he fought not to pass out. Behind him there was a rustle, and he knew what was going to happen, he screamed at the pain of the blunt intrusion, it hadn’t hurt this much when Levi had taken him. His thoughts shifted to his Captain, he prayed they’d slice his throat after they were done. He didn’t want to live with the shame of his hero knowing what had happened.

What he hadn’t expected was the pain as the man behind him stabbed down  
“One for each of them… that sounds right doesn’t it?”  
He realised he’d been stabbed, and he choked on the blood he was drowning on, but still the man didn’t stop, the knife came down over and over. Long after Eren had lost consciousness, the men took their turns, even as the blood below Eren continued to spread, and then the first man took his turn again, this time he grabbed the teen by the hair, holding it tight as he drew the blade across Eren’s throat. He dropped Eren’s head like it was nothing, a dull thud filled the room.  
The three cleaned up and left, laughing about what they’d done. The kid wasn’t human, it was all an act, and for that he had to die.

*  
Levi stalked the halls, he wasn’t happy, all these new faces brought new headaches, and he still had to deal with the biggest one to date. One Eren Yeager. The man’s glare scattered the halls as he headed towards the shifters cell, it wasn’t like Eren was a bad kid, but he was bull-headed and often acted rashly… he had room for growth, provided he could keep his head that long.

Atop the stairs sat a fox and Levi eyed the revolting creature, it was clearly injured, its fur matted with blood, and small bloodied paw prints lead further down the stairs. Great, a fucking mess and the day had only just started. He stepped past the animal, the stupid thing had found its way in, it could find its way out.

The man’s steps grew faster, the smell of blood was growing stronger, there was too much blood in the air to be from one small animal. He stopped short and swore at the scene in front of him. He’d expected some form of retaliation, that’s why the brat was locked away, but the amount of blood told him this wasn’t a simple beat down, and the way Eren’s pants were torn left him feeling sick. He was surprised by the anger he felt, these things were common in the underground, he’d seen worse, but for this, heads were going to roll. He stepped into the cell, eyeing the semen across Eren’s arse and thighs in disgust, he knew Eren had been raped before he stepped into the cell, but part of him had hoped it not true. He stepped to the bed and grabbed the blanket. Throwing it over Eren, before rolling him onto his back. The dried blood across his neck suggested a deep wound, but nothing remained. Titan powers were truly ridiculous. He hefted the brat up into his lap, noting he’d been followed down by the injured fox. He swallowed his disgust to pick the animal up by the scruff and dropped it on Eren. It was revolting, Hanji would no doubt love the vermin.

He ignored the stares as carried Eren through the halls, anyone who stopped them had a death wish, and he headed down to Hanji’s lab, only to find the shitty woman not there. He looked at the fox in disgust, it seemed quite happy to just sit on Eren and Levi wondered how long the brat had been keeping it as a pet, the idea made his skin crawl, did the teen not care about the pests and diseases it carried.


	2. 2

Eren swore. He wasn't in his cell, that meant that someone had moved him, someone had seen what had happened, he pushed himself up and was met with a small yip, his eyes widened as the fox kit moved next to him. Gently he lifted the small animal, feeling for any injuries, it nipped at his fingers as they ran over its front right leg, obviously something was wrong. He slipped off the bed and looked around, no one was there to see him so he padded across the room looking for bandages, he found a stash and a set of scissors, he wrapped the foxes leg firmly and cut the excess off. The animal looked up at him gratefully, like it knew he was trying to help. Guilt bubbled in his belly, he'd tried to help the poor thing and because of him it'd wound up injured, lucky it wasn't dead. Angry tears filled his eyes and he grabbed his blanket, wrapping it around his waist. His body felt revolting, he wanted to slip into a bath and never wake up, instead he lifted the small fox and carried it out with him. People stared as he walked, but none of then his friends and he managed to make it back to his cell. He grabbed another set of pants and stripped his ruined ones off, throwing then across the room. He wrapped the fox in the blanket and sat in on the bed before pulling his boots on grabbing the bucket from the corner of the room. The whole place smelt of his blood and in places it was still sticky, he pushed it from his mind and headed up the step to go draw water.

Given he had no brush to scrub the floors with, he bundled up the ruined pants, and tugged off what remained of his shirt, he scrubbed until his finger tips began to bleed, but no matter how much he cleaned, there was always more. He carried the bucket of red water upstairs and poured it out before refilling it and washing out the pants, he emptied it again and refilled, carrying it back to his call and repeating the process. It was no where near his Captains standards, but hopefully the man would let it slide until he had soap and a scrubbing brush to do a better job.

The last bucket of water he used a scrap of shirt to scrub the filth from his skin. The same angry tears from before started again. Why wasn't he dead? What purpose did he have for being alive? His whole existence had thrown so many lives into turmoil and cost people their lives. He wiped his body until no traces remained, all the wounds from the night before were gone, as far as he was concerned, nothing had happened.

He slipped on a fresh change of clothes and slid into bed, his finger tangled in the animals mattered fur. It was so small, he wondered if it's mother was dead too. For the first time in a longtime he regretted not dying that day, his friends lives would have been far less complicated, they never would have had to see the monster he really was and Mikasa was more than adept at protecting Armin. He'd always known the other kids were scared of her and not him, but never admitted it, once again it was a prime example of being all talk and no action.

 

His eyes grew heavy and he let himself give in, hoping he wouldn't wake again.

*  
Levi was less than impressed, Hanji had been in the dining room, feeding her face. She grinned widely and tried to talk while her mouth was full and Levi had to resist the urge to smack her stupid for her disgusting antics. He explained that something had happened to Eren, and he needed her to get her shit together and come take a look at him. Given they weren't alone he skipped the details, the evidence on Eren's body would speak for itself.

"Shitty brat!"  
Hanji looked down at her friend  
"I left him to go find you"  
"Well that just means he wasn't hurt too badly..."  
Hanji trailed off, of course she didn't want Eren to be hurt... But any injuries he got meant she got to study him further. Levi glared at her and spun round, already stalking back towards Eren cell. He couldn't think of anywhere else the teen would go.

Hanji kept up her annoying banter all the way down to the cell, Levi frowned at the lack of blood in the air. Sure it'd taken him a while to track down his stupid friend, but he hadn't thought he'd taken that long. He eyed the cell and glared, the brat had cleaned up  
"On your feet Yeager!"  
Hanji smacked his arm and took the keys from him, unlocking the door and stepping in. She could see the floor wash freshly washed, an even though the water had darkened the stone, there was clearly an even darker patch in the middle. Across from her Eren slipped from his bed, the blanket beside him shifted and she jumped back  
"It's just a fox"  
Hanji's eyes widened and she crossed to the bed, lifting the blanket and scooping up the small kit  
"It's adorable! What happened to its leg? Don't worry, I'll fix you right up"  
Eren shifted uncomfortably, he knew he couldn't keep the fox... but it hurt that it was going to be taken away from him  
"Put it down. You don't know what diseases it has"  
Hanji rolled her eyes and snuggled it against her face  
"But Levi, it's so cute... And it's got blood in its fur"  
Eren's stomach dropped  
"I think you'll find that it's not its blood"  
"Then who's is... Oh? Wait Eren? Levi said you were hurt?"  
"No..."  
"Tch! Shitty brat. Don't waste our time. You were raped last night weren't you?"

Hanji let out a half gasp/cry, she placed the fox down and went to grab Eren. The teen stepped back and she nodded  
"I need to take a look at you..."  
"Nothing happened, there's nothing to see"  
Hanji looked around the room, her eyes finding the bloodied shirt and she marched over and snatched it up  
"Eren! What happened?"  
"Nothing"  
Hanji looked to Levi and Levi glared at Eren, the teen shivered under the intensity of his glare  
"I'm going to report this to Erwin, Hanji, I expect you to take care of him"  
"No. Don't."  
Eren lunge across the room, only to trip on his own feet and fall to his knees, Hanji eyed the way he was shaking   
"What Levi means is he's going to go stand atop the stairs and make sure no one comes down, unless you would prefer him to stay..."  
"Does... does Commander Smith have to know..."  
Levi let out a snort and Hanji glared at him  
"The people who did this need to be punished"  
"They're just hurting... I deserved it, so please, I don't want to cause any trouble"

Levi stepped forward, the heal of his boot landed on Eren's shoulder and the teen fell backwards easily   
"They raped you, but they stabbed you too didn't they?"  
"If I tell you, will you not tell the Commander. People hate me enough as it is..."  
Hanji looked to Levi  
"Fine brat. Now get off the floor, it's disgusting"  
Levi stepped back and Eren pushed himself up and then onto his bed, his fingers rested on the small fox for comfort.  
He could feel the eyes of his two superiors on him, waiting for him to speak  
"Who found me sir?"  
"I did. Laying in a pool of your own blood with your arse hanging out"  
Eren nodded, completely mortified, almost anyone else would have been better. His body tensed and he clenched his hands into fists, forcing the one atop the fox to loosen, he didn't want to hurt the poor animal  
"Eren. We need to know what happened. Do you know who did it?"  
"No. I didn't recognise them"  
"How about why?"  
"They were angry... about the death of their friends... that's why they stabbed me... I deserved it, they were right, I just wished they'd killed me..."  
"If you weren't a Titan, you would have died, you saw all the blood"  
"But I'm not dead. I'm a monster sir, that's all there is to it"  
"But you're our monster"  
Hanji smiled down at him, but it did nothing to make him feel better   
"Maybe he should spend the day with his friends?"  
Eren shook his head at Hanji's words, he didn't want to see them, he didn't want them asking questions or Mikasa smothering him with concern  
"No"  
"Don't get ahead of yourself, he still hasn't given us a proper explanation, and then there's the matter of the vile beast"  
"Levi, it's a fox, it's fine"  
"Tch. You disgust me. Yeager, explain. Now"

Eren shook his head and took a deep breath. He'd hoped the questions would be enough, he forced his voice to remain even as he explained the previous night, Hanji jumped on him the moment he was finished  
"Don't worry, we'll make then pay"  
"I don't want to make them pay, I just want to move on"  
Hanji nodded and Levi glared, she looked to him, most people would think his glare was his standard one, but she could see the tugging at the sides of his lips. He was livid. She did not envy the perpetrators at all  
"I'll come up with something, I want you to rest today..."  
"No. I'm fine..."  
"Brat. Listen to her. Stay here today, we'll station someone outside the cell"

Eren let out a small sigh  
"Got something to say?"  
"I don't need protection sir. What happened happened, it's in the past. But if I can make one request, can I have some soap and a scrubbing brush... I couldn't get all the blood off"  
Hanji rolled her eyes and giggled  
"You're certainly stubborn, maybe the Captain here will help you, you've got his attention with all this cleaning business"  
Eren squirmed uncomfortably. Cleaning the mess with the guy he'd previously lost his virginity too... didn't sound appealing  
"And while you two are doing that, I'll take a look at this little guy"  
Eren fought the urge to take the fox back as Hanji lifted it away. He didn't deserve to care for it.

Levi left with Hanji, but returned, he made Eren sit and watch as he scrubbed the floor, the pair didn't talk and Eren was grateful. He was sure the man actually hated him and probably found his as dirty as the floor. Levi scrubbed himself out of the room  
"Wait here. I'll be back with food. But you better not get used to this and if you tell anyone, I'll have you running laps until you drop"  
Eren nodded  
"What was that"  
"Yes sir, sorry sir!"  
Levi gave a nod and left the teen alone. Eren crawled back into his bed. He hated himself for talking, he'd deserved it all... So why should they be punished. His skin crawled with the thought of what happened, he was no where as ok as he was trying to believe. 

*  
Atop the stairs Hanji gave Levi a look, and the short man sighed  
"Erwin needs to know"  
"But that's betraying Eren's trust"  
"And what if something happens again?"  
Hanji let out a long sigh, the fox in her arm squirmed unhappily   
"Make sure you let that thing go to"  
Hanji gaped  
"It'll die!"  
"Everything dies. I'm going to talk to Erwin after I've cleaned that cell. It's fucking disgusting"  
Hanji nodded  
"I'll feed this little guy and check his leg out, you did a good job with the bandage"  
"Tch. That wasn't me. The brat did that before disappearing back to clean his cell out"  
"Was it really that bad?"  
"What do you think? Don't be an idiot, now leave me alone"  
Hanji watched Levi leave, not many people seemed to realise that Levi had a beating heart, and cared more than he let on. She shifted the fox in her arms, it really was rather cute, hopefully Levi wouldn't be too mad when she too him she was keeping it.

*  
Eren swung the axe down with all his might. A week had passed since the incident and he hadn't slept for more than a few hours at a time. He tossed the split wood into the pile and grabbed the next piece  
"Hey, Eren"  
Eren paid Mikasa no mind, continuing to chop the firewood  
"You've been at this for hours now, why don't you take a break. Armin said you weren't at breakfast"  
"It's fine Mikasa, I just want to get this done"  
Eren raised the axe and brought it down again, Mikasa glared at it, something was wrong with Eren. This last week he'd been completely different   
"Eren, what's wrong? Something happened didn't it?"  
"I'm fine"  
"Eren..."  
"Just drop it. I'm fine, I'll rest when I'm done"  
Mikasa stood and watched as Eren threw everything into to chopping the wood  
"Look, you're putting me off, I'm fine"  
Mikasa sighed, she didn't want to leave Eren, but she was making him angry and she didn't want to see him miss and end up with the axe in his foot. She walked away to find Armin, maybe their friend could get Eren to open up.

Eren felt her leave, he didn't look up, he still had plenty of wood left, though he had gotten pretty carried away, nearly half of what was originally piled was now chopped and he had no intention of stopping.

He worked through until nothing was left, and fell to his knees panting hard. It had been a good distraction, but now that distraction was over and he was alone with his thoughts again. He looked to the axe in his hand, the blade was nicked but still sharp. He moved forward and laid his hand on the chopping block, he knew what he was about to do was stupid, but he didn't care if it gave him something else to think about. He placed the blade against his little finger and forced it down, screaming from the pain, he fell back and held his bleeding hand to his chest. The smell of blood filled his nose and he leant to side to vomit. He never knew he could be this weak.

He was still there when Levi found him. Eren jumped and brushe himself off, embarrassed at begin caught by the man  
"Good job Yeager, go get cleaned up, you can help in the kitchen tonight"  
Eren nodded, he unfolded himself, looking at the his finger, it was like nothing had happened. He followed his Captain back into the castle and made his way to the kitchen, he washed his hands quickly and then rinsed his face, given then the pile of potatoes in the sink, he began on those until dinner. After that he disappeared, he had no appetite.

Eren showered slowly, enjoying the feeling of being alone, he scrubbed his skin until it was red, but still he felt dirtied. He finally slipped from the shower and dried, heading straight down to his cell. He pulled the door closed behind himself and crawled under the covers, exhausted. He closed his eyes and waited for the nightmares to come.

*  
Levi sighed and scrubbed his face, he hadn't missed the blood on the chopping block, but he was rubbish at this prep talk business, and so, he stepped into Hanji's office, glaring at the sleeping fox in the corner of the room  
"I thought I told you let that thing go"  
"I couldn't just let it go... It'd die out there"  
"And if it stays here it'll die too"  
Hanji spun round to face her friend  
"What's got you in such a bad mood? Does it have something to do with a certain shifter-teen?"  
Levi scrubbed his face  
"He hurt himself today. I don't know what he did, but there was blood"  
Hanji let out a long breath  
"Alright, what did Erwin say about it all?"  
"He wants things to run as normal. They made one attempt at Eren's life, he's sure they'll try again"  
"And if they don't?"  
"Then I'll hunt them down myself. But for now, you should go talk to him"  
Hanji shook her head  
"I think it'd be better if you did. He looks up to you"  
"That's the problem"  
Hanji fell quiet, she looked at the sleeping fox  
"I have an idea, but you're not going to like it"  
"Spit it out"  
"Why don't you take the fox down to him, even if you want me to release it, it needs a few more weeks"  
Levi eyed the creature with disgust.

Not even 10 minutes later, Levi was carrying the fox down to Eren's cell. He paused at the top of the stairs, the brats screams reached his ears and jogged down the stairs, only slowing when he realised Eren was alone. He unlocked the cell door and stepped in, he lowered the fox to the floor and went to Eren's side roughly shaking the teen awake. Eren panicked, Levi could see the terror in the boys eyes, the brat lunged towards Levi, but Levi was off the bed before Eren's hands even touched him  
"Snap out if Yeager"  
Green eyes blinked at him in confusion before Eren crawled back on the bed, so his back was firmly against the wall  
"Captain Levi... Sir"  
Eren promptly pitched sideways and vomited and Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, waiting for Eren to finish  
"I brought your shitty fox back. Hanji said it still needs a few weeks before it can be released again. Levi moved across the room and scooped the animal up, dropping it lightly on the bed. He watched a Eren reached out with a shaking hand, and carded his fingers through its fur  
"So it's going to be ok?"  
"Hanji didn't seem to think otherwise"  
Eren nodded slowly, forcing himself to calm  
"That's good"  
Levi sat on the edge of Eren's bed, looking at the teen  
"Want to talk about it?"  
"About what sir?"  
"That nightmare for a start"  
"It's nothing sir"  
"Tch. It's my job to make sure you don't die in the field, at the moment, you're going to die"  
"Maybe that's for the best sir..."  
Eren's voice was quiet, and Levi glared at him  
"After all the shit we went through to keep you alive, you're jut giving up. You're a disappointment"  
Levi stood and stalked from the room, Eren needed a good kick up the arse.   
He stalked through the corridors and back up to his own room, the mountain of paperwork seemed to have tripled since he'd left it this morning. He threw himself behind his desk and began reading.

*  
Down in his cell, Eren gently cradle the fox while he cried. It may have been weeks since he'd slept with his captain, hell it seemed like a life time ago. Part of him wondered if he hadn't imagined it all. He felt bile rising again, and leant over the bed, hacking hard, spitting the acid from his mouth  
"I'm sorry..."  
He apologised as the fox squirmed, the poor animal deserved better than him. He have to ask Hanji to take it back. 

He slid down his bed and curled around the fox, it settled down and was soon asleep. Eren envied it, it had the strength to keep living, even after what had happened.

*  
Hanji huffed, her work was at a stand still and her adorable new friend wasn't there to distract her anymore. She wondered if Levi and Eren had talked, she hoped they had. Pushing her chair back, she stifled a yawn, and walked from the room. With some luck she might catch the pair still talking.

The corridors were empty, but that was to be expected given the sun had long since gone down. She slipped into kitchen, finding up some scraps for the fox, if Levi was gone, it'd give her an excuse to talk to Eren.

Much like Levi had done, Hanji jogged down the stairs, scrunching her face up as she listened to Eren hacking and crying. She sent a small curse up at Levi's direction, her friend was an idiot  
"Eren? I brought some food down for your fox"  
The cries stopped at once and Eren crawled forward, his face illuminated by the hallway torch light  
"Th-thank you... I'm sorry you have to see me like this?"  
Hanji shook her head and smiled, slipping the food between the bars  
"It's fine! I'm just happy Levi brought her down here"  
"It's a she?"  
"Sure is and a total cutie"  
Eren place the fox on the floor and she tottered over, before beginning to tear into her food  
"Eren, are you alright? It smells like vomit in here"  
"Sorry, I threw up before and don't have anything to clean it up with"  
Hanji nodded, she cursed Levi for having the key  
"Are you feeling alright? Other than vomiting"  
"I'm fine I guess. You don't need to waste time worrying"  
Hanji sighed, Eren didn't look fine  
"Come here for a second"  
Eren climbed off the bed shakily, the room swam, but he supposed that was because he hadn't eaten, he shuffled over to the bars and Hanji reached through, placing her wonderfully cool palm on his forehead  
"You've got a bit of a fever. How do you feel about getting out of here for the night?"  
Eren shook his head and stepped back, careful to avoid the eating fox  
"It's not safe..."  
Hanji laughed  
"Eren, it's fine, I doubt you're goon to turn into a Titan. I'm just going to give you some medicine and a quick check over"  
"I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'm not important"  
"Eren. Stop. You are important, you seem to think you're alone, but you're not"  
Eren shook his head and crawled up his bed  
"You should take her, she'll only end up dead if she stays with me"

Hanji looked down to the fox, it was looking up at Eren's bed, not paying her the slightest bit of attention  
"I'm leaving her here, she wants to be with you. I'll go get the key from Levi and be right back... You're humanities last hope, we all believe in you"

Eren listened a Hanji's steps faded away, a small whine filled the room and he rolled over, the fox was looking up at him, so he reached out and lifted her up  
"I promise you'll be back with her soon. I'm sorry I fucked things up for you..."

*  
Upstairs Hanji had jut arrived at Levi's door, she opened it without knocking and received an angry sigh for her troubles  
"What do you want Hanji?"  
The woman gasped  
"How could you possibly know it was me?"  
"Because only you or Erwin are stupid enough to open the door without knocking. Now. I repeat. What do you want?"  
"Well, I need a tiny favour"  
Levi finally looked up at her and she tried to ignore the intensity of the mans glare  
"Eren's sick, he's been vomiting and has a fever. I want to take him to the infirmary and run a couple of tests"  
"Don't bother, he'll be fine. He's a shifter right, let him do what he wants"  
Hanji frowned  
"It's you're job to make sure he doesn't die. If something is making him sick, I need to find out. It could be something to help us fight against the titans"  
Levi reached into the draw and pulled out his ring of keys  
"If he's out his cell, he has to be supervised"  
The woman didn't reply, she knew for a fact that Levi had been letting Eren have more freedom since the attack. She watched as her friend grabbed his coat and swept by her, she hurried to catch up. Even with such short legs, he still walked stupidly fast.

Hanji forced herself to remain silent as they walked, Levi could just as easily turn around and walk away. She heard the boy crying again as they walked down the stairs. Levi stopped   
"You go get him, I'll wait at the top"  
The man pushed the keys into her hands and walked back the way they'd come, leaving Hanji to walk the last few metres alone.

Eren didn't even move as Hanji entered the cell  
"Come on Eren, time to go"  
It took him a few seconds to start moving, the fox cradled against his chest as he did. She took him by the arm and helped him out and up the stairs, he stopped at sight of Levi and she gently tugged him on. The three made their way to the infirmary in silence, Levi took his place at the entrance  
"Do what you need to do, and then he goes back"  
Hanji pulled a face at her friends back and Eren offered her a tiny smile. She sat him down on the bed and took the fox from his arms.

Hanji busied herself with taking blood samples, she folded a rag and dipped it cool water getting Eren to lay down, and she placed it on his forehead  
"Levi, come in here! I want you to watch over Eren while I run my tests!"  
Eren went to object but Hanji gave him a look, so instead he closed his eyes.

To him it only felt like a few minutes, but the throbbing in his head lead to him rolling over and vomiting again  
"Tch. Thanks for the warning brat"  
Eren wiped his mouth and sank back  
"I'm sorry sir"  
Levi eyed him unimpressed, but still went about cleaning the mess up. It was mostly bile  
"Shit brat. When did you last eat?"  
"I don't remember sir"  
Levi frowned  
"Did you eat today?"  
"No sir"  
"Why not?"  
"I didn't want to waste rations, I wasn't hungry"  
"Tch"  
Levi left to find a bucket to put the rags he'd used to clean in. Hanji looked up to watch him  
"Brat vomited again"  
"There's a bucket under the sink"  
Levi said nothing, he already knew, he'd put it there after all  
"He says he hasn't eaten today. That's probably why he's sick"  
Hanji hummed   
"I thought he was looking thinner"  
The woman moved away from her tests and rummaged in a desk draw, she proudly brandished an apple  
"It's fresh, I got it this morning"  
Levi didn't ask, he took the apple and carried it back into Eren  
"Eat this. Hanji won't let you out unless you do"  
Eren shook his head  
"If you ever want to get out if here, you will"  
Eren took the apple and bit into it quietly. He tried to forced the food down his throat, but it just wasn't happening and he ended up choking. Levi shot him a glare an passed him the glass of water from besides the bed. He had no idea how long ago it'd been out there  
"Eren? Can I ask you some questions?"  
The teen looked to where Hanji's voice was coming from  
"Alright..."  
The woman appeared in the room with a note book and Eren wondered just how many questions he was going to be asked.

"It's alright, Levi's not going to be in the room for this, so I want you to be completely honest"  
Eren nodded and his Captain said nothing as he carried the bucket from the room  
"I jus need to know what you've had to eat and drink this last week"  
"When's the last time you ate, other than the apple"  
"When the Captain brought me down some food..."  
"And when was that?"  
"That day... After"  
Hanji frowned, that was 6 days ago  
"And what about water?"  
"I haven't really been drinking much"  
She noted it down  
"What about alcohol? When's the last time you drank?"  
"Um... Just after Levi's squad died... Before the Annie incident"  
Hanji said nothing as she wrote it down, Eren squirmed, he could see Captain Levi watching from the doorway  
"And what about sex?"  
Eren went white  
"How old were you when you lost your virginity?"  
"... 15..."  
Tears formed in Eren's eyes, he looked to Hanji   
"It... wasn't them... It was before then"  
The woman noted it down  
"We really need to get some fluids into you, so you'll be stuck with me all tonight"  
Eren let out a sigh  
"I have one more question, and don't worry, I'm not going to judge you"  
Eren sucked a breath in  
"Did you hurt yourself this afternoon"  
At this point it really didn't matter what he said did it?  
"Yes..."  
"And what did you do?"  
"I cut my finger off..."  
"Was it intentional?"  
"Yes"  
Hanji placed her notepad down and laid her hand on his forehead  
"Why don't you try get some sleep? I'll give you the results when you wake up..."  
"I don't want to sleep..."  
Hanji looked around the room  
"I can give you something to help if you want? Your body needs rest. You've been through a lot in a short space of time"  
She pulled her hand back and picked up her notepad, carrying it from the room. She rummaged through her draws again and found what she was looking for.

She carried the small vial of powered over to Eren and emptied a little bit into the remaining water  
"Drink this for me. You shouldn't have any nightmares and if you do I'll wake you up"  
Eren sat up and took the glass, draining it in one go  
"It'd be better for everyone if I didn't"

The woman looked to Levi and Levi shrugged. She wanted to kick him. He was Eren's guardian I sorts, he should be at least attempting to talk to him. Eren curled up, trying to find some measure of comfort, the medication began to take effect and he fell asleep.

"You're such a douche. He wants to die, couldn't you at least pretend to care"  
"If he's going to give up and let himself be beaten down, then he going to die"  
Hanji let out a huff. Why were men so shit at this kind of thing   
"So you're fine with him dying?"  
"If he really wants to, who am I stop him?"  
"If you wanted him dead, he would be. You know what I think? I think he gotten under your skin and you don't know what to do"  
Levi rolled his eyes  
"He's a shitty brat. He needs to figure out how to survive in this world, people aren't always going to step in and save him"  
Hanji pushed past her friend  
"I've never seen you act like this towards a subordinate, maybe it is better if you just stay away from him, I'll talk to Erwin about having him transferred into my care, at least while where at HQ"  
Levi stalked from the room and Hanji watched him go. She was sure she was right, she was sure Eren had gotten under Levi's skin and that's why the man was being such a dick, but Eren didn't know that, to him his Captain was just another who blamed him.

Given that the teen would be sleeping for a while, she took the opportunity to head up to the kitchen and get the teen some food. First she'd work on fixing him physically and then work on fixing him mentally.

*  
Eren spent the morning with Hanji, it'd been nice to sleep the night without worrying about waking up screaming, or worrying he was going to shift in his sleep. He picked at the plate of food, before finally asking to be excused. Hanji nodded, she herself had fallen asleep and was only now getting around to running the tests she had planned for the night before. She took fresh blood samples before letting Eren leave. The teen didn't seem to even feel the needle sliding into his skin, nor care. She hated to see it. Whether Eren knew it or not, he had a way of bringing people together, and she cared about him as more than just a test subject.

Eren walked to his cell first, changing into a fresh change of clothes and then headed up to the stables, given mucking it out was a less than desirable job, no one should be there to bother him. He greeted his horse and then began his work, only to be interrupted by the sound of people coming his way. He ducked into the furthest stall and his down in the corner as the voice came closer. Nausea surged up and he clamped a hand over his mouth. He knew those voices  
"Did you see him? He's still alive"  
"That's because he's a monster"  
"But what if he tells Captain Levi?"  
"Captain Levi's all talk, do we really need to worry about him?"  
"But they call him humanities strongest"  
"He's still just a man. Like that thing is a monster"  
The men continued past the stables and Eren let out a choked sob, once their voices had fade away. It wasn't his fault he was still alive...

He forced himself to his feet, swaying slightly before falling back down, he couldn't hold back the vomit this time, and once he was done he eyed the mess in disgust. Given he had to remove the evidence, he threw himself into cleaning the stables from top to bottom.

Once he was done, and the horses were fed and watered, he began to make his way back towards the castle, only he didn't get far at all. Strong hands grabbed and pulled him away, he kicked and struggled half heartedly  
"Look at him! Look how he tries to play weak"  
Eren was thrown back against a wall, from the feel of it, he's say it was the stables, but his eyes were closed  
"What's the matter? Done already?"  
He felt a blow come across his face, and he spat out the blood that filled his mouth  
"Why don't you fucking shift? Go on, give us a reason to slaughter you like the Titan trash you are"  
"Maybe he doesn't want to? "Maybe he likes it rough?"  
Eren left himself be flipped around, hands tugged at his clothes and his pants were pulled down. He did nothing to stop them. He had no right. He wasn't even human and he wasn't a Titan. The world had no place for him. He felt the mans blunt tip push and breach him, but that's a far as he got, warm liquid sprayed across his back and the man slid from behind him with a we gargle. The hands that held him were soon good an he slid to the ground. Someone had seen. Someone had interceded...  
"Are you going to sit there all day with your arse out?"  
Eren tensed. His hands came to his mouth as his body shook  
"Shitty brat, get up, they won't lay another finger on you"  
Eren did as his superior wanted, forcing himself up and pulled is pants up. He turned to face the scene behind him  
"They slit your throat and stabbed you in the back, this was just giving them a taste of their own medicine. Now let's get you back to Hanji. You never should have left her side to begin with.

The coolness and lack of interest in Captain Levi's voice made Eren's blood run cold, he pushed away from the wall and began to walk, not seeing where he was going, he let his feet guide him.

"Eren!"   
He'd made it to the door of the dining room it seemed, the reality he'd tried to force out came rushing back  
"Oh my god! Are you hurt? What happened?"  
Eren shook his head  
"Did he do this to you?"  
Mikasa's tone was deadly as she stared down at her Captain  
"Don't you have somewhere to be Ackerman?"  
"He's my brother! I'm going with him! Come on Eren, let's get you to Hanji"  
Mikasa reached out to grab his arm, but Eren flinched away. The look of shock nearly broke his heart  
"I'm fine Mikasa, it's not my blood..."  
Eren began to walk again, he could hear Mikasa having a go at Levi, but he couldn't care. He wanted nothing more than to lock himself away.

Hanji was shocked that he'd managed to get into trouble again so fast. She insisted he wash and then gave him clothes to change into. Levi stood and watched the whole thing  
"Eren... Can you tell me what happened?"  
Eren hung his head and Levi coughed  
"Let's just say, he won't have anymore trouble"  
Hanji rubbed her face  
"You killed them didn't you?"  
"They had him up against a wall and he wasn't doing anything to fight back"  
Hanji sat down next to Eren   
"Is that true?"  
Eren continued to stare at his hands  
"You should have just shifted, I'd like to see them try mess with you then..."  
"I didn't want to cause any drama, I didn't want to make trouble for the Survey Corps..."  
"Eren... It's ok to fight back. What they did to you, wasn't alright"  
Eren didn't say anything, so Levi took control of the situation  
"What about his test results? Did you find anything we can use?"  
"His results came back all normal, I ran all the usual tests"  
"Well run them all"  
"Levi, he's in shock, I can't just run a whole heap of tests on him"  
"Sure you can"  
Hanji jumped to her feet, startling Eren in the process  
"He's a human, you need to start treating him like one and not like a weapon"  
"He is a weapon, and for all we know, he could be the key to ending all of this. Now do your job"  
Levi turned and left  
"I know he doesn't seem to care, but trust me, he does. He just doesn't know what he's supposed to do or how to act. You've gotten under his skin and it's thrown him off"  
Eren looked up at her, his mouth opened and closed, before he vomited violently across the floor, he looked up at Hanji in guilt, the woman had her nose wrinkled  
"It's alright. These thing happen, how about we clean up and then I'll start those tests"  
Eren nodded, Hanji's words had once again left him feeling worse. He struggled off the bed and began to clean. His stomach rolled, but this time he threw up into the bucket Hanji had brought in  
"Eren, why don't you go rinse your mouth out and wait for me in my office, I'll finished here"  
Her tone gave him no choice and miserably he walked to the bathroom. He rinsed his hands and mouth and looked up at his own refraction. The person staring back him looked like a stranger. His green eyes were dull and his complexion pale. His cheek bones were protruding slightly, giving him an almost dead appearance. He lashed out, his fist smashing the mirror and he pulled it back to look at the damage. Shards of it had stuck in his hand and he slid then free, wondering why it didn't hurt. Nothing hurt. He couldn't feel anything at all. He dropped the bloodied pieces into the basin and watched as his hand healed. He could do it a thousand times, but the results would always be the same.  
He slipped from the bathroom and headed to Hanji's office. She wasn't there, but the fox kit was, the animal looked up at him happily and he hated it for it, ignoring her as she tried to scratch and climb his leg.

Hanji took her time and Eren wondered if she'd forgotten, finally she appeared  
"You should give her a pat, she adores you"  
Eren made no comment and continued to ignore the animal  
"Alright, let's get started, I'm just going to take some more blood"  
She readied the syringe and Eren watched her slide it into his arm, the chamber began to fill slowly  
"Do you want hear a story about Levi?"  
Eren looked up at her and Hanji giggled  
"Did you know, when he drinks, he sleep walks. Like, you can't even tell. He walks and talks like normal. One time Erwin and I got him really drunk and he walked into the female showers, the girls were all... Eren? What's wrong? Are you going to vomit again?"  
Eren nodded and Hanji grabbed the bin from beside her desk. She'd wanted to cheer him up, but his face had gone even whiter. Given he's thrown up before, it was little more than bile this time. He wave the bin away and she placed it back down, finally remembering she'd left the needle in his arm. She pulled back and the chamber finished filling, she slid it from his arm and placed it on her desk.

Eren seemed to be near on panicking and she wondered if she's pushed him too hard  
"Eren? Did I do something wrong?"  
Eren shook his head, his fingers came up and grabbed at Hanji's shirt, tears began to well, and the woman slipped an arm around him  
"Talk to me, I promise I won't tell Levi or Erwin..."  
"Really? Even if it affects them?"  
Hanji drew her brow in confusion  
"Alright..."  
Eren nodded  
"Do you remember... When you asked about me losing my virginity?"  
"Yes... But what does this have to do with either of them? It wasn't with one of them..."  
"It... Just after Petra and Gunther and Olou died... Captain Levi came to see me. He was drunk an pressed a flask into my hands... I just wanted to feel something... And then..."  
"Wait! Hold up! Are you saying what I think you are? You had sex with Levi!"  
Hanji sounded shocked  
"He didn't say anything the next day, so I tried to tell myself it was a dream... But with what you just said... Hanji, what do I do?"  
Hanji rubbed his shoulders gently   
"Eren. I don't know what to say... Honestly, I didn't think Levi even knew what sex was... But fuck, I didn't think anything like this could happen"  
"Please don't tell him. If he doesn't remember, it's better that way"  
"But what about you?"  
"I think Captain Levi would kill me on the spot if he knew, he'd be so disgusted..."  
Eren began to cry hard, his sobs shook his whole body and Hanji didn't have any idea how to help. Eren's first time had been with Levi's when Levi wasn't even Levi  
"I'm going to tell you right now, sit feel guilty. You didn't know, and I know first hand what he's like. I can't believe this happened. You haven't had a very good run since you joined us... But in happy you're here, and not just because of all the experiments. You're a good person Eren. You need to remember that, or you'll end up dead before your time..."  
Eren nodded  
"Can I go back to my cell...?"  
"I'd rather you didn't, I don't want you to be alone right now"  
Eren sighed in defeat  
"Best I can offer is the back bed in the infirmary and we can draw the curtains around it, you'll still have space from everyone, but be close enough to me so I can come pat your fox"  
Hanji offered him a small smile  
"She's not mine..."  
Her smile faded  
"She thinks she is, and I think she had good taste, you should come up with a name for her to"  
Hanji moved away from him and picked the fox up, placing it in his lap   
"I don't know what you'd call a fox... I've never even had a pet before"  
"What about Sunny... No... Wait... That didn't end too well for our last Sunny"  
Eren gently stroked the orange fur, he loved the way it blended with the brown and white through her coat  
"I'll think about it..."  
Hanji beamed and stood back, allowing space as Eren began to walk from the room. She let him settle down in the end bed and drew the curtains around him, things were more complicated than she'd thought.

*  
Eren napped fitfully, his stomach wouldn't settle and his head was beginning to hurt, but he didn't dare disturb Hanji. He'd taken up enough of her time, and now was taking up space in her infirmary. His mind shifted to Levi and his chest began to hurt. The man hadn't even been conscious for it... All the kisses and then the pleasure... He'd been the only one truly feeling it... Didn't that make him as bad as the people his Captain had killed earlier. He wondered what Levi had thought... First finding him naked, and then agains the wall. Did the man think him some kind of slut? If he didn't before, he surely would if he even found out. He pulled the pillow out from under his head and held it over his mouth, screaming into it until he throat hurt. He'd thought his first time meant something... Or that it would do someday... He knew what he felt for Levi went beyond admiration, he wanted to be just like the man and sex with Levi had given him a small secret thrill... But it was all built on lies.

Down in the office at the end of the infirmary, Hanji listened to Eren's muffled screams. She'd really put her foot in it this time, and had no one she could talk to about it. Levi would flip, and blame himself, and Erwin would... Well she wasn't completely sure, but she doubted he'd just keep it a secret. She spun around slowly on her chair, waiting for the experiments she was running on Eren's blood to yield results.


	3. 3

Hanji checked and rechecked her results. Excitement bubbled up inside of her, but that was soon slipped away. She didn't know what she was supposed to tell Eren. He wasn't stupid, but she didn't want to hurt him further. Eren was pregnant and that was amazing. She'd never heard of a male falling pregnant, let alone a Titan... But they were at war, Eren being pregnant was less than desirable, and after what he'd been through... This was likely to destroy him. No. For his sake it was better he never knew.

She slipped from behind her desk, stretching tall before crouching down and rifling through the bottom draw. She slid out a small vial she only for "certain situations", she'd only had to give a few doses in all the years she'd been working here, most pregnant soldiers transferred to work in the garrison. She pulled it out an shook the vial gently, the powder inside seemed to be just as an unhappy as her. 

Days like this she hated her job.

*  
Eren woke in terror, his heart was pounding and his fox wasn't impressed. He reached towards the animal but it backed away, he tried to push down the stung he felt from the animals actions, he couldn't blame it after all.

He slipped from the bed, leaving the animal behind, surely Hanji should have his results by now. He padded lightly towards her office, he knocked gently on the open door an Hanji let out a cry as she fell backward   
"Hi Eren! You feeling better?"  
"Not really..."  
"Well I've got your results back... It's not bad, you've just picked up a bug of sorts. I've got the treatment here, but it'll make you sick for a few days"  
Eren frowned, Hanji was fighting hard to keep her voice even  
"Hanji, is everything alright?"  
Hanji opened and closed her mouth, pasting a fake smile on her face  
"Yeah... Maybe..."  
It didn't sound alright  
"So what am I looking at? Symptoms wise?"  
"It won't be pretty, your bodies got to rid its self of all of it, so cramping and bleeding, but once that passes, you'll be fine. I promise"  
Eren's frown deepened  
"What aren't you telling me?"  
Hanji placed the vial in her hands down on her desk  
"It's better if you don't know"  
"Better for who?"  
Eren hadn't meant for his tone to be so icy, but it was his body. He had a right to know  
"For you. For everyone... maybe... You could be even more of a target if word got out"  
"Word about what"  
Hanji looked at the vial  
"Hanji! Tell me what the fuck is wrong with me!"  
Hanji flinched and raised her head  
"Eren..."  
Eren slammed his hands down on the table  
"Tell me right now!"  
The woman let out a deep sigh  
"You're pregnant. From my results I'd say a couple of weeks at least..."  
"Meaning what?"  
"Eren. You were pregnant before they raped you. And if the only person you've had sex with willingly is Levi..."  
Eren let out a hollow laugh, it left Hanji feeling sick to the bottom of her stomach  
"I'm fucking pregnant... and I'm pregnant to Captain Levi?! Are you fucking kidding me... So what you just thought you could drug me? And then just lie about it all"  
Tears were sliding down Eren's face, but he didn't seem to realise, he spun around and stalked from the room. Not even realising that Levi had over heard the conversation.

Levi sucked a breath in. Men couldn't get pregnant and he certainly hadn't fucked the brat. He waited until Eren was out of view before slipping into Hanji's office, his tone was ice cold  
"Care to explain what the fuck that was"  
Hanji jumped, looking up at her friend guiltily  
"Levi..."  
"I don't want to hear your bullshit. What the fuck is this shit about Eren being pregnant"  
"I rechecked the tests 3 times..."  
"He's male"  
"His body is also like nothing we've ever seen..."  
"And this shit about me?"  
"Look, you should really talk to Eren about this"  
Levi kicked the closest chair across the room and Hanji jumped back  
"Give me answers, shitty glasses"  
"You sleep walked again... You were drunk and Eren didn't know you were sleep walking..."  
"Sleep walking doesn't just turn into sex"  
"I don't know what to tell you. He's pregnant. It's your child..."  
Levi growled   
"Like fuck. Why didn't you just give him an abortion?"  
"I tried... That's what we were fighting about... I tried to lie about it, but he wasn't having it..."  
"Then you should have tried fucking harder..."  
Levi spun and stalked from the room. He needed to find Eren and get the truth from him... before this all got out of hand.

*  
Eren ran. He didn't care that his body was screaming at him to stop. His feet slipped and he stumbled, falling hard onto the forest floor. He tried to push himself up, but his body wasn't listening, instead all he could do was lay there panting as tears streamed down his face. Behind him he heard the snap of the leaf litter as someone approached. He struggled up, not looking back as he forced himself to start running again  
"Yeager stop!"  
Eren shook his head as he ran blindly, he felt an arm and then he was crashing back onto the forest floor  
"Let me go!"  
Levi flipped him over easily, pinning Eren's hands down as he straddled the youths lap  
"Calm down!"  
Eren shook his head, he tried to slide out from underneath his Captain, but Levi's hold made that pretty much impossible, he let his body go limp and looked away from his commanding officer.

Levi stared down at Eren. He didn't know what to tell him.  
"Kill me..."  
Eren's voice was low, but seemed to echo in Levi's ears  
"Stop it"  
"Kill me. Kill Me!"  
Eren turned his face to look at him, glaring at his Captain  
"I'm not going to kill you. Not until you tell exactly what you meant in Hanji's office"  
Eren paled further   
"You heard that?"  
"All of it. What's this about us having sex"  
Eren starts struggling again, but Levi didn't move at all  
"I won't let you go until you've told me the truth, and if you lie. I'll know"  
"Then you know what happened"  
"No. I don't"  
"What do you want to hear? That your stupid slut officer let himself be fucked by his Captain? That he was so stupid, that he thought sometime was off, but put it down to the alcohol. Or do you want to hear how good it felt. How the hollow pit in my stomach was forgotten as you took me from behind? Is that what you want to hear"  
Levi's grip on Eren's wrists tightened to the point it physically hurt  
"How it was practically rape... because you weren't even aware of what was happening! How I'm just as fucking bad as those three from before! Go on and say it! I know I am and I know that's what you think! So either kill me, or get off me..."  
Levi didn't move, he stared down at the teen, his gut twisted uncomfortably, knowing that Eren wasn't lying about what had happened  
"You're nothing like that trash. You didn't know any better..."  
Eren looked away  
"Stop lying"  
"I'm not lying"  
"Then what ever this is, stop, I don't need you pretending to be nice to me. I get it. This baby will be aborted and it'll be like nothing happened. Now let me go"

Eren voice sounded so resigned, and Levi was still struggling to comprehend. He'd fucked his subordinate. His male subordinate. His male teen subordinate. An he'd actually gotten the shitty brat pregnant, his grip tightened on Eren's wrists, and Eren let out a yelp, he forced himself to loosen the hold ever so slightly  
"Let me go... or kill me..."  
Levi loosened his hold further and Eren surged up, head butting him in the face. Levi blinked as pain flared, he'd been caught in his own thought, he felt Eren slide from under him and he realised he only had hold of Eren by the one wrist now. His hold tightened and his eyes narrowed, the teen had slipped his knife from his belt  
"Eren. Stop"  
"No. They're right. I'm a monster. I shouldn't be alive. They're dead... You shouldn't have fucking killed them... But you did and I'm even worse of a monster. While I live more people are going to get hurt... You have Mikasa and Armin... They'll take you to the basement, it doesn't have to be me... so let me do this... for all of you"

Eren raised the knife and plunged in into his heart, blood bubbled and spilled from his mouth and Levi finally released his wrist. The older man couldn't understand why he hadn't stopped Eren... He didn't want the brat to die... not really, the kid had a fire that was rare these days. He was rash and selfish and always causing trouble, but... the kid had been through a lot. Nothing like he'd been through, but just a lot in the matter of weeks. Eren stopped moving completely and Levi slid the bloodied knife out and threw it away from them. He picked Eren up and tried to remember how to breathe. Fuck this shitty brat for getting under his skin so damn easily. He carried Eren's form back towards the infirmary, Erwin was going to be pissed... especially when he found out that Eren was pregnant with his child.

The thought of his child got stuck in his head. Did he really want it? Did Eren want to keep it? Could they even keep it? Realistically they were at war and Eren was a dangerous weapon. There were already enough people after him... but at the same time... he'd never wanted to pass the Ackerman blood on... so why was he struggling now?

*  
Levi change his mind mid walk, he carried the unconscious teen up to his own room. Eren's chest was healing, but his body was still covered with blood. It was revolting. He stripped Eren from his ruined clothes, the rate the teen was going, he'd have no clothes left, and piled him into his private shower. Working fast and methodically to clean the teen. He tried to keep his mind clear, from a visual aspect, the teen was certainly attractive. His body was already developing into what would be a fine looking man. His skin was smooth and sun kissed and Levi found his hand resting on the boys stomach. Inside was their child. He shook his head. He wasn't a doll, but he couldn't remember feeling anything like what he was feeling at the moment. He didn't want the brat to get rid of the baby. 

He turned the water of and dried Eren down. Finding some of his own clothes to dress the brat it. The clothes only accentuated the differences in their heights and Levi let out a "Tch", before dumping Eren in his bed and pulling the blankets up to cover him.

He knew as he watched Eren sleep, he was completely fucked.

*  
Hanji paced her office, not knowing what to do and the vial seemed to be mocking her with each stride past it. She should have just kept her mouth open. She'd promised not to tell Levi anything... But he'd over heard... And then... This would be so much easier if Eren was just another soldier... but he was so much more and then on top of that, he was humanities last hope. She grabbed the vial and headed to Erwin's office. The man would be pissed, but... she was over her head.

Erwin was alone when she knocked, she let herself into the room and threw herself down into one of the chairs in front of her friends desk, placing the vial down in front of her  
"What's that?"  
She let out a sigh an scrubbed he face  
"It's a drug to trigger a miscarriage..."  
"And why is it sitting on my desk?"  
"Because I don't know what to do?"  
Erwin moved his paperwork out the way  
"So we have a pregnant soldier?"  
Hanji nodded  
"And they came to you seeking an abortion?"  
"Not exactly. They presented with nausea and vomiting, I thought it was stress until I took blood samples for testing"  
"And what did they say?"  
"I put my foot in it... And now I dot know what to do..."  
Erwin gave her a look like he was saying "you put your foot in it? No never...", and Hanji rubbed her face  
"Who is it? And does the father know?"  
"He know now... I don't know if he believes me though"  
"Hanji, who is it?"  
The woman took a deep breath  
"Eren Yeager"

*  
Erwin marched through the halls, Hanji followed closely behind. The man was furious. He was more than furious. He hadn't even waited for a full reply before standing and leaving his office, giving Hanji no choice but to follow.

He checked Eren's cell first, angry to find the door wide open and the teen not there. Next stop, however, was Levi's private quarters. He didn't pause to knock as he burst into the room  
"What the fuck is going on here! How long have you been fucking our recruits! And him of all people!"  
"Nice to see you too Erwin. Now would you lower your tone, the brats sleeping"  
"I will not lower my fucking tone. I need a fucking explanation! He's half your age"  
Levi stood and placed himself between Erwin and Eren   
"Didn't Hanji fill you in completely?"  
"I didn't get a chance..."  
"You should have kept your mouth shut and let me handle this"  
Hanji looked down at her feet  
"Don't blame her for doing her job. And don't you think you've done enough damage. Was he even fucking raped? Or were you just..."

Erwin's sentence was cut off by Levi's right hook  
"He was raped and stabbed and had his throat slit and in glad I killed those fuck"  
"Wake him up"  
Levi glared up at his friend, Erwin's finger tips were still resting on his split lip  
"Wake him up! Or I will!"  
"No"  
Hanji shifted uncomfortably, this was a stubborn clash of wills...   
Erwin took a step forward, and Levi didn't move  
"Levi, maybe we should wake him up?"  
Levi shot her a glare  
"Do you even know why he's here and not in his cell?"  
"Because you've been fucking him for weeks?"  
Hanji winced  
"One time doesn't equal weeks and I was drunk, I didn't even know I had. No. He's here because he tried to kill himself. He begged me to kill him. You're acting like this was all done just I cause you trouble"  
Erwin shot Eren a glare  
"Explain. How can you not remember?"  
Hanji coughed  
"Erwin... Do you remember the time Levi sleep walked into the women's bathroom... And he didn't remember? Neither of us realised he was sleep walking until he finally woke up..."  
"So you're telling me, he sleepFUCKED Eren?"  
"Yeah... Which I could have told you if you hadn't taken off"  
"Did you bring that vial with you. Give it to him before he wakes up"  
"Erwin..."  
"Hanji. You will, or you can kiss all your Titan experiments goodbye"  
Hanji looked to Levi and Levi glared at her coldly  
"No one is giving Eren anything. It's Eren's body"  
"No. He belongs to us. It's because of us he's alive. Or do you think you'll get to play happy families"  
Levi lashed out shoving Erwin backwards  
"I could fucking kill you before you realised what was happening. Now get the fuck out. I will talk to Eren about Our child. Not you. Hanji, thanks for nothing. Stay away from us. Eren and I have a lot to talk about and I don't want to hear from either of you, or see either of you, until we have"  
Erwin looked like he was about to laugh, but Hanji grabbed his arm and tugged him away  
"This isn't over Levi"  
Levi didn't reply. He followed the pair to the door and locked it firmly behind them, propping a chair up under the handle for added security. He stalked back to his bed and sat on the edge  
"You can stop faking now"

Eren let out the breath he'd been holding. Everyone was so angry and it was his fault  
"I can hear you thinking. So stop it. Like I said, it's your body. Your choice"  
"My choice was to die"  
"Well apparently that isn't an option"  
"It would be if I shifted"  
Levi snorted  
"You wouldn't. You always manage to get yourself into trouble don't you, even when your trying not to"  
Eren rolled away from his Captain and curled into a ball  
"You should have just killed me. Then you wouldn't be in trouble"  
"Erwin will calm down. He's a brilliant strategist, but sometimes he just loses his head"  
"Why didn't you let Hanji give me the injection. This baby is a problem for you isn't it?"  
"Not as much as you would think"  
Eren scrunched his face up. Did that mean Levi already had kids? Or that he didn't care?

"Look I'm shit at this. Yes this isn't an ideal situation... at all... but it's not your fault. We all deserve something to live for, some sort of happiness in this life"  
"I don't understand what you mean"  
"And that's what makes you a brat"  
They fell silent for the next few minutes  
"Why am I in your room?"  
"Would you have preferred your cell?"  
"Yes"  
"Well too bad, until I'm convinced you aren't about to do anything stupid again, you're stuck here"  
Silence filled the room again.

Levi waited for Eren to speak. He knew the teen wasn't done, since he'd met the brat, he'd seen that Eren was certainly one to make his thoughts and feeling vocal. Even when no one wanted to hear it. But while he was waiting for Eren to speak, the teen was waiting for Levi to.

Finally Levi's annoyance built to the stage where he had to know  
"What do you want to do?"  
"I don't know..."  
"Yes you do"  
"I want to kill titans, and protect my friends... but that's only lead to me getting a whole heap of people killed... I don't want to be protected"  
"Then that's what you do. You put your emotions aside"  
"Is that what you do?"  
"Yes and no"  
Eren nodded slowly, one hand came to rest on his stomach  
"I've never heard you talk this much, Sir"  
"And I've never heard you be the quiet"  
"I still don't know what to do... I know I can't keep this baby... but... It didn't ask to be created... I didn't ask to have a monster for a parent... but when Hanji told me the truth, I was so angry at her. She tried to tell me it was a bug... I should have fucking listened"  
Levi frowned. He'd be having a serious conversation with the woman later  
"And you Sir, you didn't even know we'd had sex... I feel like I've betrayed you..."  
"You haven't. It was my fault. I knew it happened on occasion when I drank, sleep walking I mean, but I've never slept with anyone while out of it before"  
"Still..."  
"I'm sorry your first time had to be with someone like me"  
Eren sniffled slightly  
"I knew something was wrong... but, I still wanted it... I didn't want to feel anything anymore, I wanted the pain to go away... And you told me not to blame myself, it was like... You knew what I was thinking"  
"You aren't to blame for their deaths. Annie is. Not you. You did what we told you, you put your faith in your team. You did nothing wrong"  
"Than why does it hurt. Why does it feel so guilty. Why do I keep seeing them... And not just when I'm asleep... They died for a monster"  
"They died for a friend"

Eren began to sob again and Levi tried not to be annoyed that the teen was messing up his bed. So Eren wanted their child... and he wasn't as opposed as he thought he would be, but Erwin would be furious and what would happen when the baby was born? He doubted they'd really be allowed to just keep it. Maybe it would have been better in Hanji had gone ahead and dosed the kid and no one had found out. Fuck this was exhausting   
"Move over"  
Eren sniffled and moved to get off the bed  
"I said over, not off"  
The teen nodded quickly, he moved to the very edge of the bed as Levi slid under the blankets  
"I need sleep and you need sleep"  
"I should go back to my cell, sir"  
"Levi. Levi is fine when we are alone like this"  
"Levi... Sir..."  
Levi snorted and closed his eyes  
"If we're going to be parents, you're going to need to drop the sir"

Eren's heart was pounding. Did that mean that it was alright? That he could keep the child? That Levi was alright with it? He tried to calm himself, reminding himself that Erwin had the final say and his heart dropped again  
"And move away from the very edge, the last thing I need is for you falling and hurting yourself again"  
Eren did as he was told, shifting back slightly, he could almost feel the warmth of Levi's back and scolded himself. Levi felt nothing for him, only for the child inside. The kisses and affection he'd felt that night, he'd probably never feel again.

 

*  
The pair was awoken by a loud knock on the door. Levi didn't miss the way Eren flinched away from it  
"Stay here"  
The Captain stood and crossed the room, sliding he chair out from under the handle and open the door a few centimetres. Erwin was on the other side  
"You've had enough time to make him see sense"  
Levi opened the door further, he had a plan, but it meant lying to his friend and putting his trust in Hanji. Erwin swept into the room and moved so he was facing Eren in bed. The teen curled up  
"Eren, you know you can't keep the baby, don't you?"  
Eren's mouth was dry, he didn't know what to say  
"We know, I'm taking him to see Hanji later"  
"Good. I'm sorry it has to be this way, but we're at war"  
Eren's heart was pounding, Levi had changed his mind? But why? He tried not to let the emotions swirling around inside of him get the better of him, but he couldn't breathe, he opened his mouth to try and draw in a breath, but instead vomited across the sheets  
"Really brat?"  
He flinched, Levi sounded pissed... of course he was... he'd just thrown up across his bed after all. Erwin wrinkled his own face in disgust  
"Make sure you take him to Hanji, we need to deal with this as soon as possible"  
Erwin left the room and Eren struggled out from under the soiled bedding, his foot caught on the blanket and the was sent sprawling yet again. Levi moved to help Eren up, but the teen slapped his hand away  
"Don't touch me"  
He forced himself up and looked around the room  
"Go clean up in the bathroom, while I deal while I deal with this"  
Eren caught sight of the open bathroom door and make his way over to it, it was only then that he realised he was wearing his Captains clothes. He closed the door behind him, heading for the sink. Quickly he rinsed his hands and mouth, before splashing water over his face. How could Levi be so calm? Wasn't he angry? Eren's hands gripped the bathroom sink. If Levi had just killed him, everything would be so much more simpler. 

*  
Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. Eren wouldn't listen to him now that he thought he wanted to just terminate the pregnancy, he wasn't making this easy at all  
"Brat! Would you at least come out here and talk, so I'm not yelling at the bathroom door"  
"No! You lied!"  
Levi took a deep breath and did the only thing he could think of, he raised his leg and kicked as hard against the door as he could  
"Stop!"  
"Are you going to open the door?"  
"No! Just go away"  
"Fine. You asked for it"  
Levi kicked the door again, harder than the lighter kicks he'd been giving it. The wood splintered and it swang open easily. Eren glared at him  
"I don't want to talk"  
"Well, you can just listen. I told Erwin I would take you to see Hanji, but I didn't tell him what would happen after that. You're going to need to play your part"  
"What part?"  
The edge of Levi's lips twitched, he'd gotten Eren's attention, now to fill him in.

Half an hour later he was carrying a bloodied Eren down to Hanji, he had to admit the brat made a hell of an actor. He sobbed and clung to Levi, his legs and arse covered in blood and there were plenty of witnesses. Hanji's eyes went wide  
"We don't need your shitty medication, the brat tried to kill himself and now he's started bleeding"  
Hanji let out a small gasp  
"Lay him down"  
Levi laid Eren down, the brat clung to him, letting out small sobs and whimpers  
"Eren, I need to examine you"  
Eren clawed at Levi, pulling his legs up so he was in a ball  
"I'm sorry Eren, but I need too..."  
"Don't... Don't touch me... You lied to me... and for what..."  
Levi shot her a glare and Hanji backed up  
"Erwin's not going to accept this, not without an exam. I'm sorry and for what it's worth, I'm sorry I tried to lie. I didn't want to hurt you further"

Eren was basically trying to climb back into Levi's arms by the seem of it, and her friend was actually allowing it  
"Levi, you know I have to examine him"  
Levi leant down and whispered something to Eren, the teen moved his legs and Hanji moved forward, pulling down his pants   
"Levi, can you roll him onto his side?"  
Eren stiffened as soon as her fingers touched him, she carefully probed the area, before pulling back  
"I'll tell Erwin, but I'll still have to give him the shot..."  
She pulled Eren's pants back up, the teen had his face buried against Levi's shirt  
"I really am sorry... But at least you know it's possible, who knows, one day you two might have a family..."  
Hanji disappeared from the room  
"That was great, I think she brought it"  
"But what do we do about the shot..."  
Levi smirked  
"I've got a plan for that too"  
Hanji returned, a measured dose in the syringe in her hand  
"I'll do it..."  
Hanji looked to Levi   
"He's my responsibility"  
Levi held his hand out and Hanji passed it over, the man shifted Eren's arm, so the plunger was visible, he pressed as Eren tried to weakly push away, he made sure to prick Eren's skin with the needle, if Hanji was to check she'd see the injection site an hopefully not the small damp spot on Eren's side  
"It's fucking done. So go tell Erwin"  
Levi gathered Eren back up into his arms and Hanji watched them leave. She hadn't wanted this for the two of them, but it was for the best.

"Keep your head down, I'm taking you to clean up, you're lucky you heal so fast"  
Eren nodded, it'd been nerve wracking to let Levi cut his arse and thighs, but it'd worked better than he'd hoped  
"So... I guess we're really doing this..."  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean anything. You're expected to still do your part"  
"I know sir"  
"And it still stands, you will be under my supervision until you stop all this self harm shit. You'll be eating and sleeping properly"  
Eren nodded and hummed, he kind of liked Levi carrying him around  
"I can hear you thinking. Stop it"  
"I was just thinking, you're a lot different from how you look"  
"I was born this way?"  
"You came out glaring?"  
Eren laughed at his own bad joke, and Levi pretended drop him  
"I think I'm beginning to regret this already"

Eren kept his mouth shut all the way back up to Levi's room. The man practically dropped him as soon as they were behind closed doors. He glared and stalked off to the shower to clean himself, he felt revolting... and a little excited. He didn't know what they were going to do, they couldn't hide it forever, but Levi seemed to want this child too. He scrubbed himself clean and dried, redressing in Levi's clothes, before walking out to Levi's bed and sitting down  
"Now, remember..."  
"I know, I know, I'm shocked and confused... But, was it really alright to lie like that?"  
"Sometimes it's necessary. Now get off my bed"  
Eren huffed and stood, he looked around  
"Can I go back to my own cell? If I'm under your supervision..."  
"I'll be escorting you back to your cell, you'll be sleeping there, and I'll be working while you sleep"  
"Shouldn't you sleep?"  
"I slept earlier, that was plenty"  
Eren frowned  
"You should make the most of it..."  
"I've never been one to sleep the whole night, now if you're done talking, I need to organise my work and you need to grab that ruined shirt of yours, you can't be walking around blood free"  
Eren nodded, retrieving his ruined clothes from the bathroom. He stood impatiently until Levi was ready to leave.


	4. 4

Erwin came to check on them later, Eren kept his back to the man and Levi answered everything curtly, almost to the point of being rude. Eren felt a certain amount of guilt, Levi was lying to his best friend because of him and with that came the realisation, he'd have to lie as well. He reasoned with himself, telling himself it was nothing unusual... he was all words and no action after all. Erwin soon left and the only sound in the cell was the scritching of Levi's pen as he filled his paperwork in  
"Sir, you should head back up to your own room..."  
"It's fine"  
There was a brief pause of Levi's pen  
"You need to eat"  
Eren raised an eyebrow  
"I'm sick, remember?"  
"And it's because you're sick that you need your strength"  
Eren rolled over and looked at his Captain. He shivered slightly, it was already growing cold, but that wasn't what cause the shiver. Levi had placed his work down and had stood, stretching forward and Eren couldn't help but stare, he'd had sex with his man... and fuck... Levi was hot, that's when the shiver ran down his spine and a slight blush coloured his face and Levi straightened up  
"I'll be back soon, try to stay out of trouble"  
Eren nodded and Levi swept from the room.

Alone on his bed, he willed his arousal down. The memories of Levi kissing and fucking him had surged right to the front of his mind, and he felt both revolted and horny, the idea of Levi touching him was appealing... but sex wasn't. He struggled to calm down, given he was half hard. Cautiously he slid his hand down, but as his fingers touched his entrance he stopped, all arousal died in that moment. It'd been bad enough when Hanji had insisted on examining him... if not for Levi, he would have fallen apart. He moved from the bed and washed his hands clean before sitting back on the edge of it, resting his hands on his stomach. He didn't know I'd Erwin would have someone listening or watching them, but until things had cleared, he'd have to play the part of a grieving soldier, it was almost laughable. He'd tried to keep up the facade of being tough and brave, but had fooled no one, and now the life of his child rested on him giving in and falling apart further. He crawled back into his bed, pulling the thin blanket over himself. Levi's bed was basically heaven compared to this.

*  
Levi filled two plates, he knew Eren probably wouldn't finish his, but the brat needed to eat... his... Their baby needed the nourishment. Part of him couldn't believe the lengths he was going to, but given how dirty this world was, a small piece of happiness was definitely worth protecting. He placed the plates on the tray and make two cups of tea, before carrying the lot back down to Eren's cell.  
He never really noticed how cold it was, but then again, they were heading towards winter, he was sure the brat was freezing at night, and that wasn't alright. He opened the cell door and carried the tray across to the small table in the room  
"You should eat a little"  
Eren rolled to look at him, the teen looked frozen and Levi reached out, frowning at how cold Eren's skin was to the touch   
"Why didn't you say it got cold in here..."  
"Well, I did try to tell you to go back to your room"  
"Tch. Wait here"  
Levi disappeared and Eren found he was holding his breath, the man returned and spread two extra blankets over him  
"Better?"  
"Much. Thank you, sir"  
"You're already sick, we can't have you getting sicker"  
Eren nodded and slid himself up, he took the closet plate from the tray and sighed, none of it looked appealing  
"Eat"  
He nodded and picked up his fork, stabbing into his potatoes unenthused. He managed half the plate before feeling sick, and placing it down, instead picking up the teacup, it's warmth seeped into his fingers and he sipped the drink cautiously. Black with no sugar. If he hadn't learnt anything else, he'd learnt how Levi preferred his tea. He finished it and placed the cup down, before snuggling down into the blankets  
"Will you be alright sir? I mean... it does get colder than this"  
"I'm fine. Now rest, Hanji will probably want to check on you in the morning"  
Eren nodded  
"Pass me your knife sir"  
Levi paused mid bite, before using his free hand to toss the knife over to Eren. The teen cut his hand and dribbled it over the centre of the bed before placing it on the table  
"Good night sir"  
"Goodnight Yeager"

*  
Hanji came down to check on him the following morning. She frowned at the look on Levi's face, it was clear the man hadn't slept  
"Eren, I came to see how you are feeling"  
Eren didn't speak, instead he moved to the end of the bed, gathering the blankets up around him. Hanji sighed at the blood stains on the sheets  
"Are you in any pain? Any cramping?"  
Eren shook his head  
"That's good... I know I've said it, but I really am sorry I tried to lie to you, and I'm sorry things turned out like this"  
Eren didn't speak to her and Levi was watching him carefully  
"I'll recommend a few days rest before returning to normal training"  
"Don't..."  
The teens voice was barely above a whisper  
"You..."  
"I just want to feel normal again..."  
"Eren, you really should rest"  
"Leave him alone Hanji. If he wants to train, let him. His body's already healed if that's what your worried about. You can tell Erwin that his weapons fine"  
Hanji let out a long breath  
"I get it, you're both angry, but I'm only doing my job. It's not like I liked the idea"  
Hanji turned and walked from the cell, Eren watched her leave, his stomach knotted with guilt. He scrambled from the bed and grabbed the bucket he used for cleaning, vomiting up everything Levi had made him eat the night before. When he was done, he wiped his mouth and apologised to Levi  
"You can't help it, but try not to throw up on me today. Are you sure you're up for training"  
Eren nodded  
"I'm tired of not feeling normal... And I don't know how to find my way back to who I was... I can't even remember who I was... I just need to feel normal or something"  
Levi nodded, not surprised  
"Get dressed then, you can't run around in my clothes all day"  
Eren shot him a small grin   
"Well, I could"  
"You have half an hour, now get dressed and meet me outside with everyone else"  
Levi collected his things and left the cell, Eren took the moment to enjoy being alone, before realising he wasn't enjoying it al. He already wanted to run after Levi, but instead forced himself to change and gathered all his dirty washing into a pile ready to be dropped off to the laundry on the way.

Levi already had then running laps by the time he arrived, he fell in quietly, Armin dropped his pace to run along side him  
"Arlert, Yeager, this isn't a walk in the country side. Pick up the pace"  
Armin looked to Eren, and Eren nodded in reply, forcing himself to speed up. It felt good, running cleared his mind and the exercise had his blood pumping, he was left feeling the most alive he had in days.

Levi watched as Eren completed his drills, the teen only slipped away once, and Levi had forced himself not to go check on the pregnant teen. Given how boring baby sitting them all was, he let his mind full with Eren, reprocessing everything he knew about the teen and then examining his from a physical aspect. He couldn't deny Eren was beautiful, in his own way, but was that really enough to explain why he'd sought out the teens comfort?  
"Captain?"  
Levi glared, rudely snapped from his brooding   
"What is it Kirstien?"  
"We're done with the drills"  
"You're done what I say. Now go run laps. Everyone else, you're dismissed"  
Jean gaped, he looked to hi friends but they just grinned and walked off. The only one who didn't was Eren, the teen had flipped to the ground and was stretched out under the sun. Jean swallowed, the hem of Eren's shirt had slip up, exposing the teens toned stomach  
"Kirstien, less staring, more running"  
Jean blinked and forced himself to jog away. His thoughts not filled with Eren, but of Marco. His fists tightened, and he broke into a sprint, he and Marco had never gotten beyond awkward fumbles, and Jean wondered if Marco would have been just as toned.

Levi crossed to Eren, standing so his shadow fell across the teens face  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Tired, but a good tired. I needed this"  
Levi nodded  
"Remind me to work you a dog more often then"  
Eren shot him a cheeky grin and Levi shook his head  
"You should go clean up, I can smell you from here"  
Eren wrinkled his nose and pushed himself up   
"I need to go do my washing, I dropped it of earlier"  
"Shower first, or you'll make everything stink"  
Eren nodded, he dusted himself off and began to leave  
"You can use my bathroom if you want..."  
Eren stopped and spun around  
"Sir?"  
"If you're not comfortable with the others that is"  
Eren nodded quickly and took off, his heart was pounding. He scolded himself for being so excited, but Levi was letting him in.

*  
Eren joined his friends after doing all his washing. The high from training had left him feeling great and he sat down next to Armin   
"Hey Eren, what's up? You look happy?"  
"I'm always happy"  
Armin shook his head  
"Not lately, but today, you seem happy"  
Eren's smile faltered slighty  
"I've been sick, but Hanji gave me a shot and I'm feeling better"  
Armin nodded and Mikasa glared, he was obviously in the shit for not telling her all about it  
"Is that why you've been with Captain Levi?"  
"That and it's his job to kill me remember"  
Mikasa slammed her hands on the table  
"Relax, I was joking"  
"It wasn't funny"  
Mikasa stood and stalked off, Eren felt an uncomfortable pit forming in his stomach  
"Don't worry about her, she's just been worried"  
"I know, but I'm fine..."

The pair fell into conversation, Eren forced a laugh and smile, but he was beginning to feel more and more anxious. He excused himself and ran to the nearest bathroom. He gagged and spat, having nothing left to vomit up. He really wanted to see Levi, but knew he couldn't... He'd be patient and wait, his Captain had his own work to do.

With nothing else to do, he skipped heading back to Armin and headed down to his cell. He slipped in and closed the door behind him, his mind firmly on sleeping away his anxiety.

*  
Levi wandered around HQ, Eren had been with his friends, which had left him having an awkward conversation with Erwin. His friend had tried to be professional and console him at the same time. It was a cringeworthy conversation, but Erwin had agreed to leave Eren in his care, after all, Levi had given Eren the injection and proved where his loyalties lay.

Since then, Levi had been wandering around, he needed to start planning for when Eren couldn't hide the pregnancy any longer, and then what would happen when the baby was born. To some it might seem ridiculous as the teen was only 6ish weeks, but given the times they lived in... He knew this was going to take time.

Eventually his feet lead him down to Eren's cell. He heard the teen panting and moaning in his sleep and rubbed his face. Just what he needed, he slipped into Eren's cell an frowned, the teens brow was drawn and sweat ran down form his temples, underneath the sheet Eren's legs were moving at it took Levi a moment to realise that the teen wasn't having a nightmare. His mouth went dry, and Eren's hands slid across his own chest. Levi reached out and ran the pad of his thumb over Eren's bottom lip, below him Eren stiffened and then shuddered, a husky moan fell from his lips and Levi pulled his hand back. He quickly slipped from the cell, unsure why he was so aroused over the sleeping teen.

*  
Eren woke panting, his heart was pounding a million miles an hour. He looked around the cell, relieved to find himself alone, especially given how wet and sticky his underwear was. It'd been a hell of a dream. It was back in the same cell he'd had sex with his captain, but instead of Levi fucking him from behind, this time he was in his Captain's lap, rocking and grinding against him shamelessly, Levi's lips were parted and he moaned each time Eren moved, the teens hands had slid up across his Captains smooth chest and tweaked the pert nipples. Levi had locked eyes with Eren, giving Eren permission to do as he pleased and Eren had finally slid down to Levi leaking erection. The feeling of being so full and connected, it'd driven him wild, he rode his Captian with reckless abandonment, the older man jerked him in time, stopping to grip the base hard, preventing Eren from spilling across his chest. Levi had cum twice before finally allowing Eren the pleasure of his own release, he came screaming Levi's name and woken himself up. 

Eren covered his face in embarrassment, everything had felt so real and now he was awake, he was aware of a longing to be fucked again by the man. Tentatively he slid back the blankets and off his pants, his fingers slid through his semen, as he collected a small amount and began to rub against his opening. He shuddered, his thoughts shifting from Levi and he pulled his hand back quickly. He no longer felt sexy or aroused, instead he felt dirty and tainted. He yanked his pants back on and straightened his shirt. Given the cell door wasn't key locked, he slipped from the room and made his was upstairs, to the nearest showers. He closed the stall door behind himself and stripped off, he turned the taps to as hot as he could stand and sunk to the floor under the running water. He was messed up. They'd shared one night... He had no right to be looking at or thinking about Levi like that. Pregnant or not. He started to sob and his fingernails scratched at his wrists, he desperately wanted to feel the pain, the temporary relief, but even that seemed to be denied, the scratches healed too fast, his nails could only create shallow wounds.

*  
Levi waited half an hour before slipping back to Eren's cell. He'd retrieved the teens clean washing, and was hoping he'd be able to coax Eren from his cell for dinner. The teen had been in a better mood today, probably the best he'd seen him in in weeks, combined with what seemed to be a good dream... Well, he was hoping the brat would admit the foolishness of his actions.

Instead he found the cell empty. 

Figuring Eren had a few things to clean up, Levi took it upon himself to strip and remake the teens bed, the smell of sweat and semen clung to the sheets and Levi shook his head. He didn't miss puberty at all, but when he went to through the bedding aside, he couldn't help but bring it to his face first, taking a long breath in. Eren had fallen apart so beautifully in his sleep, he wondered what it'd be like to have the teen beneath him. Disgusted at himself he pulled the sheet away and through it across the room, changing the bed quickly, before neatly laying the three blankets on it, and tucking them in so nothing was out of place. The whole cell ended a good scrub, that would be Eren's job tomorrow, the teen would clean the whole room before being allowed to join in training. Levi nodded, agreeing with his own thoughts and then looked towards the stairs. How long did it take to have a shower?

Levi walked to the closest bathroom, he could hear the sound of flowing water and opened the door, it was then that sobs reached his ears and he sighed. Only one brat he knew cried like that. He didn't even bother opening the stall door, instead he moved to the one next door and climbed over the top.

Eren was huddled in the middle d the shower floor. He was scratching and picking at his wrists and Levi moved in, grabbing Eren's wrists and causing the teen to jump  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
Eren shook his head, his guilt from being caught was evident, Levi pulled him close, trying to calm Eren and prevent him doing anything worse  
"It helps Sir..."  
"It's stupid. You need to stop..."  
Eren struggled to pull his wrists back  
"Eren. Stop. You need to listen to me..."  
Eren shook his head  
"You don't understand Sir..."  
"Then tell me..."  
"I... I was feeling so good... But now... Now I just feel dirty..."  
Levi sighed  
"You have no reason too..."  
"I feel dirty all the time... And scared... I don't know how you can let me so close to you, I know you hate dirty things... I feel like everything I do... or touch is contaminated... and the pain, the pain takes it all away... I don't feel dirty, I don't feel anything..."  
"You aren't dirty. If you weren't wouldn't let you near me, pregnant or not. I don't have magic words to stay, but you aren't. Now you need to dry off and calm down, did you even realise the water had gone cold?"  
Eren shook his head and Levi reached over him, turning both taps off, before pulling Eren up off the floor, and sitting him down on the small bench in the stall. Levi eyes his clothes in disgust, thanks to the brat he was just as soaked. Still he snagged the towel on the hook and started by drying Eren's hair first  
"I can do it sir... You should go get changed and get some sleep... I'll be fine in my cell..."  
"Again with this shit. I told you before, I wasn't going to let you out of my sight until you stopped trying to hurt yourself. You were supposed to try..."  
"I did, but then I upset Mikasa... and had a dream and it was just all too much... I wish I could be as strong as you..."  
"Tch. I'm twice your age brat, I grew up where this shit was common, I'm not strong"  
Eren shook his head  
"When I was a kid, I always watched the Survey Corps come and go, I was always in awe over you all, and how you fought for a life outside the walls, and then... I finally made it here and I realised how backwards and naive I've been, only strong people survey out there... And... I'm just..."  
"You're just human. A human brat, who's had a shitty run"  
Eren offered him a small smile  
"Finished drying off and meet me outside, you'll have dinner in my room tonight"  
"I can't sir, I don't want to impose, I'll jut go back to my cell"  
"That wasn't a suggestion. It was an order"  
Levi opened the stall door, and closed it again behind him, he pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. He'd just seen way too much naked Eren... Well way too much naked Eren when Eren was feeling like this. Thankfully the teen dried and dressed quickly and the pair walked in silence up to Levi's room.

Not sure where to sit, Eren sat awkwardly on the very edge of his Captains bed  
"Dinner and then sleep"  
Eren nodded mutely and Levi left him briefly to retrieve food. Eren let out the breath he'd been holding, being babysat was tiring, but knowing Levi didn't hate him, made him stupidly happy. He looked down at his wrists, he wanted to laugh and he wanted to cry. It was frustrating, he wanted to hurt and bleed and not to heal. He wanted to be normal, like he always thought he'd been... Like everyone else around him.

Levi carried the plates back up, he was definitely feeling the effects of the previous night in Eren's cold cell. All the wanted was food and sleep and for Eren to have a good nights sleep too. The teen was more than likely to lose the baby from the stress he was putting on himself, and Levi was determined for that not to happen.

They ate quietly and then Levi disappeared into the bathroom, finally able to shed his damp clothes. After a hot shower he emerged from bathroom, wrapped in a towel, he smirked as Eren quickly looked away and Levi dressed without caring. He climbed into bed and Eren remained sitting on the edge awkwardly   
"Eren, come to bed. You need a sleep, all this stress is bad for both if you"  
Eren shook his head  
"I can sleep on the floor"  
"Or, you can sleep here"  
"No sir, I'll make your bed dirty"  
Eren let out a small sob and Levi sighed  
"I will tell you as many times as you need to hear it, but you aren't dirty. You aren't defined by what happened to you. Now get up here"  
Eren stood and kicked his boots off, he moved slowly to the free side of the bed and slipped in. He kept his back to Levi and his body shook, he bit his lip to stop the sobs escaping. Behind him he felt Levi move, and the he was rolled over  
"No more tears. You're a soldier remember, and you're safe here"  
Levi pulled Eren closer and Eren curled into the warmth. Levi rubbed his back until he calmed   
"I'm sorry sir"  
"Just go to sleep"  
Eren nodded and closed his eyes, he was warm and surrounded by Levi's smell. He drifted off, Levi not long after. They were still curled together when they both woke in the morning.

*  
The next month passed, Levi watched Eren struggle, the teen seemed to take two steps forward one step back. Eren did everything he was ordered, Hanji ran test after test on him, but thankfully not blood tests and he could still shift, so his secret was still safe, and Levi had lessened the reins. Eren was allowed to sleep back in his cell, but Levi had made him promise to come see him any time he felt like hurting himself. More than a few times Eren had slipped into the mans bed in the middle of the night and Levi never kicked him out. He'd wake the teen just on sunrise and Eren would slip back to his cell.

Everyone had noticed something was going on between the pair, but none were foolish enough to voice their concerns, still, Erwin didn't like it. It was more than possible that things could progress and Eren could fall pregnant again, he wasn't blind to Eren's depression, and he didn't want the teen to slip further and so, Levi was leaving on a two week training exercise with the recruits and Eren was staying behind. 

With Levi gone, Erwin had Hanji running regeneration tests on Eren. The teen never once complained, and Erwin couldn't help but be suspicious over his compliance, so he had Hanji run blood tests on the side, less than amused to discover Eren was pregnant. Eren was confined to his cell. Erwin was livid and ordered Hanji to inject him. He watched over the process himself, Eren laid on his bed silently sobbing, he'd shut down the moment Hanji had said he was pregnant, so Erwin was left to wonder if Levi was the father of this child, or someone else. Whatever it was, he felt no guilt this time, his best friend had lied on him.

Levi returned to HQ and he was pissed, the recruits were morons, they'd made so many small mistakes that he was frustrated beyond belief, he wanted a hot shower, a strong tea and to see Eren. Instead he was dragged down from his horse by Erwin and right hooked  
"The fuck!"  
"Eren was pregnant! Did you know?"  
Levi gaped, shit had gone down while he was gone and the word "was" left a bad feeling in his stomach, he shook his friend off  
"What do you mean was..."  
"We took care of it"  
Levi shoved past Erwin, running straight to Eren's cell. The teen was sitting quietly on his bed, his back up against the wall and his head rested on his knees  
"Eren!"  
"Levi!"  
Eren started to sob and Levi's hand shook as he inserted the cell key into the lock, he growled in frustration as he struggled to open the door, finally it swung open and he rushed to Eren's side, the teen grabbed him, clinging as he sobbed  
"I did everything they wanted... But Hanji took bloods... And then... They gave me the injection... I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"  
Eren dissolved, repeating he was sorry over and over. Levi was furious  
"Shh, I've got you"  
Levi lifted Eren up easily, carrying him towards the cell door  
"Put him down Levi"  
"Fuck off Erwin"  
"You both lied, this is the consequence"  
"To send me away then kill Eren's child. Yeah. That's smart, you knew he was barely holding on to reality, you knew he tried to kill himself and that he hurts himself. He's coming with me"  
"I'm sorry for what happened to Eren. But we are at war, thousands of people have died, he could be the one thing to end this war"  
"And he's still just a brat"  
Levi pushed past Erwin, he knew this wasn't over, but he also knew that if he put Eren down, he'd probably kill his commander. He hushed Eren as he carried him through the halls and up to his room. 

Levi sat with his back against the bed head, Eren was still sobbing in his arms  
"Eren... Are you in pain? Are you bleeding?"  
Eren shook his head  
"Do you know how long ago they have you that shot?"  
"Y-yesterday... afternoon..."  
Levi frowned, the medication should have taken affect by now  
"I'm so sorry... I didn't know this would happen"  
Eren shook his head  
"They don't know if it's yours or if I've been screwing someone else"  
Levi winced at the way Eren said "screwing", he knew the teen still thought himself dirty, no matter what Levi tried to tell him  
"Was there any pain? When they gave you the injection?"  
Eren shook his head  
"No... The site was itchy, but I've been waiting for the pain..."  
"And did you hurt yourself?"  
Eren shook his head again  
"They took away anything they thought I might use too... And my nails were cut short"  
Levi took Eren's hand and looked at the teens nails, they were painfully short  
"I'm sorry Captain... I fucked up... I did everything they wanted... I tried to act like everything was alright..."  
"Stop saying you're sorry. None of this is your fault, you did nothing wrong"  
Eren took his hand back and clung to Levi's shirt, he buried his face against the mans neck  
"I was scared... That you wouldn't come back... Scared something had happened to you... I wanted to come up to your room, but I didn't want them to know..."  
"I'm here, and I'm fine... Alive... I don't know how though, I don't think I've ever been as frustrated with recruits as I was with that mob"  
"I'm sorry... Erwin sent you away because of me right?"  
"Yeah, everyone thinks something's going on between us"  
"At least you can tell them there isn't now... You have no obligation to look after me now..."  
"Shitty brat. You make it sound like it was just my job"  
"It's your job to kill me... If I shift, will you kill me?"  
"Nope, I'll cut your brat arse out and then make you run laps until you drop, but unless you went truly out of control, I don't think I could kill you"  
"That's a shame..."  
Levi let out an unhappy sigh  
"I don't have many friends, and almost all of then I do have are dead. But I do care about you, if I didn't you wouldn't be sitting in my lap right now"  
Eren went to push himself off, but Levi didn't let him move  
"Stop it, you aren't the only one who's hurting brat, maybe I need you just as much as you need me right now"  
Eren didn't reply. If that's what Levi wanted then he'd stay put.


	5. 5

Eren spent the next week hiding out in Levi's room. Levi was still pissed an refused to talk to Hanji or Erwin, even when Eren asked him to. He hated seeing Levi like this, he felt like he'd ruined the mans life. Everyday he woke in panic and the first thing he did was check for blood, it confused him that there wasn't any, and only added to the pain he felt over the loss.

Levi seemed to be in the same mind frame, he watched Eren's every move, made sure the teen was safe and comfortable, but hiding inside was beginning to make them both crazy. The man had done all his paper work and cleaned his room twice over, Eren had stayed quiet in the corner, letting the man vent his anger with cleaning products. The more time Eren spent with his Captain, the more Levi confused him, he'd think he had Levi figured out, then the man would throw a curve ball and he'd be back at the start all over again. Eren couldn't help but also wonder if they were feeding each other's depression, he didn't want to face the outside world, but he didn't want Levi to feel the empty pain he did.

Eren waited until Levi had fallen asleep before dressing. He slipped as silently from the room as he could and down and out to the training yard. The stars over head sparkled, oblivious to the pain of the people below and the teen took a deep breath  
"Eren!"  
Eren jumped and spun around, Levi was standing a few metres behind him, the man was obviously disgusted by the dew soaked grass under his bare feet  
"Go back to bed Levi"  
"Not until you tell me why you snuck out..."  
"I just needed some air..."  
Levi moved up behind Eren, he said nothing as he looked up to the sky  
"Sir..."  
Levi raised an eyebrow  
"Do you think I can go back to training... Do you think Erwin will let me?"  
"Fuck him, do what you want"  
"Well I don't want to fuck him..."  
Levi snorted  
"Neither do I, are you ready for training?"  
"I don't want to hide anymore... You've protected me so much, but I'm drowning and dragging you down with me, I need to do something..."  
"Eren, I've been at the bottom of that lake for a long time now. Trust me, you aren't the one who dragged me down"  
Eren nodded silently  
"Do you think we can go riding tomorrow?"  
"I don't see why not"  
"Thank you sir..."  
Levi placed his hand up onto Eren's shoulder  
"Come back to bed. If we're training tomorrow, I'm going to work you hard for the week we just had off"  
Eren nodded and turned to follow as Levi began to walk away.

*  
The morning rolled through the windows and Eren started his day one again in panic, Levi wondered if it'd become some kind of coping mechanism? Like a silent prayer that by some miracle Eren was still pregnant. The each dressed quietly and headed down for breakfast.

"Eren!"  
Eren jumped as Armin called his name, so much for a quiet assimilation back into reality. He grabbed a plate of food and carried it over to his friend   
"Where have you been? No one would tell us anything, and Captain Levi wasn't around either"  
"Hanji ran all sorts of tests on me while you were gone, so I was recovering. Captain Levi had to watch over me, incase I shifted"  
Armin nodded and started eating again  
"You sure do get a lot of attention"  
Eren looked across to Jean  
"It's not like I want it..."  
"That's not how it looks to the rest of us"  
Eren stabbed into his scrambled eggs, trying not to snap  
"I heard you've been up in the Captains room this whole time? Did he hold your hand and tuck you in at night? Making sure the big scary titans didn't get you"  
Jeans tone was joking, but all it did was make Eren feel sick. Everyone seemed to think there was something between him and Levi, even if there wasn't... Anymore... He stood quietly  
"It's alright Eren, Jean's just being a dick"  
Eren didn't reply as he carried his plate over to the sink. He saw Levi watching him and gave a small shake of his head, before walking from the dining hall and out to the stables.

It wasn't until he reached the stables that he fell apart, it'd been weeks, but blood still stained the wall from Levi slitting the throat of the man that had been behind him. He sank to his knees, one arm went out to support himself, while the other wrapped across his stomach. He cried as his stomach rebelled and he purged the small amount of breakfast he'd eaten. It was then that another thought came to him. If he couldn't die, he could still disappear. Keeping his arm across his stomach, he stumbled up and towards the stables, his horse whinnied happily in recognition. 

Pulling out his tack, he quickly ran the curry comb through his horses coat, before saddling and leading his horse out  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
Eren ignored Erwin as he mounted   
"Eren. Where do you think you're going?"  
"We're going riding today, I gave Eren permission to go saddle up"  
Levi's voice was cold a ice, and the rest of the squad moved to the stables  
"Levi, you know you need my permission"  
"They're my soldiers, and I'll train them as I see fit"  
Levi moved past Erwin and began to saddle his own horse  
"This isn't over Levi"  
"It is for now. I have troops to train, so let me do my job"  
Levi lead his horse out and mounted, walking slowly over to wait beside Eren   
"You alright?"  
"Yeah. I didn't mean to get you in trouble"  
"It's fine"  
Eren bit his tongue and forced himself to wait for everyone else to mount up, he kept his eyes firmly down the track they'd take. He wanted nothing more than to gallop down it and leave everyone else behind. 

He heard hooves moving and looked to his side, his stomach plummeted  
"If training is that important, I'll accompany you"  
Erwin moved to the front and Eren dared to not look at Levi. He waited until Erwin gave the order to move out, and spurred his horse into action.

The rode through trees, switching from manoeuvre gear to riding, and Eren let the task fill his mind. Erwin was standing on a tree branch, talking to Levi. Jean laughed, trying to gossip about the pair of them, before promptly falling off the branch he'd only just landed on. The whole day was spent in the forest, and Eren had no time to think. He wanted to go riding to clear his head, but this hadn't helped, but then again, the forest hadn't been part of the plan. He whistled for his horse and swung down to greet him, before moving away from the group. He felt exhausted and his stomach was rolling, he found a sturdy rock and sat, closing his eyes until his stomach settled. The sounds of his friends drifted away and Eren laid back on the rock, his hands rested gently on his stomach. This was good. This was peaceful. This is what he wanted.

Erwin was basically interrogating Levi. He wanted to know if Eren had passed the child, and if he'd bled it was in pain. Levi was disgusted, choosing to tell instructions out, rather than reply  
"Levi. I know your angry, but I know you also know it had to be done"  
"Erwin, I don't want to talk about it"  
"I'm worried about you"  
"Well don't be. Worry about these idiots"  
"Whatever's going on with you and Eren..."  
"Nothing's going on"  
"And I'm supposed to believe you?"  
"Look, what do you want to hear?"  
"That you understand"  
"Alright. I understand"  
"And that you'll put some distance between you and Eren"  
"And what I don't want to?"  
Erwin scowled  
"He's half your age"  
"He's old enough to be sent to die"  
"That's beside the point, what you have isn't love"  
"I never said it was"  
"It's clear he loves you"  
"It's clear he needs someone on his side"  
"Levi"  
"And what if I did say I love him? Or at least I'm beginning to? You'd have him sent away? And get none of your answers? Erwin, don't go making this into something"  
"I can't believe you"  
"And I thought you were better than this. Don't worry, I can still do my job, if he loses control, I kill him. It's what he wants, so until then, stop fucking with his head"  
Levi turned in time to see Jean fall from a branch and took the opportunity to end the conversation with Erwin. He weaves in and out, checking each of his squad members techniques, but avoided Eren. He knew Eren needed space to think.

In the end he got so caught up in correcting Connie and Jean, he missed Eren slipping away. When he finally found the wayward teen, Eren was dozing lightly on a stone, his hands rested on his belly and Levi sighed. There was a small rise to the teens belly, and it was almost teasingly cruel. He walked over and sat next to Eren, brushing his fringe back  
"Eren?"  
Eren blinked at him slowly, and yawned  
"It's time to head back, can you ride?"  
Eren nodded and stumbled from the rock as he rose. He awkwardly gathered up his reigns and pulled himself into the saddle, plodding alone behind Levi as his Captain lead his way back to the others  
"Last one back is on dishes for the next week"  
Levi's words caused the teens eyes to widen, Eren didn't stop to ask if he was joking, he wheeled his horse around and took off. Levi smiled to himself. Eren had wanted to ride and lose himself, this was the best he could do while being watched. He turned his own horse towards the shortcut home and took off.

Connie and Jean tied for last, and Levi didn't punish them, they'd all made good time, and Eren had only narrowly beaten Erwin back. 

*  
Eren scrubbed the wall in frustration, the room was filthy and he was covered from head to toe in dust and spiderwebs. The door across from his squeaked and he looked back over his shoulder, sighing internally as Jean and Connie walked in. Stepping off the step ladder, Eren moved to open the rooms single window. The breeze ripped through and clouds of dust swirled up in its wake  
"God Yeager, your dirty as fuck"  
Eren's stomach knotted at Jeans words, he thought he'd been making progress until he heard Jean say then out loud, even if the teen only mean he was covered in dust, Eren couldn't help it as he leant out the window and vomited. Both Connie and Jean scrunched up their faces  
"Gross..."  
Eren took a few deep breaths, making sure he wasn't about to vomit again before sticking his head back inside  
"What's going on here?"  
Jean and Connie instantly stood straighter, Levi smirked from the doorway  
"Nothing sir, I was just cleaning"  
"You do realise your filthy Yeager?"  
Jean looked to Eren   
"See, I told you you were dirty"  
Levi crossed the room and grabbe Eren's arm  
"You two finish this. Yeager, you're coming with me"  
Jean glared as Levi dragged Eren away and Connie glared at Jean  
"You had to open your mouth didn't you. You know Captain Levi hates dirty things"  
Jean let out a sigh in disgust, Connie was an idiot. Something was clearly up with Eren.

Levi led Eren all the way back to his room and marched the teen into the bathroom  
"Strip, shower and come out. Don't Eren think about putting those filthy clothes back on"  
Levi stormed from the room before Eren could reply. Eren sniffled slightly as he stripped, Levi was mad... 

Outside the bathroom Levi stripped naked before wrapping a towel around his waist. He never really had a problem with being naked, but he wasn't sure how Eren was going to react to what he said. He sat on the edge of the bed and waited for the teen to finally emerge. Eren gaped and took a step back  
"Don't even think about it"  
Levi gave Eren a glare and Eren stopped, his heart was pounding and he was confused  
"You aren't dirty. You know that. If you're dirty, I'm dirty. Do I look dirty?"  
Eren's tongue wouldn't move, he shook his head slightly and Levi move until they were barely a step apart  
"Do I look dirty to you?"  
"N-no... Sir..."  
"But you still feel dirty don't you?"  
Eren hung his hand in shame and Levi dropped the towel from around his waist   
"We're both males. There's no beed for embarrassment, so I repeat, am I dirty?"  
"No sir"  
"Are you dirty?"  
Eren bit his lip  
"Yeager! Are you dirty?"  
"Y-yes... Sir..."  
"Didn't you just shower?"  
"I did sir?"  
"So you're clean? You washed yourself properly?"  
"Yes sir"  
"Then you are clean"  
Eren shook his head, he let his own towel from his waist, Levi eyed the teens slight belly before pushing the thought away  
"You said you cleaned yourself"  
"I did sir"  
"Then you are clean"  
"I... I can still feel them on my skin... I can still hear them in my head..."  
Levi stepped forward   
"Where do you feel dirty?"  
"S-sir?"  
"Show me..."

Eren's heart leapt, beating impossible faster, this had to be... Well he didn't know. It'd already been weeks since he'd been raped... And everyday he'd felt their touches. Maybe he'd gone mad, wanting it to all stop. He raised a shaking hand to his throat  
"You said they slit my throat... Sir?"  
Levi raised his hand and ran it over Eren's throat, Eren's skin prickled at the touch, his Captain wrapped his hand around Eren's throat before releasing him  
"S-sir?"  
"Where else?"  
"My back... Where they stabbed me"  
Eren stood still as Levi moved behind him, the mans hands ran gently, but firmly across his skin  
"Your back was full of holes, your shirt was barely a shirt... Where next?"  
"My wrists... they held me down..."  
Levi moved back again and took Eren's wrists in his, he rubbed them with the pads of his thumbs, while watching Eren's reactions, the teen didn't even seem to realise he was panting  
"Your wrists are free"  
Levi released them and Eren forgot how to breathe  
"My legs... They held my ankles..."  
Levi dropped to his knees in front of Eren, he lifted each leg and massaged Eren's ankles before placing the back down  
"There's no one holding then down now, next?"  
"My hips... They held my hips so I couldn't move"  
Levi rose and placed his hands on Eren's hips, he slid his hands up down the teens sides, resting his hands for an extra fraction of a second on Eren's hips. Eren was half hard and Levi took it as a good sign. Eren trusted Levi, and Levi wanted to rewrite the memories. He moved around Eren again, holding him from behind as he moved his hands again  
"No ones holding your hips, you can move anyway you need, where next?"  
Levi lifted his hands off Eren  
"My mind... I can still hear his vioce, and feel his breath across my ear"  
Levi stood tiptoed and took a deep breath before releasing it against Eren's ear  
"He's not here, he'll never be again, it's just me. Eren? Can you hear me?"  
"Yes.."  
Levi stepped back and placed his hands on Eren's hips, just above the teens arse  
"S-sir?"  
"Here... Do you feel dirty here?"  
Levi slid his hands down lightly resting the on Eren's firm arse  
"Yes... I feel it the most there... Inside..."  
Levi nodded and knelt behind Eren, he couldn't really believe he was doing this. He slid his thumbs along and down Eren's arse crack, stopping when they rubbed against Eren's entrance  
"Inside you say?"  
"Yes sir..."  
Eren was clearly not so much aroused as scared  
"It hurt didn't it?"  
"Yes sir..."  
"How did it feel?"  
"Like I was being split in two..."  
Levi spread Eren's arse and blew gently across the twitch muscle  
"Sir..."  
"Shhh..."  
Levi looked to his bedside draw  
"Climb on to the bed Eren"  
Levi pulled back and Eren seemed to sag in relief  
"Do you trust me?"  
"Yes sir..."  
"Then climb onto my bed"  
Eren was clearly self conscious as he moved. He sat on his commanders bed and watched as Levi rifled through the draw beside him. The man pulled out a small vial.

"Sir?"  
"Do you trust me?"  
"Yes"  
Levi climbed onto the bed, placing down the vial. He ran his hands up Eren's legs and gently spread them, Eren blushed at the exposure  
"Lay back, and don't take your eyes off of me"  
Eren nodded hesitantly, but shifted so he was leaning back against the bed head. Levi ran his hands up and down Eren's thighs, before picking up the vial and pulling the cork from the top. He dribbled a small amount of oil onto his fingers and looked Eren in the eye. The teen was clearly scared, but didn't speak and Levi lowered his slicked fingers, rubbing gently against the brats entrance. Immediately Eren stiffened  
"Just breathe. I'm not going to hurt you"  
Levi rubbed the muscle until Iy began to relax beneath his finger tips. He gently breached the rim with one finger tip and Eren's hand went to his mouth  
"You don't have to hold back, if you want to scream, scream. If you want to cry, cry. If you want to moan, moan"  
Levi looked down to what he was doing, with his free hand, he took the vial again and dribbled oil onto Eren's opening. He worked one finger in carefully, letting Eren adjust, before pulling back and sliding another finger in. Eren let out a sob, but Levi kept gently opening him, scissoring and stretching while looking for Eren's sweet spot. He knew he finally hit in when Eren let out a gasp, he smirked as he began to rub against it.  
He poured the last of the oil onto Eren's erection, the stimulation had left it an angry red and beginning to leak pre-cum. He slid his hand up down it, while continuing to finger fuck the boy.

Eren's hands gripped the sheets, his Captain was violating his deepest parts again, and until the last time he'd been touched, he didn't feel the same, his heart was pounding, but all he could feel on his skin was Levi and all he could feel was the pleasure and comfort the man was offering. He sobbed openly. Levi was being so gentle. He felt his orgasm begin to build, and he didn't fight it, cumming across Levi's hand. His Captain waited until he stopped shaking before sliding him fingers out and Eren reached out for the man, holding him close  
"Thank you..."  
"It's alright... Next time you feel sad or foolish, remember this, remember my touch instead"  
Eren nodded against Levi's chest, he was still slightly shocked, he wondered if the man expected anything in return  
"Sir? Should I? What...?"  
Levi snorted and Eren tensed  
"You don't have to do anything, everything's still too fresh, but I'm here for you, I'll always be here for you"  
Eren shook his head and pushed back  
"I... That's not fair for you..."  
"It's fine, trust me"  
Eren moved his hands to his stomach   
"What... If one day... Will you..."  
"If that day ever comes, I will, if that's what you want"  
Eren nodded  
"Don't, wait... If you find someone, don't wait..."  
"Eren, I'm already in my 30's, I'm the one who should be saying that to you"  
Eren shook his head  
"The thought of anyone... I don't know if I can"  
"You can and you will, but not if you try and rush in like normal"  
Eren nodded, his fingers gently ran over his belly  
"It's not fair... It's like I've gotten fat, just so I won't be able to forget"  
Levi nodded  
"I noticed it too... I keep hoping"  
"I never had any pain or bleeding... I just keep thinking, what if... What if I still am..."  
"Are you still vomiting?"  
"From time to time... Do you think?"  
"Come for a ride with me tomorrow, I know someone who can do the test... If you want to know for sure"  
Eren nodded  
"I need to know..."  
"I'll take the sample before we leave. I trust him not to open his mouth, but I don't want to risk your safety"  
"Thank you"  
"It's my child too remember"  
Eren nodded  
"Not just for that... Or for... this"  
Eren gestured to the mess he'd made  
"You always seem to be saving me"  
"That's because you're a brat"  
Eren offered a small smile  
"Go clean up, and head down to your cell, we'll clean it so Erwin can't complain"

"I..."  
Eren looked away  
"What is it Eren?"  
"My clothes are dirty remember?"  
"Put them back on for now, we're going to clean remember"

Eren slid from the bed, there was a tiny amount of pain in his hips, but he welcomed it. He dressed in dirty clothes and walked back out. Levi said nothing, he'd dressed while Eren was dressing. The pair walked down to Eren's cell and spent the rest of the afternoon scrubbing it clean. Levi was relieved that Eren was finally picking up how to do a proper job. The teen started on one side, while Levi scrubbed the wall on the other. They worked in silence until it was finally up to the mans standards.

*  
Levi slept in Eren's cell for the night. Erwin had dumped a pile of paperwork on his desk, but his mind was elsewhere. He truly wanted Eren to be pregnant, consequences be damned.

He woke the brat just before dawn, Eren cut his finger too open, and Levi collected the sample  
"I told Erwin we were going to check in with the villages near by. That you needed a good kick up the arse and needed to be reminded why we fight"  
Eren nodded, he trusted Levi. They dressed and met at the stables. Levi had already saddled the horses by the time Eren arrived. Apparently Jean had told Mikasa and Armin what happened the day before and his friends insisted on asking him a million questions. Finally letting him go when he explained he was supposed to be riding to the closer villages.

Eren rode next to Levi, it felt good to be out in the sun, his blood pumped with at the threat of danger. His Captain had actually stopped at the villages and checked in, an Eren had played down his surprise. The last play they rode to wasn't a village, but a house set in the middle of a thicket, it seemed to have seen better days, but Levi paid it no mind as he swung down from his horse. Eren hurried to follow.

Levi didn't knock, and Eren hung back slightly as the man barged inside. He slipped in quietly and closed the door, Levi already seemed pissed at whoever they were there to see. He didn't catch the mans name, but he seemed to be the mad science type  
"Who's the new guy"  
"No one"  
"Aw come on Levi, you never bring me visitors"  
Levi pulled the sample out and passed it to the man  
"I need this tested. I need to know if the person who provided this is pregnant"  
The man rolled his eyes an held his hand out, Levi dropped a few coins into it  
"You two can wait here, or outside, it doesn't mean anything to me"  
Eren opened the door and slipped back out, he walked a small distance from the house, finding a nice spot in the sun to lay out  
"He looks shifty, but he won't talk"  
Eren nodded, enjoying the suns warmth on his skin. Levi sat quietly next to him. They waited in silence until the door opened, Levi stood and brushed himself off  
"And?"  
"Positive. Do you need it taken care of?"  
"No, I'll organise a transfer"  
The man nodded, clearly still curious over Eren  
"Don't bother asking, you won't see him again"  
Another nod  
"Alright.'til next time"  
The man disappeared back into his house and Eren pushed himself up, he forced himself to remain calm as he remounted, he had a feeling they were being watched.

They rode halfway to the closest village before Levi pulled up to a halt. Eren quickly followed suit, and then dismounted like his Captain. He wasn't expecting the kiss Levi pressed to his lips   
"You're still pregnant"  
Eren nodded, he smiled widely  
"Yeah... I've never been more grateful for this shitty body of mine"  
Levi wrapped his arms around the teen and pulled him close  
"I promise to protect both of you"  
"And I'll try not to be so..."  
"Bull headed and reckless? That would help. It's not just your body now"  
Eren nodded, he wanted to scream with happiness  
"We should get back, but we'll need to start making plans. You won't have long before you start showing even more"  
"Thank you Levi"  
Eren pressed a kiss to Levi before stepping from his hold. He remounted, and waited for Levi, both smiled like idiots as they rode back to HQ.


	6. 6

Eren was having a shit day. Wherever he went, people seemed to be whispering about him, their eyes followed as he passed and more than once he even been tripped up. The highlight of this shitty day was when he'd gone to approach Mikasa and Armin, they both whispered as he approached, only to clam up when he was nearly at them. 

He was beyond pissed, and frustrated. Everyone seemed to know something about him, but no one seemed to care to share. Angrily he stormed towards the stairs that would lead him up to the sanctuary of Levi's room, except even that was ruined. Two soldiers had been joking and walking down the stairs, one had lightly hit the other, but the man had missed the step, falling badly and grabbing for Eren, to break his fall. Instead the teen ended up against the rough stone wall, he man pinning him from behind. His mate called out, asking if he was alright, the stupid soldier that had him pinned was yet to release him, panting and laughing against his ear as he recovered from the fright. Eren gritted his teeth  
"Get off of me..."  
"Oh right, hang on..."  
The man began to move, but not fast enough  
"I said, Get The FUCK Off Me!"  
Eren shoved the man, breathing hard as his body shook  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?"  
The mans friend had stepped off the stairs and now stood glaring at Eren, the teen couldn't take it, he span round and took off running. Angry tears spilled from his eyes, he was mad at himself, he knew he'd over reacted and everyone probably already thought him crazy. He didn't stop until he was free from prying eyes, outside in the woods. Finally he slowed his pace and walked aimlessly, only thinking about putting as much distance between himself and HQ as possible. He was at a total loss over what he could have possibly done and that served to make him more annoyed. He came to a stop in a small clearing, and sat down against a tree trunk, his hands coming to rest on his stomach. He was roughly 16 weeks now, and it was getting harder to hide, he'd have to leave soon and didn't want to part on bad terms, but they way everyone was carrying on... He doubted they care if he just disappeared.

He thought of Levi, it was sorely tempting to just stand and start walking, leaving the man behind would save him from the hassles that were sure to come. Levi had been so good to him, had listened and helped, and stopped him from doing stupid things... He looked down at his wrists and sighed, he hadn't even realised he'd started picking at them. Instead of stopping, he scratched harder, enjoying the small amount of pain he could illicit. It been 10 weeks since the first incident and 9 since Levi had slaughtered them, so why was he still caught in the past? Why was Levi still trying to help him? He pushed himself up again, and began walking.

*  
Levi had been stuck in meetings all day, the only thing keeping him from slicing the idiot visiting MP's to slices, was the fact they'd imprison him... If not straight up execute him, and he didn't want to leave Eren alone. Erwin was all business and Hanji had had the good sense to make herself scarce. He was bored. It was just a standard report, technically he really didn't need to be there at all, but every time he moved slightly Erwin would shoot him a look that screamed "don't even think about it", so he was forced to wait.

It wasn't until the men had left that Erwin ordered him to sit, the man was clearly not impressed  
"Levi, I'm sure I don't need to remind you, but we are at war"  
Levi didn't respond, he could already tell what this was about... Again...  
"Rumours are flying about an inappropriate relationship between you and Eren, and I'm sure you understand the kind of problems this creates"  
"They're just rumours, idiots talk"  
"You and I both know there's more to it"  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"I want you to end whatever you have with him, make it clear he's just another soldier, a weapon, and a Titan you can and will kill if the time comes"  
Levi let out a harsh laugh  
"No"  
"Allowing this relationship to continue is not in the best interest of either of you, and now he's no longer pregnant, you have no obligation to shackle yourself down to him"  
"I have no intention of parting with Eren at this time, you need to realise that"  
"Levi, I haven't seen you this invested in someone since Isabel and Farlan"  
"Eren is my choice, I'm not backing down from this and I'm not losing someone else I care about"  
Erwin shook his head  
"If this gets out to the higher ups, you might not have a choice"  
Levi stood, making it clear he had no intention of continuing this conversation  
"Levi, I just don't want either of you to get hurt"  
"Then let us be us, we'll both still kill titans, and if the time comes, I'll kill Eren, because he wouldn't want to hurt the people he loves"  
"And you can promise that? You can promise you won't hesitate? For the time being, I want you to distance yourself. No more sleep overs for either of you, yes I know he slips into your bed from time to time"  
"That's because he's still scared, we failed to protect him and I won't fail him again"  
Levi walked from the room. He just wished his friend would butt out, if he didn't keep drawing attention to the situation, things wouldn't be so obvious. Levi sighed as he walked down to the dining room, the full weight of his 30 years weighed heavy on his shoulders.

*  
Eren was still walking, HQ was long swallowed up by trees, and the night was beginning to fall. He looked around, but all he saw were more trees, he'd have to make camp for the night, and then catch something to eat. He couldn't let his baby go hungry. He found a natural cave of sorts, maybe burrow was more of the word, erosion at the base of a great pine had left its roots exposed, creating a natural shelter, and he was grateful he wasn't making one from scratch. He gathered firewood and began to work at lighting it, before beginning to hunt around for anything edible. He returned to his camp annoyed, there's been no game and only a few of the berries that decorated the sparse trees had been ripe. Still, it was better than nothing. He ate and slipped under the tree, watching the shadows cast by the flames, he wondered if anyone was looking for him and began to laugh. Of course they weren't, Levi would be the only one to notice him gone.

*  
"Captain Levi sir!"  
Levi bit back his agitated sigh  
"Ackerman, Arlert, what can I do for you?"  
The two teens sat without invitation and Levi straightened up, crossing his arms  
"Sir... Is it true?"  
"Is what true?"  
"About you and Eren? He's been by your side for weeks now, and everyone on base says you're an item..."  
"And what did Eren tell you?"  
"Nothing, only that it was your job to babysit him"  
"Well it is, we can't have him shifting can we?"  
Armin looked to Mikasa  
"So you're not an item?"  
"Not in any official form"  
Which was technically true, he hadn't actually asked Eren to date him, it was sort of... undeclared...  
Mikasa let out a sigh of relief, Levi bit back his smirk, it was clear she loved Eren, but Eren was pregnant with his child... Not hers  
"Is there anything else you need?"  
"No sir"  
Both teens stood and left, migrating back to their friends, immediately the other teens leant in and began questioning the pair.

Levi climbed the stairs down to Eren's cell slowly, he stopped and glared, the brats fox had been released by Hanji, but was still hanging around. By released he meant the woman had placed it outside and rewarded it when it came back. The animal cocked it's head in his direction, as if asking where Eren was, before jumping down and trotting out the cell, it's sleek form easily slipping between the bars. Levi followed it up the stairs and made his way to his room, he wondered if Eren had heard the rumours, and if so, what he wanted to do about them. Levi wouldn't push, Eren was still recovering, he'd follow the brats lead.

He frowned as he opened his bedroom door to cold silence, had the room always been this small and depressing? He walked in an checked the bathroom, but Eren wasn't there. Something was clearly off, and he headed back down to the dining room. Mikasa and Armin weren't there but Sasha was. She hadn't seen Eren all day, but she giggled as she told him about how the older soldiers were talking about how Eren had snapped at one for tripping and falling on him. Levi force himself to remain calm, he really didn't have a good feeling about this at all.

He knew he should as Erwin's permission before setting out, but he hoped Eren had just gone for a walk and fallen asleep. He grabbed his cloak and a lantern, setting out into the woods. He watched as Eren's fox darted out, cutting a path in and out of the trees, give by the animal seemed sure about its route, Levi followed it, curious to see if it would lead him to the wayward brat.

It seemed to take hours, the fox would stop as if to wait for him and he swore he'd gut the animal if Eren wasn't the prize at the end of this little adventure. He figured that 3 or 4 hours had to have last since he left, and wasn't impressed, Eren had obviously tried to run, and he had to admit that hurt more than just a little.

He sighed as he continued walking, his cloak wasn't offering much in the way of warmth, and when it did, it only served to over heat him, forcing him to take it off. He continued on for maybe another half hour, before the smell of smoke caught his attention and his pace quickened. He jogged towards the offensive stench, finally coming across its remains. Lifting the lantern he brought it round, until Eren's sleeping form was finally caught in the light. The fox trotter straight up to the sleeping boy and pawed at his face. Levi moved across and ducked down under the tree roots, Eren was blinking first in confusion and then in annoyance  
"Captain Levi?"  
"How many times have I told you to call me Levi when it's just us. What are you doing out here? I've been walking for hours to find you"  
"You didn't have to"  
Well, someone was snippy, and more than likely freezing. Levi pulled on his cloak and then shook it out before laying it over Eren   
"Move over, I'm coming in"  
Eren didn't move, so Levi was forced to lay right up against the teen  
"What are you doing sir?"  
"Well, I came looking for you and seeing it's now too dark to safely find our way back, I'm getting some sleep"  
Eren let out a long sigh  
"You shouldn't have come after me..."  
"If I let you run off, it'd only cause more trouble"  
Eren shook his head  
"It's better if you don't bother with me anymore... Everyone at HQ..."  
"Is already talking about us. Who cares. Let the them talk?"  
Eren flinched, so they were talking about him  
"It'll be bad for your reputation sir... I'm a monster remember..."  
"And so am I, now go to sleep"  
Levi rolled Eren so the teen was half on top of him, the swell of Eren's belly was firm against Levi's own  
"I can't go back sir... You must have noticed, it's getting harder to hide"  
Levi threaded his fingers through Eren's hair, disgusted at the twigs and leaves caught in it  
"I've noticed..."  
"Then you know... What if they try and give me another injection, what if Erwin just has Hanji cut the baby out of me... Or if they keep me locked up until it's born... So they can experiment on it..."  
Eren sniffled  
"I won't let them. I told Erwin as much"  
"Well you shouldn't have... I don't want you getting into more trouble over something like me..."  
Levi huffed and pulled Eren closer  
"You're not a thing. You're a human"  
"I'm crazy... That's what they all think... Especially after today"  
"I heard about that... What happened?"  
"I over reacted"  
"You? What? No never..."  
Eren stiffened and Levi rubbed the boys back  
"Just tell me what happened..."  
"All day... People were looking at me... Like they knew... And a few of them even tripped me up on purpose and then Mikasa and Armin were whispering and I couldn't help it... I just wanted to hide, so I went to head up the staircase that leads to your room, only two officers were coming down..."  
Eren took a shaky breath   
"I'm sorry... I'm an idiot"  
"You are, but what happened next?"  
"One of them pushed the other as a joke and he fell, he went to grab me to break his fall, but the momentum sent us both into the wall... He was behind me, with his hands so I couldn't move... And he was laughing and panting right in my ear... And I freaked... I yelled at him and I shoved him before running away..."  
Levi nodded  
"That's understandable... You're still recovering, it takes time..."  
Eren bit his lip before raising his face so he could look at Levi  
"How come you're so good with all this...? And know all this... How come you're not disgusted...?"  
"I grew up in a place where rape was common, my mother was a prostitute you see, anyway, down there... Rape was just a way of life, you could always tell, something inside then broke, they'd either walk around like sole-less dolls or jump from person to person, trying to take any pleasure they could get to fill the void. Some people would say just get over it, but they don't understand"  
Eren's eyes shimmered, he buried his face back against Levi  
"That's why I'm not going to force you, that's why I'm fine with taking whatever this is slow, you're not alone"  
Eren dissolved into sobs and Levi rubbed his back  
"I... In that moment... I was back there... I could feel them..."  
"They're gone, I'll tell you as many times at it takes"  
Eren pushed himself up, bringing one leg over so he straddled his Captains hips, he took Levi's hands and placed them on his stomach  
"I don't know if you can feel it, but lately I do..."  
Levi smiled  
"So this little ones already active, I can only imagine how much of a handful they'll be"  
Eren nodded   
"I'm so tired of being scared... I'm tired of seeing them in my dreams... I still see Petra and Olou and Gunther... Sometimes I feel like I'm losing my mind..."  
"Eren, we all have nightmares... But the only thing we can do for them is remember them, and make sure they didn't die in vain"  
"But what would they think? Petra was in love with you..."  
"I didn't know that until after she died, but I never loved her like that, I've never loved anyone like that... But you're changing that..."  
Eren slipped back off of Levi, he laid down with his back towards the man, not sure what to say or do. Did Levi actually love him.. Or was it because he was carrying the mans baby. Behind him Levi rolled over and spooned up to him, one hand came to rest on Eren's stomach  
"We'll have to go in for supplies soon, I'll put the final touches in place then, and after that I'll be able to take you somewhere you'll be safe"  
"But what about you?"  
"I'm coming with you of course"  
"But then you'll be labeled a deserter"  
"Nah, they can't do that. I'm humanities strongest after all, it would be too much of a morale blow"  
"But what about everyone else? People... Our friends might die... If you're not there..."  
"They won't, Erwin wants to push for Shinganshima again, but we don't have the numbers, we'll have to wait until spring for new recruits"  
"That's 6 months..."  
"Yep"  
"But anything could happen"  
"Just let me worry about it. You have enough to worry about"  
Eren nodded and Levi placed his forehead against Eren's back. He was so very relieved he'd found Eren, maybe the mangy fox wasn't so bad after all.

*  
When morning came, Levi slipped out. The fox had disappeared, but had left two dead rabbits in its wake, he skinned gutted then before skewering them, then rekindling the fire. He watched them cook, glancing over to Eren as he did. They had maybe 3 weeks until they said goodbye to everyone, and then he was still tasked with protecting his brat until the birth of their child. He allowed himself the moment to wonder what it would be, and if it'd look like Eren. He kind of hoped it would, he knew he was appealing to a few... Look wise... But Eren had the height and the wide eyes... And hopefully their baby would too.

He waited until the rabbit was fully cooked before taking it off the fire and kicking out the fire. He carried both spits down and gently woke Eren   
"Breakfast..."  
Eren pushed himself up, his shirt had ridden up and Levi stared at the baby bump. He could swear the kid was double in size since the night before, but said nothing. Eren would only worry  
"You didn't have to catch rabbits sir..."  
Levi raised an eyebrow  
"Who said I did...?"  
Eren looked adorably confused  
"Your fox left us breakfast, also guided me out here to you"  
"My fox...?"  
"Hanji let her go, but she's still around, the woman doesn't seem to realise I know she's still feeding her"  
"I don't know why it's still attached to me... If it knows what's good for it, it'd run"  
"You tried to help it once, animals don't forget that kind of thing"  
"Yeah... But my trying to help, lead it's leg getting broken"  
"Minor detail"  
Eren ate a few more small bites before passing the stick over to Levi and scrambling out from under the tree, he made it a few more feet before throwing up the remnants of last nights dinner and this mornings rabbit. If he was honest, the smell had given him a throbbing headache  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah... But I don't think rabbit agrees with me..."  
Levi nodded and looked at his own rabbit, it wasn't that great. He threw both sticks under the tree and grabbed his cloak and lantern  
"Alright then, we should start making our way back, go pee, I'll wait"  
Eren blushed, relieved the man couldn't see his face, he walked away from camp and relieved himself before returning. Levi said nothing and began leading Eren back through the woods.

Eren made it maybe an hour before he started to stumble. His head was still throbbing and he realised he was also dehydrated. He grit his teeth and followed half a step behind Levi until he finally couldn't walk any further, he sank down and took a few deep breaths  
"Eren?"  
Eren shook his head, before bringing his knees up and resting his forehead against them. Levi squatted down next to him and forced Eren's head up. The teen was warm and his lips were cracked  
"I don't suppose you thought to bring water did you?"  
"No..."  
"Alright... You need to rest, and I need to see if I can find us some water. Wait here..."  
Eren nodded, lowering his head back down, he really couldn't move, even if he'd wanted.

His eyes drifted closed, and he supposed he drifted off, awaken to the sound of a gunshot. His heart was pounding, he looked around, seeing no sign of Levi. Behind him a twig snapped and he tried to move, but a wave of dizziness stopped him   
"Levi..."  
Strong arms grabbed him and something was pushed against his face. His skin burnt, but his throat... He wanted to scream, his actions forced him to take a deep breath and everything faded away.

*  
Waking up wasn't pleasant. The stone beneath him was grimy and cold, and his head was still throbbing. He pushed himself up weakly, until he could collapse back against the wall  
"My my, you wandered into the wrong woods"  
Eren wanted to roll his eyes at the mans cliche words  
"Toby, give him some water"  
Eren's eyes closed, he winced at the sound of squeaking metal and footsteps, a metal mug was pushed into his hands and Eren downed it without hesitation. He doubted whatever they gave him would hurt him or his baby... Given the abortion medication had had no effect  
"What brings two of our militaries finest out this way"  
Eren took in a deep breath  
"We were doing night navigation and got lost"  
"Well that's unfortunate for you're friend here. What was that name you said... Levi?"  
"He's my commanding officer"  
"Well I hate to break it to you, he didn't seem the type to come quietly, so we shot him"  
Eren's heart stopped. His who body erupted in goosebumps   
"He's alive... Don't know for how much longer though. Got him good in the shoulder"  
"You do know who is right?"  
The man snorted  
"Doesn't matter who you are out here... Don't suppose they'll like it when they find you both dead"  
"You have to help him. He has powerful friends, they won't stop until they have him back and you're slaughtered..."  
"I'd like to see them try"  
"He's humanities strongest!"  
"Well humanities weak as shit than isn't it. What about you? What are you then?"  
"I'm no one, just an officer"  
"You know Toby, he's not all their in the head, but he's right about you, there's something off with you and that fat little belly of yours"  
"I'm a trainee... I've been falling behind... That's why we had night training"  
The man stood from his chair, the metal scraped against the stone and Eren's head throbbed in protest  
"I'm not a mean man, you can watch your friend die, he's in the cell next to you"  
Eren opened his eyes, it didn't help, everything was blurry  
"You have to help him... Please... I'll do anything"  
The man let out a harsh laugh  
"You'll do anything. A pampered kid like you... Don't make me laugh"  
Eren squinted through the pain, on the right side was rough stone, he began crawling to the left   
"Ohh, the kids got spirit, look at him Toby"  
The man named Toby clapped his hands and giggled. Eren finally reached the bars, even in the dim light, Levi looked even paler than normal   
"If you won't help him, let me..."  
Eren tried to reach for Levi, even though he knew his Captain was out of reach  
"What's your name kid?"  
"Eren..."  
"Alright then Eren. You see, we have to pack up and Toby here... Toby needs someone to look after him"  
"If I do this, you'll help him. Promise me!"  
"Toby... Would you like Eren to play with you?"  
Eren shuddered. He felt Toby moving behind him, and a strong hand yanked him back hard  
"You keep him occupied and we might just help your friend"  
The cell door swung shut and the barrel clicked into the place. Toby sniffed at Eren and Eren fought back his revolution. If it was for Levi... 

The man was obviously not all there, drool poured from his mouth and all sorts of stains covered his clothes, Eren began to kick and fight, which only egged the man on. If it wasn't for the fact that shifting would more than likely bring the place down on Levi, he would have bitten hard into his hand. He thought he could do this for Levi, but he was beyond scared. Toby laughed and giggled, he tore at Eren's pants, snapping the ties at the top of them  
"Toby likes them when they fight..."  
The mans words were slurred, and his hands grabbed at Eren's hips, crushing them easily as he flipped Eren onto his stomach. Eren clawed at the floor, trying to find some purchase. He skinned his knees and he continued to struggle, but screamed as he was breached with no warning. He couldn't help but vomit, Toby grabbed his head and pushed it down into his own mess, forcing him to look at Levi. He prayed his Captain was unconscious. 

Toby was relentless, Eren's body crawled with disgust, blood and semen ran down his thighs, mixing with the urine from the pain of being abused and torn apart. At least the men in his cell had tried to kill him... He didn't have to suffer through this, but even when he did wake up, the man behind him was still moving.

"Toby! Off"  
Eren blinked, he couldn't feel anything from his waist down, it all hurt too much. He wondered if he was even still alive and when Toby released his hips he fell forward, he didn't even feel his stomach hitting the floor. It'd been hours... Was he even still pregnant... with all the damage the man had done?  
"You're alive... That's rare... Toby gets a bit excited... Likes it when they bleed"  
"Help... Him..."  
The man laughed   
"Look at you, arse in the air, laying in your own filth, and you still think of him first. It's pathetic. I wonder what he thinks of a disgusting mess like you. Maybe I should give him to Toby?"  
"No! Help him! Please..."  
Eren's voice was a whisper shout, he didn't have the energy for anything else. Black dots danced across his vision and he vomited into his mouth, unable to move to spit. He passed out.

When he awoke, Levi wasn't there. His body had healed and he pulled his clothes on. He realised he was being watched and looked outside the cell. Toby was sitting on the chair from earlier, and Eren spat in disgust  
"Toby play?"  
"No. Stay away from me..."  
Toby nodded and Eren stared, he wondered if he'd just said no, instead of fighting... Would he have been spared.

He sat huddled in a ball, waiting... And waiting... His was throbbing, and everywhere else felt numb, but finally he head a series of thuds and Levi was dragged into view. A dirty bandage covered his shoulder  
"Sorry. Don't think he's going to make it. Thanks for looking after Toby kid"  
Toby stood and lumbered after the man. They'd left Levi laying outside the cell, and Eren crawled towards him. His Captains face was slightly flushed and Eren let out an angry scream. He couldn't let Levi die. He'd tried to use his own body to prevent that... He got as close to Levi as he could before biting down on his hand. The ground rushed away with a roar, but the form didn't stabilise, however it broke the bars and sent rubble cascading. Eren slumped forward, tugging on Levi. He couldn't let Levi die like this, but he couldn't move either. He sobbed angrily against his Captains chest until his tears ran dry and all he could do was lay there, listening to Levi's heartbeat. 

*  
Levi shivered, he felt like shit and waking up with no idea where you are... well, it's never a good thing. He blinked at the orange sky above him, he had a feeling something had happened... If only his thoughts would cooperate, he winced as he tried to sit up, there was something on his chest and something wrong with his arm  
"E-ren?"  
The smell of vomit filled his senses and the weight moved, unfocused eyes stared down into his. Eren looked like shit  
"You look like shit... What happened?"  
"Our little walk... Apparently we stumbled onto something... And they shot you"  
Eren's voice was low and hoarse, but there was also something else in his tone. Levi went to reach for him, but Eren flinched  
"What's wrong brat"  
"Nothing..."  
"Then why are still here..."  
"Because you wouldn't wake up..."  
"Well I'm awake now... Help me up"  
Eren tried to push himself up, but his legs wouldn't work, he tried again and again, slamming his hands on the floor when he failed   
"Eren, stop"  
Eren continued his struggles, so Levi used his good arm to grab the teen, pushing himself up. He pulled Eren up, the teen practically collapsed on him  
"Eren? Did something happen?"  
"Not... Now..."  
Levi placed his free hand on the wall, pushing past the pain to start dragging Eren towards what seemed the way out  
"Did you to shift?"  
"Failed..."  
"That bad..."  
"They didn't want to help you..."  
Levi tightened his hold on Eren, even though he was trying to hold his own weight, he was basically failing miserably. Going up the stairs was almost impossible, Levi had to grit his teeth to stop himself from passing out.

Eren slipped from his grip the second they made it atop the stairs. In the afternoon light, it all became clear. Levi snarled, he wanted to find the people and tear them apart. He rolled Eren over placing his hands on the brats belly, hoping for some sign. He felt nothing. Stripped of reason he tore himself away from Eren, striding into the remnants of the house, the pain completely replaced and all he hear was the rushing of his own blood. They'd fucking pay. 

He found one man, crushed and broken, but the rest of the house was empty. He skirted the edge of the room, he found a bucket of semi clean water, which meant there had to be a well somewhere. He carried the bucket out, his rage fading, he'd track them down, but Eren first.

He dumped out the water, and found the well, refilling the bucket he carried it back to the teens unconscious form. Having one arm fucking sucked. He carefully pulled down Eren's pants, the smell that hit him had him gagging, it was the stench of the underground, that piss and blood. It's was a disgusting mess and he winced as he began to scrub Eren clean. Eren didn't even awaken when Levi rolled him onto his side, his fingers worked the semen out and Levi held down the bile that burnt his throat. He shuddered to think how Eren was going to be when he woke up. 

When Levi finished his task, he finally started cleaning himself up. He had a fever, and they were both dehydrated. He splashed water over his face before drinking deeply, it tasted like dirt, but it was better than the alternative. He parted Eren's lips slightly and dribbled water between his lips. Things would be so much easier if he knew where they were. 

*  
Eren slept late, the moon was high as he forced his eyes open  
"Levi!"  
He shot up only to fall back down  
"Shhh... Keep it down brat"  
Eren let out a sob as he climbed over to Levi  
"You're awake... He said you might die..."  
"I'm not dead... But you... What happened?"  
"What do you think happened?"  
"Eren... You know what I'm asking..."  
"I traded my body... So they'd help you..."  
Levi surged up, he grabbed Eren by both shoulders  
"Why would you do that?"  
"Because they shot you! They were going to leave you to die... I couldn't let you die..."  
"But that..."  
"It's done... I don't remember most of it..."  
"Eren. Don't ever do that again... I'm not worth it..."  
Eren snapped  
"What was I supposed to do? Let you die? Fuck that"  
Eren rubbed his stomach, trying to calm himself  
"Is the baby alright?"  
"It's moving... I thought I might have lost it..."  
"I was worried too... There was a lot of blood..."  
Levi bit his lip and looked away. He hated being weak, and he hated what Eren had done. The brat didn't know his past, he didn't know the disgusting things he'd done to survive and Eren was still struggling from what had happened so many weeks ago. He raised his head and looked to the teen, Eren was still rubbing the small swell   
"What do we do now?"  
"You shifted right?"  
"Yeah, but my form didn't hold... I couldn't use my legs... I still can't feel them properly"  
"Someone would have heard or seen... For now we wait"  
Eren nodded, he looked to the half destroyed house  
"Did they get away?"  
"One of them was killed..."  
"Shame it wasn't all of them"  
Levi moved his shoulder and winced, Eren didn't miss the look of pain  
"Show me your shoulder"  
"It's fine"  
"Show me. I need to see"  
Levi moved so he was seated I from of Eren. He tugged the remains of his soil shirt off and Eren's fingers shook as he reached towards the bandage. The teen carefully unwrapped it, angry red lines flared from the wound  
"It's infected"  
"I had a feeling it was"  
"Do we have water?"  
"Yeah..."  
Levi moved and retrieved the bucket, placing it beside them. Eren grabbed Levi shirt an dipped the bottom in, scrubbing it between his fingers before pulling it out. He wiped and dabbed gently at the site  
"They took the bullet out..."  
"I suppose that's something"  
Eren nodded, the wound needed to be dressed by the bandages were bloodied and already a gross shade of yellow  
"What is it?"  
"The bandage... It's dirty"  
"Leave it off"  
"It needs to be covered"  
Levi pushed up and staggered towards the house  
"Maybe there's something in here"  
Eren watched as Levi disappeared from view. The whole house made his skin crawl. He didn't like that their captors had escaped. Levi returned after a few minutes, throwing something towards Eren  
"It's not much, but you should eat"  
Eren spun the apple slowly. His stomach wasn't impressed by the thought of food. But he forced himself to bite into the crisp flesh. Levi sat down in front of him  
"Any luck?"  
"Nah, it's a wreck in there"  
Eren nodded  
"I'm sorry... This is all my fault"  
"No, if they'd just let us pass, we never would have found them"  
"I wonder why they're even out here"  
"No idea, but Erwin will tear this place apart when they get here"  
"Do you really think they'll find us?"  
"Yeah"  
Eren fell silent. The apple clogged his throat, and sat uncomfortably in his stomach. He choked it down and laid down, curling in on himself  
"Go ahead and sleep"  
"Only if you do..."  
"I'll keep watch"  
"I should... You're in worse condition"  
"How about we both sleep?"  
"Ok..."  
Levi curled up across from Eren, he wanted to reach for the teen, but didn't know how Eren would react, his unasked question was answered when Eren took his hand and held it against his stomach.

*  
Eren slept fitfully, the first to awake under the sun. He had no real idea how long they'd been gone, he had no way of telling how long he'd been out of it, or how long they'd been underground. He looked down, Levi's hand still firmly in his own, and gently unlaced their fingers. He raised his free hand to Levi's forehead, the mans fever had only grown and Eren bit back a frustrated sob. He picked up his Captains shirt and dunked it in the water from yesterday, before wringing it out and folding it, forming a cold compress. Given the open wound, he didn't want Levi laying on his back, awkwardly Eren pushed himself up, his legs still weren't working properly and he wondered if he should be worried. Gripping Levi under the armpits, he dragged him away from the ruins of the house and over to the base of a tree, there he propped him up and rested his head gently back, so the compress would stay on. Pins and needles ran down his hips and the backs of his legs, and with each step he was sure he'd go sprawling, but he made his way over to the bucket, emptying the water from it before searching for the well. He rinsed the bucket a few times, before finally filling it about 1/3, he didn't trust himself to carry much more without sloshing it everywhere.

Pouring water down Levi's throat was frustratingly slow. He wasn't ignorant to how serious a fever could be. He wiped his Captains body down, he wondered about the scars that decorated his chest and back. He hoped one day Levi would trust him enough to tell him. He he'd run out of things to do, he stood again, making his way to the house and carefully stepping over into the remnants. Almost immediately he came across the body of Toby. He felt nothing for him. No sense of relief. He stepped past, the man was turning his stomach. Inside what he took to have once been the dining area he found vials of different powders. If he had to hazard a guess he'd say drugs, they looked nothing like herbs or spices and would explain why they were less than impressed over Eren and Levi stumbling into their territory. He moved into what was left of the kitchen. The bread on the counter was covered in mould and unwashed dishes filled the sink. These people were worse than animals. He picked his way back out, wanting nothing more than to burn the whole place down. Instead he returned to Levi's side, pouring more water into the mans mouth. He didn't want to stay, but he was worried about leaving. He had no idea which way to go. Levi would know... Levi would be able to tell him what to do. From the positioning the sun, all he could guess was that it was morning, the canopy of the trees blocked out too much of it. 

He took the compress off an dunked in the water, he realised after he probably should have drunk a little before contaminating it, but still wrung Levi's shirt out, this time he slipped on his Captain, and used his finger to tear a bigger hole, preventing the wet fabric from clinging to the bullet hole. He then wet down Levi's hair and finally took a drink. He settled down and placed his head on Levi's thigh, bringing the unconscious mans hand up to rest atop his head. He felt so useless, all he could do was wait.

*  
"Over here!"  
Eren jumped, he'd fallen asleep, or passed out, he looked up and around, he was sure he'd heard a voice. Slipping from Levi, he headed down to the cells. He dug around in the rubble until he pulled out Levi's debris encrusted cloak. He covered himself quickly, and headed back up stairs. In front of him Hanji was already tending to Levi  
"Eren!"  
He turned to look behind him, Armin had practically launched himself at him and Eren flinched from the contact   
"Are you alright? What happened? You've been missing for days"  
Eren shook his head and then shook his friend off, it was hard to ignore the look of hurt on Armin's face, instead he looked back to Levi and where he was being lifted onto Hanji's horse. He moved up behind the woman  
"I'll ride with him"  
Hanji shook her head  
"Not this time, he's got a dangerous fever, you'll ride with Armin"  
Eren wasn't backing down from this  
"Hanji. I can't. I can't be touched..."  
Hanji looked at him and Eren looked away  
"Eren...?"  
"I had to do it... or they wouldn't have helped Levi..."  
Hanji looked revolted  
"I can't ride with anyone..."  
"I'll ride with Levi, Armin can share with Mikasa"  
Eren nodded and Armin and Mikasa were called over, both clearly confused. Hanji wasted no time, mounting her own horse behind Levi and starting off. Eren was left to scramble ungratefully on to Armin's horse, realising now, that he may not actually be able to stay on  
"Eren!"  
Eren looked up, Hanji had called his name and he knew he was in trouble, he spurred his horse lightly in her direction  
"What happened?"  
"Do you want the whole truth or the bit where Levi got shot trying to help me?"  
"Whole truth"  
"I tried to run away, and Levi found me. We were walking back and took a wrong turn, I was dehydrated and Levi went to look for water, I guess I passed out, I woke to the sound of a gun shot and the some guy attacked me. We were in the basement in cages... And...I don't know how long we were there... One of them, he wasn't all there in the head, but he was strong. If I "played" with him, they said they'd consider helping Levi. I passed out a few times... when they brought Levi back, they left him for dead. I trie to shift, but I couldn't hold a form...but it was enough to break the bars and walls. Levi helped me up the stairs, and he had a low grade fever when we went to sleep last night..."  
Hanji nodded  
"Why'd you run?"  
"Because I can't die. I'm a freak, and a killer, I didn't want to bring Levi down. He refused to go back without me... I already know this is my fault"  
Hanji looked at the exhausts teen, they'd barely started back and Eren was already looking ready to fall from his saddle  
"Hanji. No tests... Just let me rot in my cell... "  
Hanji sighed, she hated that things would never be the same between her and Eren   
"That's up to Erwin"  
"Then tell him to transfer me. I can't bring Levi down with me..."  
Hanji said nothing and Eren fell back. 

The teen managed to stay upright though, all the way to HQ, his legs giving out the minute he slipped from the saddle, and he slapped Mikasa away when she went to help  
"Where the hell have you been?"  
"Not now Mikasa..."  
Eren tried to stand, but he couldn't, he fell back on his arse, wincing in disgust as he did so  
"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"  
Despite his snapping, Mikasa clearly worried  
"Nothing that won't heal..."  
Mikasa moved to help him again, but Eren shook his head  
"I'll do it myself"  
"Eren..."  
"Just... Let me do it myself"

Behind him he could hear Erwin and he knew he was in for it. The man was yelling for someone or something and soon two sets of hands were pulling him up  
"Where have you been?"  
Eren sighed, he had to fight not to vomit on his Commanding officer  
"Take me to my cell, and I'll tell you what happened"  
This seemed to appease Erwin, and Eren was dragged forward, unable to find his feet under him.

Eren had thought that Erwin would interrogate him straight away, but the men locked him in his cell and left. Eren shuddered, his skin felt revolting and he wanted to burn the clothes he was wearing. He rushed to strip, wincing at the pulling pain in his back, he looked down at his thighs, he'd expected more traces, but realise in horror that Levi would have cleaned him up. The thought left him retching. Levi had touched something so dirty. He looked up as foot steps landed on the stone steps and he hurried to pull another set of pants on, before moving to his bed, and sitting up against the far wall. He pulled his knees up to hide his stomach, and pulled the blanket over to make sure he was completely hidden. Erwin walked to the front of his cell, but didn't enter  
"Levi's in a bad way"  
Eren nodded, his heart was sinking  
"Hanji says you tried to save him"  
"Yes sir..."  
"And that you ran away"  
"Yes sir"  
"What am I supposed to do with you Eren?"  
"I don't know sir... Leave me here?"  
Erwin let out a sigh and pinched his brow  
"Do you at least know why Levi was shot?"  
"Drugs sir. There were drugs in the house, I'm sure... We wandered into their territory"  
"How many of them where there?"  
"Two that I saw sir. Ones dead, but I'm sure there were more"  
"And why shouldn't you be dead"  
"I don't know sir"  
"Eren. I need to know everything that happened. All of it"  
"It won't change anything"  
"That may be so, but I need a story as to why you've both been gone for a week"  
Eren blinked  
"That can't be right..."  
"Tell me what happened then..."  
Eren took a breath, he left out the fact the abortion had failed, if Hanji wanted to run tests, then the only option he'd have would be to run and leave Levi behind. Still he filled the man in, on all of it. How Levi been helping been helping him right through to running because he was scared. His commander didn't interrupt and when Eren was done he hung his head in disgust. The room was quiet for several long minutes  
"Thank you, for trying to save Levi..."  
Eren shook his head, it wasn't something he needed to be thanked for. He felt dirty and wanted to shower and sleep, and above all, see Levi  
"Until Levi wakes up and confirms what happened, I can't allow you out, you understand right"  
"Yes sir..."  
"But I'm also not a complete monster. I can have Arlert come down and help you bathe"  
"No sir... I can do it myself"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes sir"  
"I'll have food and water brought down and two buckets of hot water. Anything else?"  
"Please don't make Hanji examine me. I'll stay here, just please..."  
"Eren, she needs to check for trauma"  
"If you want proof, my pants are there... covered in..."  
"That's enough, I get the idea"  
"I just want to forget sir"  
Eren clammed up after that and Erwin left, he was repulsed that Eren had willingly let himself be violated for the sake of Levi's life. This seemed to be more obsession than love in his mind, and he didn't like it. Maybe the pair needed to be separated more permanently. 

As promised, food and water was brought down, alone with soap, a cloth and a towel. The buckets of water were brought down a good half an hour after. Eren took the knife from his plate and cut through the top of one of the thin blankets, he tore the fabric enough, so he could tie it to the bars and give himself some privacy while he cleaned up.   
He winced and hissed, the water left his skin red and he scrubbed himself until he bled. Even if he wanted to die now, Levi had survived and that was what mattered.


	7. 7

Levi blinked as his eyes opened, he eyed the ceiling in disgust. Cobwebs. Carefully he pushed himself up, looking down to find his left shoulder bandaged and his arm in a sling. So he was back at HQ, that was good to know. Throwing back the blanket, he rose, confused at first as to why Eren isn't also in the infirmary, but of course he isn't, they're still keeping he's pregnant a secret.  
Why does thinking have to be so hard?

"Levi!"  
Levi winces as Hanji comes bounding towards him  
"You should be in bed!"  
"Where's Eren"  
The man watches as Hanji's face falls, reaching out he grabs her by the arm, his grip firm as he asks again  
"Where's Eren?"  
"Um... He's in his cell..."  
"And he's alright?"  
"I... I don't know, he asked Erwin to lock him away and he isn't allowed any visitors"  
Levi's eyes narrowed, what stupid idea had manifested inside the brats mind now  
"Levi... Did Eren really try to run away"  
"Who told you that?"  
"He did..."  
Levi released the woman's arm and rubbed at his face  
"Yeah... Every idiot in this place was talking about him, and he fell apart"  
Hanji bit her lip  
"I'll go get Erwin, he should be close by, he's been hovering since we brought you back"  
Levi moved to the edge of the bed, his head was beginning on to throb. All he wanted was to mark down and see Eren, but if he got Erwin out of the way, he'd be able to spend more time with the brat.

"Levi, how are you feeling?"  
Levi bit back a retort, forcing himself not to snap  
"Fine, I've had worse"  
Erwin nodded, clearly not believing him  
"You've been out for the last 3 days, it was a bit touch and go for a while"  
Levi let out an internal curse, Eren would probably be worrying himself sick  
"And Eren? Hanji said he's been in his cell?"  
"Yes. Levi, Eren said he ran away... Did we cause this?"  
"You didn't fucking help, but neither did anyone else, all these rumours got into his head..."  
Erwin looked less than impressed  
"Tell me what happened..."  
Levi glared at the floor, and opened his mouth, forcing out what had happened and what Eren had done. He didn't bother hiding his disgust or his frustration over what had happened  
"That matches what Eren said"  
"Of course it does. He's not a liar"  
"I never said he was"  
Levi stood, the world span and he blinked away the dizziness  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
"To see him"  
"Levi, he doesn't want visitors"  
"He'll want to see me"  
"He made it clear, he doesn't"  
Levi groaned  
"That's because he's a stubborn shitty brat"  
As Levi took a step forward, Erwin grabbed his arm, Levi wrenched it back from the mans hold  
"He doesn't want to see you"  
"Since when have you cared about what he wants?"  
Erwin let out a sigh of frustration  
"Levi, you're not being rational. You lose your head when it comes to him"  
"Of course I do. Now excuse me"  
Levi took a few shaky steps before his legs decided they wanted to work, he walked as fast as he dared down to Eren's cell.

*  
Eren kept his eyes firmly shut, maybe if he pretended to be asleep, they'd leave him alone like they had been. He listened as the key scraped the lock and the cell door opened. No such luck it seemed. It'd been days, and all he'd done since that first night was sleep, well pretend to sleep or stare at the rough stone wall. The guilt was eating him alive. 

Beside him the bed dipped and Eren tensed, he scrunched his eyes tighter together, his fists clenched as he tried to block out whoever was there  
"Oi brat, what's this I hear about you asking to be locked down here?"  
Levi... Levi wasn't supposed to be here... He'd asked Erwin to make sure Levi didn't come check on him, he didn't want to drag the man down further, he didn't want Levi tainted with rumours anymore  
"Stop ignoring me"  
Eren didn't move and he felt Levi move, he knew realistically Levi wasn't leaving, but he still hoped. Levi slid under the blankets and pulled Eren close, Eren let out a small choked sob  
"Let me go..."  
"No, not until you talk to me"  
Eren struggled, trying to move away, his heart was pounding  
"Let me go... Please..."  
Levi didn't and Eren started to cry harder. The man behind him moved back slightly and forced Eren on to his back, before laying down and pulling Eren onto his chest  
"That's better. Now talk to me brat"  
Eren shook and cried, he felt revolting and even Levi's touch wasn't helping, he bit down on his lip, pulling a small piece of skin with his teeth  
"Thank you"  
Eren flinched like he'd been slapped  
"You looked after me... I passed out didn't I?"  
Eren shifted, moving over Levi and off the bed, he stalked away, and Levi sat up  
"Eren..."  
"Leave..."  
"Eren?"  
"Get out... I don't want you here..."  
"Liar..."  
"Erwin said you wouldn't come down here... I asked him to keep you away! Why are you here?"  
Levi flew off the bed and across to where Eren was, he pulled the teen up close with his good arm  
"Because I couldn't stop worrying about you, and I know how you get when you're left alone... Besides, I had to thank you"  
Eren wanted to push Levi off of him, but didn't want to hurt the man further  
"Because of me... You got shot... Because of me... You nearly died"  
"But because of you, I'm still here"  
"I'm asking Erwin to transfer me"  
Levi stepped back, his eyes narrowed, but Eren didn't back down  
"Why?"  
"Because it's better for both of us if I go... I can't be responsible for bringing you down with me"  
"Stop it"  
"No you stop it Levi. I'm fucking pregnant, but you have no obligation to me, or to this baby. You should be here, you belong here. I don't. I belong locked away..."  
Levi raised his hand as slapped Eren hard across the face  
"I'm not leaving you, and I'm not leaving our child. I don't care about how dirty you think you are, you aren't. I don't care if you think you're a monster, I am too. I don't are if you're an idiot, I'll save your arse like normal. I fucking care about you and I know you feel the same. So just shut up"  
Levi grabbed Eren by his shirt, pulling him down and forcing a kiss upon the brats pink lips. Eren remained tense, even as Levi pulled away, he reached out his good arm and pulled Eren up against him. Eren said nothing, and eventually let Levi lead him back to the bed. He slipped under the covers and rolled to face the wall, Levi didn't hesitate to slide in behind Eren again. He slipped his arm from the sling and rested his hand on the teens stomach, his fingertips rubbed and moved lightly  
"I'm sorry you were alone... These last 3 days... In here, I can't even imagine the kinds of things you were thinking"  
"They said we were gone a week... But I can't remember it..."  
Levi scrunched his face up  
"That doesn't seem right"  
"That's what I said. I remember right up to hearing you be shot, and then getting taken... and then we were in the cells in that basement, you were unconscious, and Toby... I don't know how long... I kept passing out... and then when they brought you back, they said you probably weren't going to make it... And I shifted... And then after that it's a bit..."  
"I dragged you up the steps... and cleaned you up"  
"I'm sorry you had to see that... that you had to touch me..."  
"It... You did what you thought you had to..."  
"Only I didn't..."  
"What do you mean?"  
Eren let out a shaky laugh  
"Toby wanted to play again, I said no, and he was fine with it..."  
"So now you're wondering... Shit"  
"I'm an idiot, you've always said it... I thought it was my only choice... But if I'd said no... He left the room, I could have said no, he might have stopped... I remember fighting... But..."  
Eren was shaking so hard that Levi, had to bite back the hiss of pain the teen was causing, his shoulder wasn't terribly impressed  
"That means it's been 10 days... We have 11 left..."  
"You should just let me go alone... You'll be in so much trouble"  
"And who knows the trouble you'll get yourself into, no, it just means changing my plans. But it'll be fine... You still want to go right?"  
Eren rolled back, he pushed the sheet down and pulled his shirt up  
"I have to... I'm running out of things I can wear that hide this, I had to wear your cloak back"  
Levi nodded, Eren had definitely grown again, he wondered if maybe the teen was too big, he was what, 17-18 weeks now...  
"What is it? You look worried..."  
"No, just thinking, it's hard, I'm tired"  
"Then you should go back to your room..."  
"I'm fine here, so get comfy, and then we'll both sleep. I bet you hadn't been sleeping or eating have you?"  
"I... Couldn't... I tried, but I feel so guilty..."  
"Tch"  
That was the end of the conversation, Levi forced Eren into his arm... arm, using it to keep Eren from squirming away. He pressed a kiss to the top of the brats head and let his eyes slide closed.

*  
Eren shivered in the dark, the last few days had flown by, and now he was sitting with the rest of his team, he looked around nervously, before pulling Levi's cloak around himself, his Captain had been kind enough to swap with him. It was a small comfort given how scared Eren was feeling.

The cart began to move and Eren closed his eyes, this was the last time he'd see HQ for who knew how long. He wouldn't miss the building, and given how everyone was still treating him, he wouldn't miss them either. But he knew he would. Beside him Armin reached and took his hand, Eren swallowed down the discomfort the gesture had stirred, this may very well be the very last trip he ever made with his friend  
"Eren?"  
Eren forced his eyes open and blinked, everyone was staring at him  
"What?"  
"Why are you crying?"  
Eren pulled his hand free and wiped his face  
"I didn't know I was"  
Armin looked at him almost sadly  
"You can talk to us..."  
Eren shook his head  
"I'm fine..."

Eren dozed off as on as they made their way towards Capital. Like Levi had said days ago, they were in a supply run, only this time neither of them was returning. They'd both left everything behind. Eren's key now sat in an envelope on his bed, a simple note lay inside with it, "no matter what happens, I'm on your side"  
He hadn't know how to leave them all, he felt he should say something, but didn't know what. He thought about "I'll be back", but he couldn't say for sure, Levi had said 6 months, but anything could happen.

His Captain passed through the city gate, the sun was just rising and the shadows danced across the building. It was almost pretty, almost, but now he was here, everything was too real. He kept his head down, hoping they wouldn't be able to see his the sadness on his face. He'd miss them all.

Levi finally brought the cart to a halt and then began to pile out, Eren winced as his stomach moved as he jumped down, he was thankful they hadn't ridden, he didn't think he could actually get up on a horse  
"All right shitty brats, the girls will be shopping for the female soldiers"  
Levi passed an envelope over to Historia  
"Blouse, no buying food. That's the boy's job. There's money in the envelopes, but if you can bill it to the Survey Corps, do. Arlert, here's your envelope and shopping list. Now you weren't told this, but Eren and I won't be returning with you, thanks to our little unsanctioned adventure, we'll be returning after a full report"  
Mikasa gaped and Eren looked away  
"Ackerman, you're in charge, I expect you can handle that and any issues, you're expected to resolve yourself. Meet back here at sundown"  
Mikasa was clearly confused, they weren't supposed to be left alone. Her mouth was little more than a thin line  
"Is there a problem?"  
"Why weren't we told sir?"  
"Because you need to learn to think for yourselves. Now get going"  
Levi and Eren stood there, watching as they all split up and began walking the city, Armin waved broadly, and Eren waved back  
"Do you think they brought it?"  
"Maybe, they're a smart bunch, but I'm smarter"  
Levi began to walk and Eren fell into step beside him, following as his Captain lead him through the maze of city side streets and down more than one set of shoddy steps, by the end of it Eren was thoroughly lost and confused.

Levi stopped abruptly at an inconspicuous wood door, he slipped a key from his pocket, opening the door and ushering Eren in  
"Welcome to home sweet home. No one knows of this place, you're the first I've ever brought here"  
Eren nodded, it was clear Levi hadn't been here for a while, a thin layer of dust clung to everything  
"This place is disgusting, you clean and I'll shop"  
Eren nodded, he was in no real position to complain. His belly was now so big that he couldn't actually do his pants or gear up. He stripped Levi's cloak off and looked around, finding the coat rack was on the back of the door  
"Is there anything you need specifically?"  
"Clothes that fit"  
Levi rolled his eyes  
"Is there anything you won't eat?"  
"Not really sir..."  
"Is there anything that you can't eat?"  
"No sir..."  
"Eren, it's Levi, you better get used to it. You'll find the cleaning things under the sink, and I've got cloths to cover your face with in the draw above. It's not much..."  
Eren shook his head, looking around  
"It's safe and that's what matters"  
"Alright, I'll be back, I'll take the key so make sure you lock the door and don't answer it for anyone"  
Eren nodded and Levi gave him a quick kiss before leaving.

With Levi gone Eren stripped off his gear and shirt, as it was sticking uncomfortably. He looked down at his belly, he was already half way through his pregnancy and the little one inside had been through so much, he hoped the second half wouldn't be as eventful. He looked around for somewhere to dump his shirt, but there was no where really suitable in the main room, so he began opening the other doors. He hadn't expected the bathroom to have a separate toilet there to be another bedroom, given the main room had a bed, as well as the living/dining/kitchen area. Levi said no one else had been here, and he wondered if it was true. He padded back out to the kitchen and began rifling through the cupboards out of curiosity. They were all empty, apart from the one under the sink. He grabbed the cleaning supplies out and then started inspecting the draws. Glasses, cutlery and plates were all neatly stacked away, but Eren frowned when he realised they only had fry pans. He didn't like asking Levi to buy things, he felt guilty and hoped Levi would take the initiative. He found the cloths and wrapped one around his face, the first place he'd clean would be the kitchen.

Levi still wasn't back by the time the kitchen was done, he hoped he'd done a good enough job, it was certainly better than it had been, next he started on the bathroom, eyeing the cobwebs on disgust. He didn't hate spiders, but always found it unnerving when he was washing and looked up to see one looking down. After dusting down the walls and cabinet, he sank down, in sore need of a break. His hips were stinging and his feet were sore, but above all he was dead tired. He slouched down and brought his knees up, his hands coming to rest on his belly and rubbed it happily  
"We'll be safe here... You're daddy won't let anything happen to you... And I won't either..."  
He whispered further affectionate words before closing his eyes, only intending a few minutes break.

*  
Levi carried his wrapped packages home. Clothes for Eren had been the hardest to get and he'd had to pull a few favours which had meant wasting time, and now he was running late and Eren had been alone for hours. He cursed as he fumbled with the key and then stumbled through the door  
"Eren?"  
His voice was met by silence, the house was dark and he felt a stab of panic, what if the brat had changed his mind? Placing the bundles on the dining table, he then pulled out the lantern from under the bed, lighting it quickly and began looking for his brat. 

He smiled down at Eren before sighing, the teen was snoring lightly in the bathroom, his hands firmly covering his stomach. It was still amazing that their child was inside. Crouching down he gently shook Eren awake  
"Captain Levi sir...?"  
Levi sighed  
"It's Levi brat, have a good nap?"  
Eren nodded and let Levi pull him up, blushing brightly when he realised he was shirtless  
"I'm sorry s... Levi"  
"It's fine, nothing I haven't seen before, I'm sorry I was so late back, people can be so stupid"  
Eren nodded, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth as he yawned  
"Did you make it to cleaning the bed?"  
"Sorry... I did the kitchen, and started in here..."  
"But you fell asleep?"  
Eren nodded and Levi looked around  
"Why don't you take a shower and I'll organise the bed?"  
Eren looked at the shower and nodded, in the darkness he wouldn't be able to see the spiders  
"Do you want the lantern? I have another one somewhere..."  
"You take it sir... Levi... I'll be fine"  
"Alright, leave the door open and there's towels in the cabinet"  
Levi walked from the bathroom and out the main room, revolted by how dirty this place had become after a few months of absence. He stripped the sheet covering the bed off and wrinkled his nose in disgust. Tomorrow this whole place was getting a thorough clean through.

Eren hummed slightly as the lukewarm water cascading down his naked form, his hands rubbed the soap in broad circles, and then he roughly washed his hair. A proper shower would have to wait until morning, but this would do for now. He turned the taps off and grabbed a towel, drying himself quickly before wrapping it around himself and pushing down his embarrassment to walk out and slide into a seat at the dining table, even though he'd given it a quick wipe down it still felt dirty under his fingers and he frowned  
"Better?"  
"Yeah... Can I do anything to help?"  
"No, I'm nearly done and then you can climb into bed"  
Eren smiled  
"You do realise I've already slept for hours"  
"I know, but you probably barely slept before we left"  
"I napped on the way here..."  
"That's not sleeping properly. It takes a lot of energy to make a baby"  
Eren snorted and Levi shot him a glare  
"I thought it just took one drunk Captain and a tipsy teen"  
"Shitty brat"  
Eren nodded, at least Levi wasn't made at his joke, he watched as the man finished making the bed  
"I did buy you clothes you know..."  
Eren jumped, he'd phase out between Levi straightening the sheet and the man moving to his side  
"Clothes are good"  
Levi slid two thick wrapped bundles towards him  
"They should fit"  
""Mhmm... I'm looking forward to pants"  
"You were wearing pants this morning"  
"Ah yes, but pants that do up..."  
Levi coughed and looked away, he didn't mind Eren running around the way he was right now, but since the nap they'd taken together, the day he'd awoken, the teen hadn't been up for anything more than a few light touches, and he was probably more than a little uncomfortable at Levi staring at his body  
"Do you need help?"  
Eren shook his head and slid the brown twine from the packages  
"I tried to go with what you usually wear"  
Eren nodded, the first shirt was a simple tunic, only bigger than his normal one and he pulled it on quickly, relieved is covered his stomach and he was sure if he stood, it'd cover half his arse too. He placed the rest of the shirts aside and opened the other bundle. The pants were similar to his uniform ones, but wider at the top, he ha a feeling they were for female soldiers, a feeling that only grew when he slipped them on, they clung to his arse and thighs and he shot Levi a glare  
"Hey, I have actually ones coming, they're fine for now"  
Eren let out a dissatisfied huff, but gathered up all his new clothes  
"Where should I put these?"  
"Just leave them there for now, in the morning well out them in the wardrobe. I assume you're ok with sharing one"  
Eren nodded, not trusting himself not to scream yes. Instead he spun around slowly, trying to look at his own arse in the tight pants  
"I won't be able to sleep in these"  
His tone was almost regretful, he didn't have anything else, the bundle had only two more pairs of the same cut  
"Well it's a good thing I don't mind isn't it, but if you're that uncomfortable, I'll make up the spare bed"  
"No... It's fine..."  
"If you want you can slip into bed, I'll make dinner and bring it over. What do feel like?"  
"Bread... Do we have any cheese"  
"Bread and cheese it is"  
Eren watched as Levi moved to the kitchen, he didn't know how to tell Levi he wanted to strip without him seeing  
"Go ahead, I won't look"  
It was like Levi had read his mind and he quickly stripped off the pants and dove into bed. It was a little lumpy, but still better than the one in his cell, he sat with his back against the wall and watched Levi moving around the kitchen  
"Are you sure... I mean, you can still go back..."  
Levi let out a sigh and Eren flinched  
"I left Erwin a letter, I said we'd be back in 6 months, he'll be pissed but your safety and well being is more important"  
"Even... If we can't have sex"  
Levi spluttered and dropped the plate he was holding  
"This isn't about sex... You know that right?"  
"It doesn't seem fair though. You're giving up everything and putting your life on hold for me... And I can't even give you that"  
"Is it really that inconceivable that I might actually like spending time with you?"  
"A little... It just doesn't seem right"  
Levi finished slicing the bread and cheese before pouring two glasses of water and carrying the lot over to the bed. He winced as he passed Eren his plate, despite his best efforts to hide it, his shoulder was still tender  
"And then there's that... I don't understand how you're not mad at me..."  
Eren's voice trailed off and he looked away  
"You didn't shoot me. You're not to blame. You need to stop thinking you are"  
Eren shook his head, before looking down at the plate in his hands  
"I know this isn't much... I never thought I'd be here with someone... But we can make it work right? I've got some contacts, so I can work and you can rest knowing no ones going to find you, or try and hurt you"  
"And what do I do... If I feel like I don't deserve this?"  
"You get used to it. You'll probably regret living with me by the end of it all anyway, I'm not the easiest person to get along with... Apparently I'm not very expressive either"  
"You are when you're glaring..."  
Levi nodded  
"I was told I came out glaring and my face has been like that since"  
Eren picked up a slice of bread and began to eat and Levi let the conversation fall.

After they'd finished Levi washed the dishes while Eren tried to get comfortable, he couldn't stop thinking about Levi's future and if he'd ruined everything and how much his friends would hate him for leaving. Crying lightly he buried his face in his pillow, muffling most of it, Levi let him cry it out before stripping and climbing into bed  
"It'll all be alright..."  
"I don't see how..."  
"Just let me take care of you and you will... do you want to snuggled"  
Eren pulled the corner of the pillow away from his face  
"Did you just say snuggle?"  
"You seem to like it... Don't make me say it again"  
"I never thought I'd hear you say snuggle... Humanities strongest saying snuggle, it just seems"  
"Fine, go to sleep then"  
"But snuggling is something lovers do..."  
"And we're not?"  
"We are?"  
Levi rolled onto his side and pulled the pillow away from Eren's face  
"We are. So forget about humanities strongest or last hope. Here we are Eren and Levi. Now, yes or no?"  
Eren nodded and Levi let him curled around his body, the mans hand came up to rub his back an he tensed  
"No good?"  
"I... Not my back... I panic..."  
Levi let his hand drop  
"Sorry..."  
"Nope, it's fine... This is nice enough"  
"You tried so hard to help me and then I went and did that. I'm surprised you can even look at me"  
"When I saw what happened, I wanted to tear then to shreds, and I really wish you hadn't, but I can't change that, but I'm not going to leave you because of it"  
Eren nodded  
"It's like I'm back at square one all over again. Armin held my hand today and even though I knew I wouldn't see him again for months, it still made me feel sick"  
"All it means is we'll start all over again, and we can start all over again as many times as you need. I don't want to do anything you're not comfortable with, so you've got to be honest with me"  
"I'll... try..."  
Levi nodded  
"How do you feel about kissing?"  
"You're the only one I've ever kissed..."  
"So you don't mind?"  
"No... I don't mind"  
Levi tilted Eren's head up and pressed a kiss to his brats forehead  
"Small steps"  
"Small steps"

*  
At HQ Erwin was furious. Mikasa had reported straight to him as soon as they'd arrived back and Erwin was ready to kill Levi. How could he just leave them. And for what? So he could run off with Eren? Disgusted he dismissed the girl and stormed up to Levi's room. The door was unlocked and swung open easily. Fucking Levi. 

Striding across to Levi's desk he be glared at the envelope siting there with his name on it, angrily he snatched it up  
"Erwin. Have taken Eren somewhere safe, we'll be back in 6 months. Trust us, we will be back. Levi"  
Erwin wanted to tear his hair out in frustration. This didn't explain anything. What was he supposed to tell his higher ups? His friend had gone crazy and fallen for the brat he was supposed to kill. He stalked from Levi's room, slamming the door as he went. Levi had to have had help and he had to have been planning this for a while.

*  
Eren sighed, he and Levi had been hidden away for three weeks now... Well Eren had been hidden away, Levi would disappear for hours and then come home. Eren knew he was working, but didn't know who for or what he was doing. When he thought about it, they hadn't talked that much at all.

Eren had moved into the spare room, he'd found a small collection of books in there and it was the only thing preventing him from dying of boredom. But even then, that had its limits. He wanted to do something, sometime to contribute, he didn't like hiding away and letting Levi do everything.

There was a crash at the front door and Eren jumped, it was still sun up, so Levi shouldn't be back and he scrambled from the bed into the main room, picking up the broom in the process. It wasn't exactly a weapon, but the wood was still comforting in his hand. He watched the door handle slowly open and then Levi fell through the door. Eren couldn't help but laugh and moved to help the man up  
"You scared the shit out of me"  
Taking Levi's arm, he moved him enough to closed the door and helped Levi over to the bed. He wrinkled his nose, his sort of lover smelt of booze  
"Are you drunk?"  
"Maybe. Had to drink at work"  
Eren nodded and moved to get Levi a drink of water and knelt down to pull his boots off  
"You don't have to do that"  
"I've got nothing else to do"  
Levi sighed and flopped back  
"At least I've got a few days before the next job, we could get some stuff done around here"  
"You do realise, there is nothing left to do... I even fixed the leak under the sink"  
"There was a leak under the sink"  
"Yep"  
"Shit"  
"It's sorted"  
"It's the stuff I should be doing"  
"And then what would I do? I've only got those books to read, and there's only so much reading I can do"  
"I know, but it's only for a few more months..."  
Eren took the glass from Levi and carried it back over to the sink, he placed it down before returning to spare room. His baby moved and kicked and he climbed into the bed. He was going to he so fat and unfit by the end of this all.

Levi rubbed his face, he knew Eren was frustrated but this was for his own good. Maybe he could take the brat out for a bit, but the nights were getting cold now and he shouldn't be wandering around... But at the same time he didn't want Eren to feel like a prisoner.

He stumbled as he stood, and walked around, he hated drinking at the best of times, but day drinking was worse. He looked around and found the only thing to do was wash and dry the glass he used. This place really wasn't designed for long term habitation. He started pulling out various food items and then went hunting around for a pan, he frowned when he only found a fry pan. Eren had done most of the cooking and he'd done well especially now that Levi knew they had no pots or pans. He walked over to the spare bedroom  
"I'm going out for a bit. I shouldn't be long"  
Eren didn't reply and he closed the bedroom door. 

That night Levi went all out, making a pasta dish Isabel had taught him years ago, the girl had been a scatter brain, but she'd made amazing pasta. Eren seemed to enjoy it, even offering him a small smile as he ate. After dinner they did the dishes together and then Levi helped Eren dress  
"A short walk, it's cold outside"  
Eren positively beamed at him and Levi awkwardly took Eren's hand  
"Is... Is this alright?"  
Eren nodded and the pair left the safety of the house.

A cold wind filled the streets, blowing rubbish from the bins as it went, but Eren didn't care. It felt so good to be outside. They walked silently, still holding hands, even as people passed by. Eren's cloak covered his face, so to them they were just two lovers on a walk.  
After about half an hour they started back towards home. Eren's steps were slowing, the lack of exercise and pregnancy had left him exhausted. He collapsed down on the bed and let Levi pull his boots off  
"Can we do that tomorrow?"  
"Yeah... It was nice"  
Eren nodded and yawned, he felt a hard kick and pulled his shirt up, taking Levi's hand to place it upon his belly. The man smiled as he felt the baby kick again  
"That's amazing"  
"Yeah, I don't think I'll ever get used to it though"  
Levi started a Eren's belly in awe as the baby continued to move. When Eren yawned again Levi moved his hand away  
"You should get into bed, it was pretty cold outside"  
Eren nodded and Levi helped him stand  
"Do you need help"  
Eren nodded, and Levi's hands came to his pants, this was the closest thing to intimacy that had happened since coming here  
"Lift your leg...other one"  
Eren kept his hand on Levi's shoulder as he stepped from his pants. He crawled into bed and closed his eyes.

*  
Eren woke to the feeling of Levi's hands at some point they'd changed position and Levi was spooned up behind him, his hand rubbing up and down Eren's side and Eren shivered  
"Levi?"  
"Mhmm"  
"What are you doing?"  
Levi didn't reply, instead he pressed kissed to Eren's shoulder and Eren fought the panic  
"Levi. Stop"  
Levi's hand slid down between his legs and tugged at Eren's limp penis. Tears formed in Eren's eyes and he pushed Levi's hand away  
"Levi, no... I can't"  
Levi pulled back and rolled Eren over, he pushed his mouth against Eren's and Eren kept his closed. Levi was acting strange and Eren had a sinking feeling he was still sleeping  
"What's wrong?"  
Eren looked up at Levi. He realised aside from disgust, part of him wanted Levi to touch him, but not like this. Slipping from the bed was a struggle, Levi didn't want to let him go, but once Eren was free he moved to the sink. Filling a glass of water before returning. He flicked the lantern on and looked at his lover. Levi's hands were now touching and working himself towards orgasm and Eren felt nothing, his dick still hung limply, frustration and disgust finally started to build. Wiping the tears that had begun to run away, he reached out and poured the water over Levi's face. The man let out a huge spluttering breath before shooting upright. Clearly confused  
"What the fuck!"  
Eren flinched back and dropped the glass, there was a moment of silence after the sound of it shattering and Eren ran back to his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Levi was confused as fuck. He'd been asleep and now he was awake and wet and Eren was crying. He looked down and realised he was half hard and had a sinking feeling. Getting out of bed he pulled his pants on and went and knocked on Eren's door. He could hear sobbing inside and tested the handle, it opened  
"Eren?"  
"Go away Levi"  
Levi stepped into the room. Eren was sobbing hard and levy swallowed down the uncomfortable lump in his throat  
"Are you alight?"  
"It doesn't matter"  
"It does"  
"Just go back to bed, I'll sleep here tonight"  
"I'm not going back until you talk to me"  
"I can't... Not right now"  
"I'm sorry, for whatever it was that happened"  
"It doesn't matter"  
"You're sobbing, it matters to me"  
"Levi, please... We'll talk about this in the morning"  
Levi slipped from the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He looked down at where the glass had smashed and realised there was blood, Eren must have stepped on some of the pieces. He longed to go back to the teen side, even if he had to use Eren's cut feet as an excuse, instead he started cleaning up the mess before climbing into bed. He didn't sleep that night, he couldn't. His thoughts on his sobbing partner.

*  
Eren didn't want to face the morning. It wasn't Levi's fault. The man had been asleep, but still, the thought scared him. What if Levi had taken it further, what then? The man was probably angry at himself as angry at Eren... He'd dumped a glass of water over Levi after all. A soft knock fell on the door  
"Eren, breakfast"  
The idea of food made him want to vomit, it rose in his throat and he swallowed hard  
"I'm... Not... Hungry"  
He heard Levi sigh and felt even guiltier, burying his face under his pillow as he started to cry again.

Levi sat down on the bed again, the only thing he could think of was he did something in his sleep, and somehow had hurt Eren in the process. He didn't want this to come between them and he rose again. He walked into the spare room without knocking  
"Eren, we need to talk about what happened? I did something right"  
Eren shifted to the very edge of the bed, his head still under the pillow as he sniffled  
"I did something in my sleep? Did I touch you?"  
"You didn't mean to..."  
"That's besides the point. I'm sorry, I must have scared you"  
Levi watched the pillow move and assumed that meant Eren was nodding  
"Will you come out? Or just move the pillow away?"  
Cautiously Eren shifted the pillow from his face  
"You did the right thing... Waking me up"  
"I didn't know if you'd stop"  
Levi's heart sank further, Eren's words cut  
"I am so sorry"  
"You were asleep... besides, we can't undo what happened..."  
Levi sat on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands  
"What did I do?"  
"Nothing... You just felt me up, but when I said to stop, you didn't want to..."  
Levi left out a curse  
"Do you want me to leave? I don't have any jobs lined up today, but I can still go"  
Eren rolled over and Levi looked back as the bed moved, the brats eyed were painfully red  
"Stay... I'm scared to be alone..."  
Levi nodded, he shifted his leg so he was sitting better on the bed  
"Did you... did I touch you further?"  
"No... When I got out of bed, you started touching yourself"  
Levi winced, he'd fucked up royally  
"I didn't... I didn't even get hard... I didn't feel anything at first... But then I was frustrated and disgusted... at you... and myself"  
Levi pushed himself off the bed and Eren seemed confused  
"I shouldn't be here, I'm only making things worse"  
Eren made a small gasping sobbing sound  
"I don't mean leaving you... I just mean... fuck. I was supposed to help you, protect you... I'm just as bad as they are"  
Eren shook his head  
"No, you were asleep"  
"Me being asleep is what got you into this in the beginning"  
Levi flinched at the coldness in his own voice, he hadn't meant to sound so cold  
"Shit. I'm just making this worse. I don't know what to say. You did nothing wrong and it's not your fault. I'm not mad at you, but I keep putting my foot in it. I'll wait out there..."  
Levi left before Eren could reply, he left the door open, hoping Eren wouldn't feel alone. He'd really really fucked up. He didn't think he'd do anything like that, especially given he was sober when they'd gone to bed.

Eren shifted from his bed slowly, his hand on his stomach as he moved, his baby was clearly not happy. He winced as he felt something sharp stab into his feet, stumbling backwards and landing on the edge of the bed  
"Levi!"  
He heard the mans footsteps and looked up at the man  
"I think there's something in my feet"  
Levi nodded  
"You stepped on glass last night, I thought it would have come out... Can I?"  
Eren nodded and Levi squatted down, lifting Eren's left foot carefully. Bits of glass were stuck on the bottom and a couple had pierce Eren's skin  
"I need to get the first aid kit"  
Levi lowered Eren's foot again and disappeared into the bathroom, returning with his first aid kit. He pulled out his tweezers and a cloth. First wiping down Eren's feet and then pulling the shards free. Eren made no sound as he pulled the shards out and Levi didn't know what to say. He hoped Eren had wanted to get up an talk to him, but it was more likely he just wanted to use the toilet. Eren's feet began to heal and Levi cleaned up the small amount of mess he'd made  
"All done"  
"Thank you"  
Levi stood and carried the things from the room, Eren cursed himself for not stopping him. He stood again, ignoring the small amount of pain in his feet and walked into the main room, straight over to the bed he'd abandoned the night before and slipped into his side. Levi came from the bathroom and stared at him  
"I don't want to be afraid"  
Levi nodded  
"I.. come lay next to me, but not too close..."  
Levi obeyed and climbed onto the bed, he laid down so he faced Eren  
"Is this ok?"  
"Yeah"

The two laid in silence until Eren's stomach rumbled. Levi looked at him and Eren looked away  
"I'll make you something"  
Levi slipped from the bed, he walked to the kitchen and cut up a couple of apples and an orange, before bringing the plate over to Eren  
"Thank you"  
Levi nodded and sat back on the bed, Eren ate quietly before passing the plate back to him  
"Levi?"  
Levi paused as he'd gone to stand  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you think... Maybe we can try touching a little?"  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
"Probably not, but I don't want to be scared of you too"  
Levi swallowed and set the plate on the floor  
"Clothes on or off?"  
"Off..."  
Levi pushed his pants off and Eren trembled, he patted the bed next to him and Levi climbed up, sitting next to him so they were close  
"What do you want me to do?"  
Eren didn't know how to explain what he wanted, he wasn't even sure himself, he tugged on the hem of his shirt and looked to Levi  
"You don't know? How about we take your shirt off?"  
Eren nodded and sat forward and Levi moved so he was straddled over Eren's knees. He took the fabric carefully and slid it up slowly, watching Eren for any reaction. The teen said nothing, even once the shirt was off  
"I'm going to touch you now"  
Eren gave a single nod, watching Levi's hands as they moved to gently rest on his stomach, from there Levi moved his hands up across Eren's chest and down his sides  
"How does that feel?"  
"Weird... A little scary... But alright"  
Levi nodded and kept moving his hands, he stopped to gently rub the small breasts that had begun to form and Eren sucked in a breath  
"Too much?"  
"No... Keep going"  
Levi's fingers ran over every inch of Eren's smooth chest and stomach, his fingers gently brushed against top Eren's pubes and Eren sucked another breath in, Levi kept going though, he slid his hands down over Eren's blanket covered legs, and up to his own thighs before stopping  
"Do you want to keep going?"  
"My back... Can you touch my back?"  
Levi nodded and moved so Eren could move. He turned slowly, presenting Levi with his back  
"Just..."  
"I'll go slow"  
Levi started at Eren's shoulders, he kept his touch light and gently massaged his way down, like the first time, he could feel the tension fading, though if he got too close to the teens hips Eren would tense right up again. Eren let out a sob and Levi pulled back  
"Sorry"  
"No... It's not you... It's me... I'm broken"  
Levi wrapped his arms around Eren from behind  
"You're not broken"  
Eren remained stiff as he cried  
"I... Wanted you to touch me last night... A piece of me wanted it... Even though you were asleep... But now you are... I'm not even hard"  
Levi bit his lip, trying not to laugh at the way Eren had said his last sentence  
"Do you want to be?"  
"I don't know... I feel something when you touch me... I feel some sort of arousal, but..."  
Levi slid his hand down, resting them on the swell  
"You don't have to force yourself"  
"But I'm frustrated..."  
Eren covered his face with his hands and Levi gaped  
"Let me take care of you... Like last time?"  
"I don't know..."  
"At least turn around so I can kiss you?"  
Eren nodded and Levi let him go, letting Eren move himself before climbing up and straddling Eren's lap, he leant in and kissed his brat deeply, happy that Eren was accepting his kiss and then tongue as he deepened it further. The two kissed until the lack of oxygen forced them to part. Eren gazed in to Levi's eyes before leaning in, initiating the kiss this time as he brought his hands up and ran his fingers over Levi's chest. 

Levi was more than happy to let Eren do as he needed, the brat had given him yet another chance and he was stupidly happy. Even after the kiss ended, Eren's hands kept moving until he finally ghosted over the top of Levi erection  
"You don't have to..."  
Eren shook his head and experimentally jerked Levi lightly, Levi moaned in response and Eren stilled  
"Levi?"  
"Eren"  
"I... If I wanted more... Would you give me more?"  
Levi blinked and pulled away  
"You shouldn't rush..."  
This wasn't the right thing to say. Eren pushed Levi back and then the blankets down  
"I'm sick of being broken. I'm sick of being scared. I don't know what to do, to stop feeling like this. I'm tired and I'm frustrated and I'm scared of sex, but I want I be with you, I want to feel connected, but instead I'm a fucking limp dicked failure"  
Eren pulled down Levi's legs and crawled onto his lap  
"I don't want to be like this. I..."  
Levi sat up an pulled Eren close, the teen clung to him and cried  
"You keep trying to rush things"  
"That's because I'm making no progress"  
"You are, you let me touch you today"  
"Only because I was scared of becoming scared of you"  
Eren shifted his hips, rubbing against Levi's erection in the process  
"You're doing that on purpose aren't you"  
"Maybe..."  
"How does it feel?"  
"I feel like I'm going to throw up, or pass out and my hearts pounding"  
"Don't puke on me"  
Eren nodded and lifted himself slightly, Levi let out a small moan as the teen pressed against the tip of his erection  
"We're not doing it without lube"  
Eren released Levi and crawled off the bed, he disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a small bottle of oil  
"Eren, I don't think..."  
"Please"  
Eren looked so sad and broken that Levi couldn't say no, he placed his hand out and Eren passed him the bottle  
"Sit on the bed, I need to prepare you"  
Eren did as he was told, he grabbed Levi's pillow and covered his face  
"I'm not doing it if you're going to hide"  
Eren reluctantly pulled the pillow down and Levi moved between his legs, the man kissed his inner thighs before oiling his fingers and gently beginning to massage Eren's entrance.

Eren bit his lip, he fought back the panic and terror. This was Levi. He had nothing to be afraid of. He watched the man carefully as he began to finger him, pain and discomfort slowly gave way and his legs shook as he was opened. Finally Levi slip his fingers free  
"We don't have to go further then this"  
"I... I want you"  
Levi nodded, he oiled his own erection and sat the bottle down  
"How do you want me?"  
Eren bit his lip, he knew he couldn't take it from behind, but having Levi atop him was scary too  
"On your back"  
Levi raised and eyebrow, but laid back like before. He let Eren slowly crawl into his lap before propping himself up, his hands itched to grip Eren's perfect hips, but that would probably send Eren into meltdown, the teen wasn't even hard, despite how much he said he wanted this. He watched as Eren rocked his hips experimentally, and let out a small moan as the friction built between them  
"Close your eyes"  
Levi obeyed and felt Eren lift himself up a little before beginning to slide down, the teen moved slowly and Levi was in some kind of heavenly hell. Eren was so warm and wet inside, he moaned loudly when Eren had finally taken him completely. He waited until Eren moved a little before opening his eyes, the scene in front of him was beyond erotic. Eren's perfect body was sitting there, his hands in his own hair and he was biting his bottom lip so sinfully, god he wanted to move  
"Eren?"  
His voice sounded unnaturally high and he coughed  
"Eren?"  
Eren opened his own eyes, looking down at Levi  
"Sorry, I'm alright"  
Levi nodded and rolled his hips slowly, Eren released his bottom lip, he moaned slightly and fell forward, his hands against Levi's chest as he held himself up  
"Do you want me to move?"  
Eren nodded and Levi began to move, slowly at first until Eren's fingers gripped his chest, the pain spurred him on and Eren slid his hands back, now gripping at Levi's hips as his mouth hung open and he panted hard  
"Put... Put your hands on my hips"  
Levi nodded and grabbed Eren's hips, he use them to move the teen in time with his own movements, loving the lewd sounds that filled the room, he watched as Eren's hand moved down as teen began to touch himself, and he struggled to hold back cumming right then, his rhythm began to become jerky as his desperation grew  
"Cum... Inside me"  
Levi lifted Eren as slammed him down as he came, a feral growl fell from his throat and he rode through the back to back orgasms. A top of him, Eren fell forward and began to sniffle, Levi immediately wrapped his arms around Eren and pressed kisses to the shoulder resting against his face. They lay there until Eren finally slid off of him and curled up on the bed  
"Eren?"  
Eren's voice was thick with sadness  
"I..."  
Levi pushed himself up and curled around Eren  
"Talk to me?"  
"It felt good... Really good..."  
"Sex is supposed to..."  
"But, I couldn't cum. I wanted too, but I couldn't"  
Levi sighed, he pressed kisses to Eren's back  
"Do you regret it?"  
"No"  
"Do you want to shower?"  
"Yes... Now it's over my skins crawling... but, I don't want to wash you off"  
"You can shower, we can lay in bed and snuggle all day"  
Eren snorted and Levi let out a small internal sigh of relief  
"I still can't get used to you saying snuggle"  
"Snuggle, snuggle, snuggle"  
Levi said the word three different ways and Eren shook his head  
"I don't want to move either"  
"Alright"  
Freeing one arm, Levi felt around for the blanket and pulled it up over them, once done he slid his hand onto Eren's belly and Eren interlaced their fingers  
"Thank you Levi"  
"Anytime brat"


	8. 8

A loud pounding startled both lovers, Levi looked at Eren and Eren shook his head  
"Grab your clothes and get in the bathroom. Don't come out"  
Levi slipped from the bed one way as Eren went the other, he waddled awkwardly inside the room and closed the door, trying to pull his clothes on without falling. His heart was pounding and he held his breath, trying to calm down so he could hear what was happening.

Levi waited until the bathroom do was closed before crossing to the kitchen and pulling out the largest knife they had, cautiously he slipped back to the door, the pounding continued and he reached down for the handle, counting to 3 silently before unlocking it and yanking the door open. He glared at the man on the other side, not lowering the knife a he grabbed his arm and pulled in in  
"Nice to see you too, Levi"  
"I wish I could say the same. What are you doing here?"

Erwin sat down at the dining table, casting a look around the room  
"Where Eren?"  
"None of you business. How did you find us?"  
"We had a report that someone's been cleaning up the trash in this neighbour hood, it had your handiwork all over it"  
Levi sighed, he'd let himself get careless, confident that people wouldn't put two and two together   
"That doesn't explain why you're here. I said 6 months, it's been 2"  
Erwin nodded  
"You did, but that meant nothing. You up and left, you took a valuable military resource with you. You're lucky it's just me"  
"Yes, extremely"  
Levi's voice dripped with sarcasm  
"Eren's here isn't he? Why don't you have him come out and we can all head back to HQ"  
Levi raised the knife again  
"We're not going back. Not yet"  
"Give me one good reason why"  
"Eren's not safe there. I'm the only one who can protect him"  
Erwin shook his head  
"There's nothing that he needs protection from"  
"That's where your wrong"  
Erwin took a deep breath, the kind that Levi knew meant the man was about to try and be diplomatic  
"Levi, are you sure this isn't just some excuse to keep Eren away from everyone? Make up a threat and then look him away, so he's forced to rely on you"  
"That's not it sir"  
Levi looked towards the bathroom door, Eren had opened it ever so slightly  
"Eren, why don't you come out here and join us?"  
"I'd rather not sir"  
"That wasn't a request"  
"Eren, stay in the bathroom"  
"Levi, you're practically a wanted man, do you really think you should be giving orders"  
"It's for his own safety"  
"Against what!"  
Erwin's voice rose sharply  
"Against you! Against Hanji, against the whole damn military. You need to trust us"  
"How am I supposed to do that when you've given me no reason to"

Levi watched as Eren half slipped from the bathroom, Erwin was too busy starting at Levi to watch the teen dive into the spare room  
"I said we'd come back. You know we wouldn't leave without a reason"  
"And does this reason have something to do with why Eren ran away"  
Levi shot Erwin a glare  
"You know it does"  
"And that's why you've caged him up here?"  
Eren darted from the bedroom, he had a blanket around him, so he could hide his stomach as he moved over to the bed they used. He sat with his knees up, so the bump was completely covered  
"I told you to stay in the bathroom"  
"I didn't want you getting in trouble for me"  
Erwin looked to Eren, before standing and moving towards him  
"Eren, you need to come with me"  
Eren shook his head  
"I can't sir"  
"Then I'll have to arrest you"  
Eren looked to Levi   
"You can't do that either sir. Levi and I will come back, we just need a little longer..."  
"Why?"  
"I can't tell you sir"  
Levi smirked, Eren was holding his own quiet well  
"You can't or you won't"  
"If you know it won't change anything, and if anything it might put you in a bad spot"  
"Eren, I'm the Commander of the Survey Corps, I agreed to bring you on, you're disappearance can't be suppressed"  
"Then tell them I'm dead. I made a run for it and was killed. It's not like people haven't tried to kill me"  
Levi's grip on the knifes handle tightened  
"No, you're going to tell me the truth"  
Erwin reached out and grabbed the blanket, Levi was at his throat before the first tug  
"Levi! Don't!"  
"Shut up Eren, we don't know what he'll do!"  
"He's your best friend!"  
"If he truly was, he'd never have hurt you"  
Eren bit his lip, Levi was serious and Erwin wasn't joking around either. He lowered his legs and pulled the blanket down   
"This is why I can't go back"  
Erwin's eyes narrowed  
"You got him pregnant again?"  
It was clear Erwin was disgusted   
"I never lost the baby in the first place, we didn't know at first, but I didn't bleed, and I still had morning sickness. But we also didn't know if that was because I kept hurting myself... Don't blame Levi, this baby wants to live, it wants to be born. It survived... Everything"  
"You should have told us. You should have reported to Hanji and had her remove it"  
The tip of the blade pierced Erwin's throat  
"Eren, you shouldn't have told him"  
"It not like he can do anything about it. If he admits that a Titan got pregnant, that will only scare everyone. It's too late to abort it and if he did have Hanji to try cut I out, I'd heal faster than she can work. Commander Smith, now you know the truth, you can't un-know it. Levi and I are going to have this baby, whether you or the world like it or not"  
"You've put me in a tight spot, but what if I was to leak your location?"  
"You wouldn't. You don't need me, I left my key behind and Mikasa and Armin can easily show you the way, the only problem is, they all know me. It's been all over HQ, and people talk. If I end up dead and someone links us both back to this house, well, it won't look good for you"  
Eren slid his shirt back down  
"I suggest you leave, say we were kidnapped, blame it on the men from before if you have to, but I'm not going back until after I've had this baby. Levi, let him go"  
Levi was loathe to do it, but he stepped back, and Erwin shook his head  
"You're a pair of idiots. You haven't even thought about what to do with the baby after. Fine have your 3 more months, but that child won't be welcome"  
Erwin swept out the house and Eren let out a long breath as Levi went and locked the door  
"That was intense"  
Levi moved to Eren's side and pulled the teen up against him  
"That was stupid, and reckless and impressive. But I don't know about letting him walk out"  
Eren nodded  
"I know, he just... When I looked at him, I remembered how much of a dick he could be"  
Levi snorted   
"He has him moments. I just wish he didn't see this as a bad thing"  
"He's right though... About the baby"  
Levi shook his head  
"When the time comes, I'll think I something, I've got a lot of contacts"  
"Someone's bragging"  
"Maybe..."  
Eren hummed  
"We have to move again... I was finally warming up to this place too"  
"Yeah, we should leave as soon as possible. But the problem is, Erwin could be watching..."  
Levi's sentence trailed off and he looked around the room  
"What is it?"  
"Nothing, well something, but not what you think. We should start packing"  
Levi rubbed Eren's arm and pressed a kiss to his temple. His lovers belly was so full now, he knew Eren had trouble walking sometimes  
"I'll pack, you stay here... That'll work better"  
Eren nodded and rubbed his stomach, Levi didn't mean anything by it, they both knew it was going to be hard for him to move  
"I'm sorry I'm so fat"  
Levi let Eren go and moved to his belly, placing his hands either side as he pressed a kiss to it  
"You're not fat, besides... I'm kind of proud... That you're the one carrying them, especially when you stand your ground"  
Eren snorted  
"Go pack, or I'll never get off this bed"

Levi forced himself up. The last 2 weeks in particular had made a big change to Eren's mental health. After dinner, they'd go for a small walk, often just to the set of steps at the end of the street and just sit there, talking, before walking home. Eren was becoming more affectionate, they'd managed to have sex three more times, even if Eren's didn't get hard, he still felt something and they were working through it together. 

Walking into the spare room, Levi pulled out their manoeuvre gear and a few books he knew Eren liked. He dressed quickly in his gear and grabbed out their clothes, stuffing then in his go bag, before packing in Eren's gear and making a trip to the kitchen to retrieve the savings he kept there and the small amount of food they had left. He filled both waters skins and packed them. It would weigh a ton, but if he used his manoeuvre gear once they were outside, it shouldn't be so bad. The last thing he packed was their towels and soap. He wanted to stuff a blanket in there, but there was no room. Eren would just have to wear it or carry it. 

Out in the main room Eren had grabbed the candles from under the bed and the oil for the lantern. He paused as he heard Levi pushing something heavy, and waddled into the spare room. He eyed the emerging door under the bed in curiosity  
"One of the main reasons I chose this place. It'll take us out to the woods, outside the walls"  
Eren nodded, he looked at the ridiculously stuffed bag on the bed  
"You should have split it between two bags"  
"It's fine. Besides, you need to focus on you"  
In other words, I can't have you being even slower, even I do kind of, sort of love you"  
Levi looked at Eren's hand  
"Candles?"  
"Yeah, and I've get the small tin of lantern oil, I doubt that tunnels got lighting"  
Levi shook his head  
"You need you boots and cloak. And you can wrap the candles in the a blanket"  
"I can't put my own boots on..."  
Levi nodded, trying not to sigh, his mind was working a million miles an hour, he was already planning what to do once they were outside the walls. He led Eren back to their bed and wrapped the candles up, before helping Eren into his boots. Given Eren's feet were swollen it was a tight fit, Eren said nothing, hopefully he'd heal through any blisters or rubbing.

*  
The tunnel was damp and stank of rotten fruit. Eren was forced to pinch his nose as he walked, he'd nearly vomited the moment he'd stepped off the last stair down. In front of him he watched the light of Levi's lantern swing with the mans steps. Eren had told Levi to go a head just a little, he didn't trust his footing and didn't want to be sent sprawling. 

Warm beads of dusty sweat run down his face and back, and the air wasn't getting any fresher. It felt like they'd been walking in the darkness for hours, but given the lantern was still burning brightly, it couldn't have been that long at all. Eren winced as his heels rubbed in his boots, he'd done his best to ignore it. But he had to stop for a moment. Both he and Levi had realised lately he'd been way too hormonal, these last two weeks had been good, very very good, but sometimes Eren had burst into tears for no reason and left them both confused. It wasn't that he was sad, he just couldn't help it. This time though he was sore, tired and in pain. Tears began to fall and Levi stopped moving, back tracking to Eren's side  
"Eren? Are you alright? Do you know why you're crying?"  
The teen tried to give Levi a small smile, but it didn't pan out  
"The... Usual... I'm just... Sore, but I'll be fine"  
Levi nodded, and took Eren's hand  
"It's disgusting down here and the sooner we get out of here the better"  
Eren nodded and let Levi begin leading him. He gritted his teeth, trying to block out everything he was feeling. He made it a few hundred metres, a pretty heroic effort in his mind, before Levi stopped and forced him to sit  
"You need water, and to rest"  
Eren shook his head, trying to get up  
"Stop it. You're getting slower"  
Eren stopped and hung his head, he started crying again and Levi sighed  
"I don't mean to be so..."  
"I know... I guess my body doesn't know how to act... I'm a pregnant male after all, men aren't supposed to get pregnant, so everything all messed up from the get go... I'm sorry... I'm tired of this crying too"  
Levi pushed a water skin into Eren's hands  
"Drink, and then we'll start moving again, but slower this time..."  
Eren nodded and wiped his face before drinking. The dust and dirt in his throat turned to mud with the mouthful and Eren took another one hoping to wash some of the taste away. I didn't. He wrinkled his face as he passed it back to Levi  
"That good?"  
Eren did bother replying, instead he rubbed his belly until Levi finally helped him up and then gathered everything back up. This time the pace was slower, but Eren was still struggling.

By the time they reached the end of the tunnel, Eren was running on less than fumes, Levi had basically carried him for the last hour and Eren's boots were a wet mess. He knew Levi would be mad once he took them off, but couldn't care. He just wanted to drop dead somewhere.

Outside the tunnel was a small patch of brickwork, the whole area was encased in trees and Eren longed to make camp, but that would mean being too close to the tunnel entrance and they had no idea what Erwin had done after he'd left. He frowned as Levi lowered him to the ground, he'd expected the man to he hurrying him up. Instead Levi worked off his boots and hissed  
"You idiot. You should have told me if it was this bad"  
Eren sighed, tearing up again  
"It's healing... I'm sorry... I'm sorry we had to stop here..."  
Levi shook his head, he ran a hand through his hair, eying the cobwebs he pulled out of it in disgust  
"I brought my manoeuvre gear, so it's fine, and I've got yours too. You need to eat and drink and rest, all this isn't good for the baby... Or you"  
Eren nodded, he stretched out his legs and brought one hand to his belly and he used the other to prop himself up  
"I think they like it out here, they're going crazy"  
Levi snorted  
"Anyone would like it out here, especially when compared to that shitty tunnel. I don't remember it being that damn long before"  
"It's probably not, but you had to go slow because of me"  
"It's fine"  
Levi used some of the water to rinse his hands and then made Eren rinse his as well. The man passed him some bread and Eren woofed it down  
"Do you want more?"  
The teen forced himself to shake his head. He was starving, but they had limited supplies, they couldn't afford to eat as they pleased  
"So where are we?"  
"In the middle of nowhere. There's a village to the south of here, so we'll head that way, hopefully it's still standing"  
Eren nodded silently, his body was already protesting moving. 

*  
Eren was thoroughly ashamed as he clung to Levi. It'd been a shaky start, but the man soon got the hang of using his gear while carrying Eren and a stupidly large heavy backpack. Sometimes he'd watch as trees passed but for the most part he was forced to close his eyes, apparently manoeuvre gear didn't get along with pregnancy. Unlike the tunnel tough, the trip through the woods passed quickly and Eren was soon set down again as both men surveyed the sight in front of them. 

The village Levi had talked about was half flattened, there was no signs of life and Eren felt a shiver in his spine just looking at it. Beside him Levi dropped their bag down   
"I'm going to take a look. Don't get into trouble"  
Eren nodded, be grabbed the bundled blanket and rolled it the best he could before using it as a pillow  
"I'll be here, so don't be too long"  
Levi nodded and took off, clearing the tree line. Eren couldn't take his eyes off of Levi, the way he moved was so hypnotic, confidence and power seemed to ooze from his lover and Eren smiled. This is what Levi should be doing, he was born to slay titans, born to be in the military and born to rush towards what other would run from. 

The village was long since emptied, and Levi tried to work out the last time he'd been there, it was a short while before Eren had joined the Survey Corps, so longer than he'd realised. He picked his way through the houses, making sure no one was holed up. Finally deeming it clear, he crossed back to Eren and roused the teen. He couldn't blame Eren for falling asleep, and he wanted nothing more than to allow him that... As soon as they were safely inside.

Eren stubbornly insisted on walking, and Levi insisted on carrying him. It ended with Eren's arm over Levi's shoulder and Levi half drag/carried Eren into the village. He ducked into the forth house along, simply because when they usually checked a village, they'd check the first 3 and then randomly check the rest of the street. The inside of the house was in fairly alright condition, especially when compared with some of the less lucky structures and Levi lowered the teen onto a long chair. He dropped their gear to the floor and immediately helped Eren out of cloak and boots. Eren smiled sleepily and Levi rustled his hair  
"Go to sleep, I'll wake you later"  
Eren nodded, his eyes wouldn't stay open anyway, and soon he was snoring softly while Levi was left shaking his head.

*  
Levi left his pregnant lover on the chair, while he headed up stairs. It was a simple layout of what would have been three bedrooms, but the end room was now missing tell large sections of wall and the roof had fallen through, making it a two bedroom, possibly one sunroom? He smirked at his own bad humour, Eren had definitely warn off of on him.

Heading into the first bedroom, he eyes the possessions scattered across the floor. They're been children here and his heart skipped a beat uncomfortably. Eren wouldn't be able to keep from crying if he was to see this. Levi would have to find another house of they wanted to stay any longer than a night. 

The second bedroom seemed to belong to the parents, a large sturdy bed filled most of the room and everything was neatly placed away, this room would definitely do for the night and he stripped the bed quickly, before flinging all the dirty linen across into the children's room. He found the sheets and remade the bed, before heading downstairs and bringing all their stuff up. 

Taking the soap and towels he headed back down and explore the rest of the house. The bathroom consisted of a bath and basic and a glance out the window told him the toilet was outside. He let out a heavy sigh, Eren usually had to pee and insane amount these days and that meant going up and down stairs a lot. This house was getting shittier by the second. He used his dirty shirt to wipe over the towel rack, and hung their two towel out the way before walking to bath and trying the taps. The plumbing groaned and screamed, there was clearly air in the pipes and Levi wondered if he was going to get water at all. When it did finally flow through it was thick and muddy and that was the last straw. He stormed over an grabbed the towel and soap before continuing to storm through the house and upstairs to grab their things. He left Eren sleeping on the chair as he made his way to the next house, determined to find something that was going to be comfortable and non-filthy for Eren. The house next door was just as useless, and the one across the street wasn't even worth mentioning. He was growing more agitated by the minute, and kicked the front door of the last house on the street open. Inside was sparse, and Levi eyed it with possible interest. The added advantage for Eren was that it was a one story, so no up and down trips. The real clincher was the fact the water had run clean within seconds of turning the taps on. He dropped their stuff in the kitchen and walked back to the first house. He gathered Eren's boots and slipped them loosely onto the his sleeping lovers feet. Eren didn't even wake, not for that or when Levi picked him up. 

*  
Erwin left Levi's agitated, he knew what Eren had said was true, but the fact they'd hidden everything so long... Left him more than pissed. He should have noticed, he should have been harder on Hanji, made her run extra tests. 

Arriving back at his quarters, he paced back and forth. He missed Levi as a friend, but his friend had just held a blade to his throat... But then again when they'd met Levi had wanted him dead... His thoughts swirled around and round, until finally he came down to one final decision. They needed Levi, and if Levi came with Eren, then that's what would need to happen. He made his mind up, come morning he'd go talk to them both. He'd promise Eren protection and Levi would eventually forgive him... Maybe.

Erwin slept fitfully, he wasn't used to being kept up by his thoughts or second guessing himself, so when the morning sun rose, so did he. He packed a basket of food, as a peace offering and headed out. The streets were still cold, but people were still up and moving. He slipped between the crowds and moving bodies effortlessly, until he arrived at the inconspicuous door at the end of the alley. He knocked lightly and then tried the handle, it opened easily and he stepped inside. He knew the second the door opened, he wouldn't find them here. He'd scared them into running, he walked through the house, before noticing the slid bed and the open trapdoor. Of course. It was so like Levi to have a contingency plan like that.

He walked from the house and closed the door behind him, the basket of food he left by a house, surely it was better there than wasted.

*  
Back in the ruined village Eren was still sleeping, Levi cleaned out the bathroom, then the kitchen and the houses one bed. He really didn't want to stay in the village for long, but Eren needed sufficient time to recover, after this they'd keep heading south.

Once the bath was filled Levi roused Eren, the teen grumbled an swatted him away before looking around in confusion  
"This house is in better condition"  
Eren nodded  
"And, it has a bath"  
Eren's eyes widened, a bath sounded heavenly  
"I've already run it"  
Eren scrambled off the couch, his hands on his hips as he waddled behind Levi into the bathroom   
"You didn't bath first?"  
"Nope honours all yours"  
Eren grinned happily  
"Help?"  
Levi nodded and started helping Eren from his clothes and then into the tub, the teen practically melted into the warm water  
"Is it good?"  
"You have no idea"  
Levi nodded before going to leave, Eren looked at him confused  
"You're not staying?"  
"You want me to?"  
"Maybe..."  
Levi sighed and sat so his back was against the wall across from the tub  
"So where are we?"  
"About half a days hard ride from HQ"  
Eren splashed water on his face and then turned to look at Levi   
"Is that safe?"  
"Not really, but I doubt they'll come this way, given the village is deserted now"  
Eren nodded and resumed washing himself  
"How long was I asleep?"  
"Only a couple of hours, long enough for me to find this place and clean up a bit"  
"No wonder I'm still tired"  
"You're always tired brat"  
"Not always... And you try being pregnant"  
Eren pouted and Levi smiled slightly  
"I'll think I'll give that a miss, besides I don't think I'd have the patience"  
"You've got more patience then I do"  
"Well that's true"  
Eren shifted and water sloshed over the side of the tub, he winced as he looked at Levi  
"Don't worry about it, I kind of expected you to make more of a mess"  
"Well, speaking of mess, can you scrub my back?"  
Levi pushed himself up and knelt in the spilt water, he took the soap from Eren and began to thoroughly scrub  
"We should wash your hair too"  
"It feels disgusting"  
"Well it's full of dust and cobwebs"  
Eren nodded and Levi gently poured water into the brown mess. He soaped it all and then stood  
"I'll find a bucket so I can rinse it clean"  
Eren shook his head and hooked the plug with his toe, draining out the brown slush  
"Grab the taps for me?"  
Levi turned them on, fiddling until it ran semi warm and Eren laid under them  
"You're an idiot"  
"A clean idiot"

Levi helped Eren out the bath and got him to sit on the edge, rubbing Eren's hair semi dry before starting on the rest of him. Eren still had nightmares and times he couldn't stand to be touched, but Levi supposed he was too tired to care at the moment  
"So do you want food or sleep?"  
"Water, then sleep"  
Levi nodded and took Eren's hand, leading him carefully through the spilt water and into the bedroom. Eren crawled onto the bed, letting the towel slip as he did and Levi looked away  
"It's nothing you haven't seen before"  
Levi looked back and shot Eren a glare  
"Tch. Stealing my words now?"  
"Maybe... Or maybe I just wanted to give you a show"  
Levi snorted  
"I'll get your water and then get some sleep"

By the time Levi came back, Eren was asleep atop the sheets. The man shook his head and retrieved the blanket they'd brought with them, he laid it gently over Eren and pressed a kiss to his temple. The man then bathed himself and made a light dinner, tomorrow he'd have to hunt around for food, there used to be crops near the village and hopefully something had survived.

*  
Eren slight right through until the next morning and woke freezing just as the sun was rising. He slipped from the bed and padded into the bathroom, before wandering the rest of the house. It really wasn't much, and he couldn't help but wonder about the people who used to live there. The coldness of the stone floor was beginning to leave his toes tender, he hobbled back to bed and slipped under the covers, Levi had already woken   
"Hey"  
"Good morning, sleep alright?"  
"Mhmm... You?"  
"Yeah, you warm enough?"  
"It's colder out there then in here"  
Levi slipped from the bed and winced as his feet hit the floor  
"Yep it's freezing!"  
Instead of heading to the toilet like he'd planned he slid back under the blankets and Eren rolled to face him, almost shyly Eren leant in and pressed a small kiss to Levi's lips before moving back   
"What was that for?"  
"Just felt like it"  
Levi slid his hand across the bed and up Eren's prominent stomach  
"A few more weeks..."  
"Slightly more than a few more, I want this baby staying in there as long as possible"  
"Mhmm"  
Eren leant back in and kissed Levi, deeper this time and Levi slid his hand up until he cupped Eren's face, he gently rubbed with the pad of his thumb while Eren's tongue slipped into his mouth. Levi moved across until he was against Eren, his hand slid back down the teens front and fondled Eren's right breast  
"Levi..."  
"Something you want?"  
"Warm me up"  
Levi nodded and pulled the blankets up with him as he rolled Eren onto his back and straddled his hips  
"Don't forget to tell me if you want me to stop"  
"I don't want you to stop"  
Levi ran his hands over Eren's stomach and up to his breasts, massaging them both as he kissed and nipped at Eren's neck, it wouldn't be long before this position would be too awkward for Eren and he didn't know if the teen would be up for being taken from behind.

Eren squirmed beneath him, impatient for more and Levi's heart swelled, the trust Eren showed was a heady draught, and he was hopelessly drunk on it. Sliding down Eren's body Levi showered opened mouthed kisses upon the brats soft skin, his fingers slid between Eren's legs and he cursed the fact they had no oil. Less than sexily he spat on the tips of his fingers before starting to open Eren up. Eren's hands gripped the sheets and his eyes were tightly closed.  
He scissors and stretched Eren, rubbing on Eren's sweet spot as he went, Eren still remained limp, but Levi knew he was receiving some pleasure, and when was sure Eren was sufficiently stretched he pulled back  
"Like this?"  
Eren nodded and Levi pulled of his pants before lifting Eren's legs onto his shoulders, and rubbing the blunt tip his erection teasingly against Eren's twitching entrance, Eren sucked in a breath as Levi slowly breached him, the man waited for Eren's breathing to return to normal before beginning to thrust in, he kept his moves light and gentle  
"Harder..."  
Eren's face turned bright red, but Levi said nothing as he obliged, the repetitive sound of skin hitting skin filled the room, adding to their small pants and moans. Levi bit down on his lip as he pounded into Eren, the teen was so warm and tight and the pace soon forced him over the edge, cumming hard as Eren shook under him and Levi's hands gripped Eren's stomach, the way it bounce and moved with each thrust was hot as fuck, and knowing it was his child made him want more. He slid free from Eren and grabbed his underwear, using it to clean the cum that dribbled out away. He kissed both of Eren's thighs as he lowered his legs and then crawled up to collapse next to his brat. Eren offered him a weak smile, and Levi reached out to brush his hair back from his eyes  
"Eren, what would you say... If I told you I loved you"  
Levi's heart was still pounding, but now it seemed to be beating impossibly fast, Eren's lack of reply left him feeling raw  
"Levi..."  
"It's alright, you don't have to say anything now..."  
Levi's reply was too fast and Eren started to cry  
"I'm sorry..."  
The man pulled the teen up to him  
"I... know, but, hearing you say it, I'm so happy... and scared"  
"Why scared?"  
"What happens once I've had the baby... What If you change your mind? What if you wake up one day and realise I'm not worth it... I'm just a monster... Something to be killed..."  
"Tch. Shit, you know you're more than that"  
"I don't know what I am anymore..."  
"You're the brat I love"  
Eren sobbed hard and clung to Levi with all he had  
"I love you too, Levi..."

*  
The pair napped for a few hours before eating the food from last night in bed and finally getting up. Some of the chill had leached from the floor but Eren didn't mind, it was better than putting his bloodied boots on, and he waddled outside, the breeze was pleasant and the sun was warm without being too hot. Levi came out the front to join him, frowning at Eren's bare feet, Eren caught the man looking and wriggled his toes  
"You really should have shoes on, there's rubble and glass everywhere"  
"But that's too much effort, besides don't I look good? Bare foot and pregnant..."  
Levi snorted and came up to the teen wrapping his arms loosely around him and pressed a kiss to the back of Eren's neck  
"You do... You look really good"  
Eren ground back a little and Levi stilled  
"It feels like we're the only two people left in the world"  
"I can think of worse people to be stuck with"  
Eren nodded lightly  
"Hanji... Can you imagine?"  
"I don't want to imagine"  
Levi pressed more kisses to the back of Eren's neck   
"Come back inside?"  
"Mhmm"  
Levi took Eren's hand and lead him back through to the bedroom before pulling him in for a deep kiss   
"I meant... mean it... You know. I've been alive twice as long as you, but I've never loved anyone the way I love you"  
Eren smiled and lowered his head to Levi's shoulder  
"Levi... can we continue from this morning?"  
Levi lightly bit on Eren's earlobe   
"If that's what you want"  
"Mmm... It must be the hormones, but I'm horny"  
"I'll take that as a compliment"  
Eren's face grew impossibly redder and he moved away from Levi, placing his hands on the end of the bed frame  
"From behind..."  
Levi's mouth went dry, there was a very good chance Eren would freak, even given it'd only been a few hours since they'd had sex that morning. He moved slowly behind Eren, running his hands over Eren's arse and thighs.

Eren's hands tightened on the wrought iron bar, his knuckles were white and his breath hitched  
"Do you want me to stop?"  
Levi could feel Eren's discomfort  
"N-no... I want to rewrite all the bad memories"  
Levis hands slid and undid the top of Eren's pants, he slid them down, but left Eren's underwear in place. He kept his fingers moving an his touch firm and he rubbed up and down Eren's arse and massaged his groin. Eren shifted his weight as he spread his legs slightly further and Levi slipped his fingers down the waistband of the brats boxers, his fingers threaded through Eren's soft pubes and gently down towards the teens limp penis, before finally drawing back and down the back of Eren's boxers. Eren shook hard as Levi's fingers rubbed against his slightly swollen entrance and silent tears began to roll down his face  
"I'm going to slip your underwear down now"  
Eren nodded silently and Levi did as he said he would. He spread Eren's arse cheeks and massaged both cheeks in his hands, while hooking his left thumb on the pink ring of muscle  
"I can stop?"  
"No... Don't..."  
Levi could hear the pain and misery in Eren's voice, his own erection lessened slightly, if he did this it could ruin everything, but it could also help Eren. He removed his hands and slid down his own pants and underwear before taking his lover by the hips and pulling Eren back slightly. His hands came to caress and support Eren's heavy belly as he gently pushed inside.

Eren let out a sob and Levi went to pull out  
"Don't! Please don't..."  
This was hurting Levi more than Eren could have guessed, his lovers body shook as Levi slid out and in slowly. Levi knew it was too much when Eren's knees began to give out and he lifted the teen, carrying him easily over to the bed  
"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I thought I could"  
Eren sobbed and his breath came in deep gulps  
"Shhh, it's fine, I'm not mad"  
"But, I could feel them, I could smell them... I tried"  
Eren pulled back and clamped a hand over his mouth, his eyes widened in realisation and he leant past Levi, throwing up. Levi rubbed his back as Eren continued to hack and heave, when he was done he fell limply against Levi   
"Come on, you need some sleep, you've had a scare, but I'm still here"  
Eren didn't reply and let Levi manoeuvre his body and tuck him in. Levi pressed a kiss to his forehead  
"I'll be right here"  
Eren closed his eyes and rolled away from Levi and Levi scrubbed his face, feeling guilty for giving into Eren's desire.


	9. 9

One day turned to two, and thanks to a huge storm two days turned to three. Things had been silent and awkward between the pair since the other day. Levi had tried his best to reassure Eren, but Eren had slipped into a bout of depression over it. 

Levi packed their things quietly while Eren slept, that's basically all the teen had done since the other afternoon and Levi was tired of it. It wasn't Eren's fault, it was his. When he was done he slipped their blanket off the bed and squeezed it into the backpack. The loss of warmth had Eren blinking confused and then glaring  
"Time to go"  
Eren sat up and hefted himself off the bed, only to fall back down again, clutching at his head, Levi was squatting in front of him less than a second later  
"What's wrong?"  
The teen shook his head and took a few deep breaths  
"Just stood too fast..."  
Levi's racing heart began to calm  
"Just sit here, I'll get you some water and then help with your boots"  
The look on Eren's face said "I can do it myself", but they both knew he couldn't. The teen watched Levi leave and the rubbed at his belly, he'd lost track of how many weeks he was now, but he was already uncomfortably big and wasn't looking forward to walking, it hurt just waddling to the bathroom. Levi returned and passed him the glass of cool water over to him. Eren sipped it slowly and Levi worked at slipping his boots on. Eren winced at the tightness, but Levi wasn't looking  
"Right, ready to move out?"  
"I don't see why we have too..."  
Eren's voice was low as he mumbled to himself, all he wanted was to go back to sleep, instead Levi took the glass and then pulled Eren to his feet, once again Eren found himself light headed and Levi held his arm until the feeling passed.

Levi walked slowly, almost painfully slowly for the man, Eren was trying his best but was already panting and glaring, they'd barely been at it for half an hour. The teen had stubbornly shaken off Levi's hand, and was stumbling as he made his own path. Yep this was going to be a great walk.

Because of Eren's condition, Levi had accounted for the journey to the next village taking a whole day, rather than the usual half, but they'd barely made it half way by the time the sun was starting to set and Eren was clearly not happy at all. 

As they made camp for the night, Eren had promptly snagged the blanket and curled up, his hands holding his belly as he took deep breaths  
"Are you alright?"  
"What the fuck do you think?"  
Eren's tone was icy and Levi rolled his eyes while throwing up his hands in surrender   
"I don't know what to think. You won't talk to me"  
"What does it matter anyway?! We were fine back there. God. No one was coming, now I'm forced to waddle my fucking fat arse across the fucking country side because you couldn't keep your dick to yourself"  
Anyone else would have been less than amused, but Levi burst out laughing while Eren just burst into tears  
"There's my brat, I've missed your snippy retorts. I know you know we couldn't stay, and I'm sorry that we're in hiding, but I'm not sorry for wanting to keep you safe"  
Eren looked up at him, he wiped his face   
"I'm... It just hurts..."  
Levi nodded and held his arms out, letting Eren crawl over and into them  
"Once we get to the next village, we'll get some horses, I've got the money"  
Eren wrinkled his face  
"You really think I can get on a horse? Like this?"  
"It'll be a bit of an effort, but we'll make it work"  
Eren sniffled  
"I'm sorry, about everything, I know your right, but I can't think straight about anything and everything hurts"  
Levi rubbed Eren's back lightly  
"Eren, about the other afternoon. I'm sorry, I knew you weren't up for it, but I still went ahead anyway"  
"It's what I wanted, I thought I wouldn't be so scared... And then I was I scared to talk to you"  
"You shouldn't be. Don't ever be scared to tell me how your feeling"  
"Mmm, at the moment I feel like throwing my boots in the fire..."  
Levi snorted  
"That's not quiet what I mean, but I'll take them off for you"  
Eren regretfully broke the embrace and awkwardly moved his legs to Levi's lap, his love pulled them off and winced  
"Your feet are a mess"  
"It's because they're stupidly swollen... Everything about me is swollen and fat"  
Tears started spilling again and Eren hid his face in his hands  
"Not fat. You're pregnant... I thought it'd be weird... To see you pregnant, but it's kind of sexy... Especially knowing it's our child inside you"  
Eren peaked out between his fingers  
"You think I'm sexy?"  
Levi smiled  
"Mhmm, I love that stomach of yours"  
"I don't"  
"Yes you do, just not at the moment"  
"I want to have this baby already... I'm so out of shape"  
"Round is a shape"  
Eren pulled his legs back and stood  
"Come on, you know I was joking"  
Eren still hobbled away and Levi scolded himself for his insensitivity. He really sucked at his relationship thing. He kept an eye on Eren, he disappeared behind some bushes, before reappearing a few moments later and settling down a few feet from Levi. This time Levi went to him, he sat down behind Eren and pulled Eren back against him, his hands resting on the baby bump  
"I'm sorry. That was stupid"  
No... Yes... I don't know"  
Levi gently nuzzled Eren's neck and pressed a kiss against it  
"I should make you made at me more often, I missed holding you"  
"You're getting soft in your old age"  
Levi snorted  
"Just making the most of it"  
"What happens when we go back?"  
"You move into my room, but I think we'll arrive just in time for them to be heading to Shinganshima"  
"And what do we tell people?"  
"That we're together, and if they don't like it, I'm happy enough to drop them off a cliff somewhere"  
Eren snorted  
"Mikasa is going to be so mad"  
"All us Ackermans are slightly mad"  
Eren pushed away  
"You're an Ackerman! Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I forgot people don't know... I'm probably related to Mikasa somewhere along the lines"  
Eren slowly sunk back  
"So does that make our baby an Ackerman? Or do we call it a Yeager?"  
"It's up to you, but I wouldn't say no to both of you being Ackerman's"  
Eren laughed lightly  
"Calm down. As you would say, one step at a time, besides, you already know I'm not the best person to live with"  
"Neither am I"  
Eren watched the fire crackle, the warmth barely reached his sore feet and he slid down further  
"You cold?"  
"My feet are, the heat feels good"  
"Alright, but don't go setting yourself on fire"  
"Can you imagine though... a flaming Titan..."  
"They're bad enough as it is"  
"Do you miss the Survey Corps?"  
"In a way. I miss the routine, and knowing my rooms clean, I don't miss training snot nose brats"  
"I miss the titans... I mean... God, when we were fighting them, all I did was fuck up, but at the same time, it's all I want to do. I want to be as good as you and Mikasa, but I'll never be and now I don't know what I'm doing anymore"  
Levi nodded slowly  
"Well, at the moment you're scared and pregnant, and moody and hormonal, so I'd say you're allowed to be confused"  
"That's another thing. Do you know how frustrating it is, when you randomly get horny, but the idea of sex scares you so badly you want to vomit"  
Levi bit his lip  
"I can't say I do. But it's fine, I don't care if you don't ever want to have sex again"  
"Well I do!"  
Levi laughed and Eren pouted   
"When your horny next, we can start again with touching"  
"I'm horny at the moment"  
"Your moods are out of control"  
"I know. Give it a few more minutes and I'll be crying"  
"I don't like seeing you cry"  
"Then make me smile"  
Levi tilted Eren's head, and kissed his brat, before drawing back and smiling  
"Did that help?"  
"Not really"  
Levi frowned and Eren twisted so he could push his lips to Levi's. His hand hesitantly rose to rest on Levi's chest and as he broke the kiss he smiled   
"That did"  
"Mmm, it was a good kiss"  
"Would you believe you're the only one I've kissed sir"  
"Yep"  
Eren frowned  
"How do you know I haven't kissed all sorts of women"  
Levi snorted  
"You wouldn't know what to do with a woman and you've said before you haven't"  
"I can't remember, I can't remember lots of things... But I'm kind of glad I didn't..."  
"Me too"  
Eren sighed  
"I'm still horny"  
Levi shook his head  
"I guess I'll have to do something about that"  
Levi slipped back from Eren and pulled off his cloak, laying it next to Eren and the teen shifted onto it, attempting to pose sexily upon it, he glared at his stomach  
"I don't know how you can find this sexy"  
"Because it's you... Anyone else and it'd be weird"  
"Thanks... I think, now help me out of these pants"  
"You need to work on your flirting"  
"My flirtings fine"  
Levi crawled over and worked Eren's pants off of him, the teen shook and Levi sighed  
"I'm not about to make the same mistake again, you're not up for this"  
"I'm shaking because it's cold"  
Levi stood and brushed himself off, he grabbed the blanket and shook it out, laying it over Eren and then slid under it  
"Roll on your side, away from me"  
Eren eyed him confused before struggling over, he jumped as Levi's cold fingers slid over his hip and down his leg  
"Your fingers are cold!"  
"They'll be warm enough in a minute, now close your eyes and relax, I'm just going to touch"  
Eren let out a whine and Levi kissed the back of his neck, his hand slid back up over Eren's arse and Eren moaned lightly  
"Good, just concentrate on my fingers"  
Eren nodded and Levi let his fingers wander slowly making his way back down Eren's back and then gently across Eren's arse, he rolled Eren back and leant in, capturing his perfect lips in a hard kiss, pulling back he bit lightly on Eren's bottom lip  
"How was that?"  
"Good..."  
"Do you want me to massage your legs to?"  
Eren nodded and Levi slipped down and between Eren's legs, he started at Eren's hips and moved down, his love moaned lightly as Levi worked the knots out, working all the way down to massage his feet. Eren jerked up and moaned loudly  
"Fuck..."  
"Good?"  
"You have no idea"  
Levi pressed a kiss to Eren's ankles and slid back up   
"Still horny?"  
"No... Sleepy now"  
Levi smiled  
"At least put your underwear back on"  
"You do it for me"  
Levi obeyed with a smile, Eren pulled him back down and snuggled against him  
"I'm hungry brat"  
Eren's stomach rumbled in response  
"You were probably light headed because you haven't been eating nearly enough"  
"We don't have enough food"  
"We have enough, we'll stock up tomorrow, so tonight let's finish what we have?"  
Eren nodded and Levi slipped out from under him. They didn't exactly have a lot, he'd found some fruit and root vegetables, but Eren ate whatever Levi gave him  
"Shit brat, I think you have Sasha a run for her money"  
Eren nodded guiltily  
"Sorry, I've been starving since we left your house"  
"Tch. You should have told me"  
"I didn't want you to worry"  
"I'm going to worry more if your starving yourself, it's not good for either of you"  
Eren nodded silently, and Levi pulled him into his arms  
"Let's just go to sleep, we'll leave whenever you wake up"  
"Thanks Levi"  
"No problem brat"

*  
Eren slept badly, he couldn't get comfortable and finally gave up just after sunrise. Levi was now atop of him and he really needed to pee, he shook his lover awake and Levi scrambled off guiltily  
"Sorry"  
"You know, I feel like we say sorry too much, but this time, you can make it up to me by helping me up"  
Levi pulled Eren up and held him, pressing a small kiss to his neck and squeezing him tight  
"Levi... This is nice and all, but your baby is making me need to pee"  
Levi let for straight away and Eren waddled away, rubbing his arms and no doubt freezing. While Eren was gone Levi packed everything up and kicked out the remnants of the fire.

It took ages before Eren came back and Levi felt himself relax, it was funny how a few minutes longer than normal had made him panic so badly. Eren obediently came over and Levi helped him into his pants and then boots  
"Alright, we're about half way there"  
Eren sighed, half way. Fuck.  
"Levi, if I end up slowing you down too much, just go on ahead, you'd probably bet to town and back by the time I'd even make it half way there from here"  
"I'm not leaving you brat, so shut up"  
"It makes no sense"  
"And if I left you, who would take care of you, you have a knack for getting in trouble... Besides what of there's titans around, we don't even know if you can shift"  
"You do realise you don't even have your gear on properly. You can't lecture me when you aren't prepared either"  
Levi adjusted his straps and gear, shooting Eren a look  
"There, prepared"  
The teen poked his tongue out and motioned for Levi to lead.

They're pace was about the same as the previous day, but as they neared the village the sound of hooves had them scrambling to hide in the pathetic excuse for woods. Eren nervously peaked out from behind a tree, watching as soldiers rode by, his heart was in his throat and he sank down. Levi moved towards him cautiously and watched the soldiers ride out of sight  
"Survey Corps"  
Eren nodded, he'd seen the wings on freedom on their cloaks, and he struggled to remain calm  
"We can't just show up there now... What do we do?"  
"Stay here, see if they come back..."  
"There's not enough cover"  
"Well we can't back track"  
"You should go. Go find out what's going on"  
"I already told you I'm not going"  
Levi's tone was snappy and Eren bit his lip, trying not to cry, he looked down and brought his knees up, trying to curl into a ball. Levi said nothing.

By the time the sunset, the Survey members hadn't returned and Eren had remained silent the whole time. Levi watched the teen stand and walk away again, he assumed Eren had to pee like the other two times he'd gotten up and wandered off, but after a good while he realised Eren was taking way too long and grabbed their things, heading the direction Eren had gone.

The teen was walking away from the village, and Levi sighed, Eren had obviously given up waiting on them to return, Levi slipped up behind him and grabbed his arm, the teen yanked his arm back hard   
"Let me go Levi"  
"No, you're being stupid"  
Eren let out a harsh laugh that carried in the night  
"Come on"  
"No. I'm sick of this. I'm sick of walking and hiding and being scared"  
"And I already told you"  
"The next village. I know. But if the survey corps are there, they'll take you away"  
"I could take all of them out with my eyes closed. Now come on"  
Levi pulled Eren along, the teen stumbled but didn't resist instead he cried silently.

Levi didn't let go until the lights of the village came into view, Eren sank down on the ground unhappily. His lover didn't seem to realise how much pain he was in, he let a small involuntary whimper he held his belly as it cramped and whimpered again  
"What is it?"  
"Nothing. Go away"  
Levi frowned  
"Look, I'm trying to do what's best for us"  
"What's best for us is if you leave me here. I'm so done Levi. I want this baby out. I want to feel fucking normal. I'm sick of this"  
Eren's voice was nearing on hysterics and Levi stormed over, picking Eren up and started towards the town  
"Put me down!"  
"No"  
"Put! Me! Down!"  
Eren kicked and squirmed, given his size it was harder for Levi to hold him, he raised his hand to his mouth  
"Either you fucking leave or I'll shift! I swear it!"  
Eren moved his hand into his mouth, lightly biting down  
"Wait! Shit! Wait!"  
Eren didn't move his hand away  
"Fine, stay here and stay hidden. I'll go see what's going on"  
Levi dropped the bag and rifled through it, pulling out a leather pouch. He pulled his cloak up to hide his face, he stalked away from Eren angrily. 

The village was devoid of survey corps horses, and Levi found no sign of any of the members, he slipped through the streets taking note of any vacant houses and back over to where he'd left Eren   
"They're not there"  
Eren glared up at him  
"There's a few empty houses, we'll stay there until morning. Alright?"  
Eren didn't speak and Levi knew he was still in the dog house. He picked up the backpack and then held his hand out to Eren, Eren smacked it away and pushed himself up, whimpering as he did so. He started to move, brushing past Levi.

The man lead him to the closest empty house he'd found and they slipped in quietly. Levi made sure all the curtains were closed before lighting the lantern and placing it on the floor. The house hadn't been empty for long and Levi left Eren to sulk, he changed into one of Eren's over sized shirts and stripped off his manoeuvre gear, before walking out the door. He walked down the street, choosing a house at random before knocking at the door. The woman who answered was old and Levi said a small prayer as he was ushered inside. He explained that he and his partner had lost their horse and food, but he could pay. He jingled the coin purse as he spoke and the woman's eyes lit up. He negotiated for bread and jam, as well as a few boiled vegetables. He carried the lot back to Eren, hoping the teen would be appeased by the offering.

Eren ate silently, largely ignoring Levi, and when he was done he took the lantern into the bathroom, not caring about leaving Levi in the dark. He showered, the pain in his stomach had lessened with food and he just wanted to sleep. He walked from the bathroom naked, his clothes in his hands and Levi let out a small growl in frustration. It wasn't his fault the Survey corps had ridden past. What was he supposed to do? Send a letter saying "look, we're on the run from you, so can you please not send your men where we are going...", yes because life totally worked like that  
"We should talk"  
"Leave me alone"  
"Eren, you're being unreasonable"  
"Just fuck off. I can't deal with you right now"  
Eren pulled his towel out and wrapped it around himself, he stalked through the house and found the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Leaving Levi in the flickering lantern light.

Levi walked into the bathroom, he wondered if the woman down the road would protest if he washed their things and hung them out at her place, everything was starting to smell. He gathered up Eren's dirty clothes, and dumped them in shower before walking out to pull out all their dirty things. He spent the next hour scrubbing all their things, before gathering the pile and walking down to see the same old woman. She was obviously desperate for company, he was forced to bite his tongue more than once and lie, but the old bat rattled on like she didn't even notice, even insisting that he and his friend come stay with her. Levi politely declined, thanking her for everything and wasn't surprised when she held her hand out for more money.

*  
Eren didn't mean to be so shitty to Levi, but seeing those riders, it'd scared the shit out of him and that had turned to jealousy, he wanted to be back at HQ, he missed his friends, he missed feeling normal, he missed waking up pain free and not having to pee so many times a day, this had then turned to him crying, and silently apologising to his child, he felt like a shitty parent and he hadn't even given birth. How was he supposed to even give birth, it'd hurt like a bitch. Basically he was back in a world of self induced misery.

He slid down, his back against the door, he could hear the water in the bathroom running and smacked his head back against the door, it'd been a while since he'd hurt himself, but now it was all he wanted to do, his nails scraped at his wrist, enjoying the pain like an old friend.

Eventually the water turned off and Eren listened as Levi moved through the house, a door opened and closed and Eren felt cold and alone. He crawled across the floor until he found the corner and curled up in it, crying himself to sleep.

Levi slipped back into the quiet house, relieved for the moment to himself. That damn woman could talk. He yawned and stretched, before finally taking a deep breath and heading down to the bedroom. He knocked lightly and let himself inside, he raised the lantern and looked around, saddened to find Eren in a ball on the floor. He backtracked and grabbed their blanket before heading into the bedroom, blowing the lantern out as he sank down next Eren, pulling his lower half into his lap and covering him with the blanket. He stayed up all night, watching over Eren as he slept. He truly loved his brat, even when his brat didn't seem to love him or himself.

*  
Levi combed Eren's hair gently as he slept, the brats hair had gotten long, but Levi liked it better like this. Eren shifted and Levi got a good look at the brats bloodied nails, he took Eren's hand in his and laced their fingers together. Maybe they never should have left the safe house.

When Eren woke he stiffened immediately, he slipped his hand from Levi's and Levi recognised the signs immediately  
"Eren, it's alright, before you say anything, it's alright. I was an idiot"  
"Stop it. It's my fault, I was just really fucking frustrated"  
Levi helped Eren sit up, wincing at the pull in his back, he could only imagine the discomfort his brat was in  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
Eren pulled a face  
"Not this very second... Help me up?"  
Levi used the wall to push himself up before helping Eren to his feet, he supported the teen to the bathroom  
"I'll clean up the bedroom, so take your time"  
Eren shuffle through the door and Levi closed it lightly behind him, before heading back into the bedroom. He knew Eren's back had to be sore, the floor was cold and he'd let his lover sleep there all night. Scolding himself he set about stripping the bed, he hunted around for blankets, but found none, forced to lay there own out over the mattress and then use both their cloaks as coverings. In the bathroom he heard the shower turn on and Levi realised he'd gotten carried away, the only clothing Eren had was the shirt he was still wearing. He cursed his own stupidity. 

Eren winced as he tried and failed to wash himself, all his muscles were stiff and sore and his head was throbbing. To add to his unhappiness, their baby seemed to think that his ribs were made for kicking and he let out a frustrated wail  
"What is it!"  
Eren jumped, of course Levi had heard him  
"It's alright, just your child"  
"That doesn't make me feel any better"  
Deciding he wasn't going to accomplish much more, Eren turned the shower off and let Levi bring his towel over, and dried his legs and then passed the towel to Eren who loosely wrapped it around his waist, the teen carefully waddled back to the bedroom and collapsed on the edge of the bed with a hiss  
"Eren!"  
Levi's tone was full of concern  
"I'm sorry, I'm just really fucking sore"  
Levi bit his lip in guilt before disappearing to find his own towel. He smiled apologetically as he re-entered the room, Eren gave him a nod of permission and Levi finished towelling him dry and then helped him under one of their cloaks  
"Struck out on the bedding?"  
"Yeah, I could probably go buy some"  
Eren shook head and Levi moved up so the brat could rest his head in his lap  
"We won't be here that long... That's what you said"  
"I know... But, look. I'm an idiot. I got so caught up in wanting to protect you, I've been dragging you after me and last night... I didn't take you away from everyone to keep you prisoner"  
Eren let out a long breath  
"I shouldn't have snapped. I know you want the best for me... But when I saw those scouts, I was terrified and then I was so fucking jealous... I even wished our baby didn't exist..."  
Eren let out a small sob, tears dripped onto Levi's chest  
"I miss everyone. I miss our friends, and I miss not being in pain and I was so frustrated, everything hurts all the time... And I was so angry at myself and I took it out on you and you didn't deserve it and I understand if you don't love me anymore, I'm so fucking messed up"  
"Eren. You're allowed to be messed up, pregnant people are always crazy. And I love you, you scared me so badly, but I still love you"  
"Even... Even if I hurt myself last night"  
"Even then, but I wish you wouldn't. You needed me and I wasn't there"  
Eren nodded  
"Thank you for the food... It helped..."  
Levi snorted  
"You should meet the woman I brought it from, crazy old bat, she's not all there, kept going on and on, actually you might like her. She wants to meet you"  
Eren flinched, Toby hadn't been all there either  
"I've got to go see her later, I washed our clothes out last night"  
"Is that why I'm naked and under our cloaks"  
"Part of it... but mostly because you're beautiful"  
Eren snorted  
"I'm fat..."  
"I don't want to fight. So you'll just have to accept that I think you're beautiful"  
Eren shook his head and scrunched his eyes closed while Levi smiled at him. Eren's hips had gotten wider, his arse and thighs thicker, more curved and his stomach was patterned with silvery pink stretch marks, but Levi's loved it, it was proof of the life inside, he even loved Eren's small breasts and darkening nipples, his dick twitched in appreciation of the thought  
"Why are you smirking!?"  
"Just thinking how sexy you are"  
Eren blushed  
"I'm not sexy. You're sexy. Everyone at HQ agrees"  
It was Levi's turn to snort  
"You're deluded, only you think I'm sexy, everyone else thinks I'm scary"  
"I think you're scary too... But in a good way"  
Levi didn't think there was a good way to be scary in Eren's mind, but didn't reply, instead he changed the topic  
"Are you hungry?"  
"I'm literally always hungry"  
"Let me up, I'll go get what's left from last night"  
Eren groaned as he rolled off Levi, his lover stopped and pressed kisses to his painfully full belly, before sliding off the bed. Eren dropped onto his back with another groan. He had to admit he felt better after talking to Levi.

"Levi?"  
Levi had just stepped into the room, he looked up at Eren, the teen seemed confused  
"Are we boyfriends or lovers?"  
Levi laughed and carried the plate to the bed  
"Both"  
"You can be both?"  
"Yep, now eat something before you start trying to think again"  
Eren took a slice of jam smeared bread  
"This is good"  
His words were muffled by the food, but Levi still nodded  
"I really do think you'd like her"  
"Yeah, but I can't meet her, so I'll just have to hear all your stories"  
Levi scrunched his face up  
"I'm going to hear another one when I pick our washing up aren't i?"  
"From the sounds of it"  
Levi shook his head in disgust and ate his own piece of bread  
"Sooo, I thought you could rest here all day, while I organise a horse and stuff and we won't leave until you're completely rested"  
"You already said we were staying"  
"I know, just wanted to make sure you knew"  
Eren raised an eyebrow  
"Alright. I just want you to relax, and not feel like you have to pretend you're alright"  
"Levi. Don't take this the wrong way, but you're weird"  
"So much for my touching concern"  
"I'll take your touching over your concern right now"  
Levi choked on his food and Eren smiled lightly  
"My shoulders are really sore and so is my chest, what did you think I meant?"  
Levi shook his head, he wasn't going to take the bait. He placed the plate down on the floor and climbed across the bed, forcing Eren to sit with his back towards him. Determinedly he massaged Eren's broad back, showering him in kisses as he did, he moved down, working his way to Eren's hips, the teen moaned lightly as he worked and Levi kept smirking, when he was done, he shifted close and wrapped his arms around Eren, his hands went up and massaged both small breasts, his fingers working both nipples into peaks as Eren wriggled and moaned  
"You fucking tease"  
Levi pulled away completely  
"I was just trying to give you a massage"  
"Well your little massage had left me horny, so either you fuck me, or you get out the bed"  
Levi made like he was about to climb off the bed and Eren let out small sob, the man sighed and crawled back before realising Eren wasn't actually crying  
"That's not playing fair"  
"Neither is leaving your pregnant boyfriend horny"  
Levi nodded as he leant in to kiss Eren, he lightly pushed the teen down as did   
"Tell me to stop if you need"  
Eren nodded and Levi slipped back so he could lift Eren's legs apart, he really wished Eren would get hard, or something... He knew it bothered Eren and the teen didn't actually orgasm. He wondered what Eren actually felt. He gently slipped his fingers down Eren's thighs and brushed the tips against his boyfriends opening, pushing lightly until the muscle allowed entrance. He finger fucked Eren into a panting mess, but the teen was still limp, even as he pulled out his fingers and guide his leaking erection in  
"Hard and fast"  
Levi nodded, if that's what Eren wanted that's what he'd do. He placed both hands on Eren's stomach and began to build his rhythm, pounding in over and over as Eren's breasts bounced in time, he slid his hands up and tweeked both nipples, and Eren clenched down harder in response, he kept playing with them until he felt his fingertips growing wet and Eren let out a long groan  
"Sooo good"  
Levi's head snapped up, that was the first time Eren had ever said anything like that during sex and as his climax hit he pulled out and came across Eren's stomach, jerking and milking every last drop of semen out across his belly, Eren shakily ran a finger through it before licking it clean and Levi shivered, his brat was sexy as fuck.

The man slid from the bed with shaking legs and grabbed a towel off the floor, wiping himself clean before wiping Eren's stomach down and then the teens arse. He dropped the towel off the be and climbed up, curling around Eren and pressing kisses to Eren's parted lips  
"I'm sorry, I just really wanted to cum across your stomach"  
"I noticed... It was hot... Watching you orgasm and knowing I was the reason why"  
"It's because you're sexy and I love you"  
Eren nodded as he yawned   
"I love you too"

It didn't take long for Eren to fall asleep and Levi covered his lover back up before settling back down. He'd watch Eren sleep for a bit before getting the washing, in the end his lovers snores lulled him to sleep.

*  
Levi carried the washing back to Eren, closing the door and humming as he walked into the bedroom. Eren had awoken in his absence, but eyed the clothes happily  
"Full clothes? Or shirt and underwear?"  
Levi was already handing Eren his shirt and underwear and teen shot him a brilliant smile  
"Soooo, the people who used to live here ran out one night, and no ones moved in since, which means we don't have to worry about them coming home"  
"No, we just have to worry about people coming looking if we made it too obvious"  
"Mhmm, but I think it'll be fine for a while"  
Eren struggled with his shirt until Levi stepped in, pulling the fabric down and then helping slip the teens underwear on  
"And, she's happy to let me buy some more food from her"  
"Is that safe? Old people like to talk"  
"It's fine"  
Levi smiled so happily that Eren relaxed until the sounds of screams reached their ears  
"Wait here!"  
Levi took off towards the front door and Eren's heart was pounding, he rose shakily and walked over to the window, from his view point he could see the legs of titans and his blood boiled. He wanted nothing more than to take his rage out on them, but that subsided into panic. He couldn't run and he couldn't fight. He looked to Levi as Levi came running in  
"Get in the corner and stay down. There's 3 2 metres and 2 4metres, I'll keep them away from the house"  
Eren nodded, his stomach cramped painfully and he clutched at it as he moved towards the corner, Levi was already all business, pulling his gear and straps into place  
"I love you, I'll be right back"  
Eren wanted desperately to say "I love you back", but his tongue wouldn't move and Levi was gone before the words would come. The window he'd just been looking through smashed and he let out a yelp, the pain in stomach flared again, but worse and he sank to his knees. He didn't have time to react as the wall beside him imploded and he was thrown against the wall, smacking his he's hard before crumbling unconscious.

*  
Levi's blades rang true, he'd taken down 1 4 metre and 2 of the 2 metres when fresh screams hit his ears and another Titan appeared, he'd say 7 metres from a guess, he had no choice but to leave it, instead going for and easily killing the other 4 metre. He cursed, looking back at the half smashed town, so far no one died as far a he knew, but that 7 metre was closing in on a bunch of idiots who had decided to only just run. His feet danced lightly over the rooftops as he headed towards his target, he launched himself up onto the neck of the 7 metre and sliced through, his left blade snapping as he pulled back, but the cut was deep enough and rode the falling Titan down.

It was then he realise he was back towards here he'd left Eren and spun round in panic, his eyes darted around frantically swerving for the house only to find it half demolished. His breath caught in his throat, but before he could run a hand came down firmly on his arm  
"Thank you! Thank you! We would have been eaten"  
"That's because you're all idiots, now get out of here, there could be more coming"  
The man cowered back under his cold gaze  
"Are you stupid! Move!"  
Levi wrenched his arm free and began to ruins of the house. 

His heart sank further, the bedroom was a pile of rubble and when he screamed Eren's name, he got no reply. He knew he was nearing hysterics as he began to claw at chunks of rubble, his finger nails caught and snapped but he didn't care  
"Sir, no one lives there"  
"Why are you still here!?"  
He didn't look up from his work  
"We need to thank you"  
"No, what you need to do is leave"  
"We have no where to go"  
Levi let out a feral growl, he stood and crossed to the man, the same one as before  
"Look. I'm not going to wipe your shitty arses for you"  
He spun the man round and pointed  
"Head that way, it'll take you a day and bit, but you'll find the Survey Corps. If anyone gives you trouble tell them you'll only speak to Erwin and when you do, tell him Levi sent you. Now go"  
The man scampered back and ran towards the onlookers, while Levi went back to the throwing himself into looking for Eren.

How could he be so fucking useless! He'd told Eren he'd protect him and he'd fucked up again... He screamed in frustration as he hefted clear more stone. This was taking too long!

*  
The villages had all left by the time Levi finally found Eren. His brat was a broken mess, and he cradled Eren to his chest as he sobbed against him. He forced himself to calm enough to drag Eren out from under the rocks that lay across his lower half. Blood, piss and shit smeared as he moved the teens body, and Levi let out another frustrated sob. There was no way their baby could have survived, especially given Eren's bloodied backside. He lifted his broken boyfriend into his arms and struggled down the street to the first intact house. Kicking in the door he marched in, seeking out the bathroom.

Eren wouldn't wake, no matter how sweetly or desperately Levi called his name. Levi dumped off his gear and stripped angrily, but he took the utmost care to strip his boyfriend, before laying him in the bath. He ran the water and wiped Eren clean before filling the tub, and sinking in behind him. How was he supposed to tell Eren? How was he supposed to live with guilt and how was he supposed to live being hated by Eren. His hands clutched at Eren's stomach and he sobbed, holding Eren close until his tears ran dry and the water had long since turned cold. He forced his body to move, slipping out from behind Eren before lifting him out, the teens head lolled limply in his hold and it was like the brat was already dead. Levi carried him out, and into the room across the hall. A simple bed sat in the middle of the room Levi laid Eren out upon it, carefully propping him up before pressing a kiss to his forehead. He sank to his knees besides the bed, praying to anyone or anything out there that Eren be spared anymore pain.

He felt like he didn't even deserve to look at the boy, he let himself fall back against the wall and brought his knees up, hiding his face in them. He'd never felt as wretched as he did right in this moment.


	10. 10

Eren woke screaming, and Levi flew forward, grabbing the teen and holding him close, he rubbed Eren's back and sobbed while Eren flailed in arms   
"Levi... It hurts"  
Levi felt sick, Eren had no way of telling what had happened... He moved back and looked into the scared teens eyes  
"Eren, what do remember?"  
Eren bit his lip and groaned, he pushed Levi back further and curled up, his fingers biting into the soft skin of his swollen stomach  
"Eren?"  
"It hurts... something's wrong..."  
"The house was destroyed, you were trapped in the rubble"  
Levi's voice was low and guilt ridden, he didn't even know if Eren could understand him, the boy was withering in pain, his whole body was shaking and Levi felt revolted.

"Le... vi..."  
Eren panted out his boyfriends name and he forced his hand of his stomach to blindly search for Levi's, he squeezed hard as another wave of pain gripped him. He couldn't think straight, and his heart was pounding  
"I've got you..."  
Levi's words barely registered, the pain was insane and he sobbed through it, it was too soon... He was losing the baby, he knew it, it was too soon, it'd never survive, he let out a long broken sob, trying to curl up impossibly smaller, he felt something dribbling down his thighs and he whimpered  
"Eren, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."  
Levi's voice sounded so distant and broken  
"It's too soon... Levi..."

Eren's eyes were scrunched close, he could see Levi nodding, or the grief on the mans face, Levi watched as Eren screamed and he forced his hand out from Eren's   
"Eren... Baby... I need to check..."  
Eren shook his head frantically, but Levi climbed around him on the bed, his fingers shaking as he checked his lovers opening  
"Eren, you need to lay back, or you get on all fours... Can you do that?"  
As Eren started to move, Levi grabbed the pillows from the spare side of the bed, placing them under the teens hips as he rolled him. Blood was dribbling from Eren along with some other liquid. Levi's fingers shook as he started stretching his lover, men weren't designed to give birth, he needed to stretched Eren as much as possible, he tried to block his boyfriends sobs and words out, he needed to be stronger than this  
"Levi!"  
Levi jumped, but realised Eren wasn't actually talking to him, his boyfriend was trapped in some waking nightmare, pleading for Levi and pleading for help and pleading for them to save Levi. Levi abandoned his place between Eren's legs, moving up to cup his teens face, Eren's face was red and drenched with sweet  
"Eren... Come on... You've got to stay with me here"  
Eren's eyes were unfocused and Levi swore, at this rate Eren wouldn't even be able to push their child free, he leapt from the bed and ran into the bathroom, grabbing his broken blade, it was short enough that he could work it like a normal knife. He paused before returning to Eren. He felt like he was running on fumes, he'd never been so scared and pathetic, Eren was fighting in there and he couldn't help, he was truly useless. He opened his mouth to take a deep breath, instead he vomited down the wall, he glared at the mess in disgust before staggering back into the bedroom. Eren was panting, his hands on his knees and Levi climbed back up between them  
"Levi... I have to push... I'm sorry..."  
At least Eren had progressed from thinking about that dirty house  
"It's alright, you push if you need too"

Eren screamed as he bored down, and Levi rubbed his legs, trying to force words of encouragement and praise out. Slowly the head came into view and Levi's breath caught, this was their child. The child they'd made... 

Levi's hands slipped down Eren's bloodied thighs and he watched as Eren tore, bearing down with all he had, finally the baby crowned, Levi cried, it's lips were pink but blue tinged, desperately his fingers slid inside Eren, his heart sank, the cord was wrapped around its neck  
"Eren! Don't push!"  
Eren whimpered and Levi grabbed his blade, he cut his split lover further, opening him enough to get the blade in and cut the cord, he gripped it tight as he worked it free from the babies neck. He brought the blade down, sliding the sheet this time hacking off a strip of fabric, which he awkwardly looped and tied around the cut cord, he pulled on the infant as Eren pushed, the baby sliding free and Eren slumped back. It was a heart breaking sight. Levi cradled the child in his arms, desperately cleaning it's face, hoping to hear one small cry. He moved from Eren, Eren was just as silent. Levi worked breathing into the small baby, trying frantically to revive her. Eren shook and Levi was forced to look up, realising the teen was trying to expel the after birth. Levi was forced to abandon their baby, he sat up and moved the child to rest on Eren's chest before settling between Eren's legs to pull the placenta. and cut cord free.

Eren couldn't feel anything everything hurt and his heart felt like it'd literally shattered. He felt something small and wet placed on him and he forced his eyes open, looking down through all the tears at the form of their child. He had to fight to bring his hands up, shaking as he rested them upon the tiny baby. He'd failed them both. He'd failed Levi and he'd failed their children. He wanted to scream in frustration, but nothing came out. He could only lay there as his wrecked body shook and cramped.

Levi sat covered in Eren's blood, he stared at his hands, the hands that had failed his boyfriend so badly. Looking up he watched as Eren shook, his eyes widened in confusion, the teen was trying to move  
"Eren! Stop!"  
Levi's voice was low and broken, and Eren continued to struggle, moving up the bed, he brushed Eren's hair away from his face and wiped Eren's eyes. He realised his brat was trying to mouth something to him. He watched the teens lips move  
"Need... To... Push..."  
The man eyed Eren in confusion, but Eren's eyes were silently pleading with him for help and Levi moved back into the blood mess  
"I've got you... Do what you need to do..."  
He cursed himself for his choice of words and Eren bored down weakly, repeating this process over the next few minutes until Levi realised that the teen was actually trying to deliver their second child. His heart leapt and moved into action, he slid his hands up, cradling the child's head as called words of encouragement out.

Eren screamed as the shoulders slid free, Levi jumped from the noise, but held the baby as it slid free, a boy. A baby boy. Levi joy was tinged by the sadness over their daughter. He wiped the boys face and cut off a strip of bedding to tie the cord before cutting it. He waited until Eren had expelled everything before crawling up and laying the boy with his sister. He pressed kisses to forehead as Eren stared at the pair. His eyes fluttered and closed and Levi's heart stopped before remembering Eren would heal. He looked at the mess, and grabbed a blanket, laying it over Eren's chest and their children, he covered down to Eren's pubes, leaving the rest so he could clean his boyfriend down. He sobbed lightly as he worked in both happiness and sadness. Eren was torn badly, healing slowly and Levi knew they wouldn't be moving any time soon, but their son had been breathing... This hadn't all been for nothing. He wiped Eren up the best he could, pulling out the bloodied and soiled pillows, child birth was a messy thing and Eren would be dead if it wasn't for his Titan powers, he slipped a folded towel under Eren and lowered his legs, before pulling the blanket down the rest of the way. 

Levi washed himself quickly, before redressing in his underwear from earlier and the sliding into bed with Eren. He sought out their small children, realistically the boy had a good chance of dying too, but Levi found his small body to be warm and gently he rubbed his back with his fingertips, as for their daughter, he left her against Eren. He wouldn't make any decisions until Eren was awake and lucid.

*  
Eren blinked and winced as everything came rushing back, he lifted the blanket, realising both children laid on his chest. His whole body felt weak, but Levi had fallen asleep next to him at some point. He gently rubbed the backs of both tiny babies. Twins. He couldn't believe it, both were warm to his touch. And he forced his abused body up. Levi must have been beyond exhausted as he didn't wake. Eren brought his daughter to his nipple first, it took a couple of slips before she began to suckle and he could have cried in relief. They were alive. He'd been so sure... Not really sure what to do with his son, he brought him to his other nipple, feeling like a cow as the boy latched on. He realised mid feed that he didn't actually have the strength to move them back down, or burp them, and his hand reached for Levi, shaking the man awake  
"Eren...?"  
Levi's voice was gruff and Eren offered his a small smile  
"Hey... I might need some help"  
Levi's eyes widened, he realised the daughter he thought dead wasn't and he started to cry as he watched  
"What is it? What's wrong?"  
"No... Nothing... It's just... Wow, we did this"  
Eren nodded  
"I thought we were keeping one secret, but we were keeping two"  
Levi nodded and Eren sighed weakly  
"After this you should rest, you look exhausted"  
"I feel exhausted... Everything hurts"  
"I can imagine"  
Eren smiled back down at their babies, letting his eyes close. Levi took over, lifting both babies one by one, burping them, before shifting Eren down and laying both babies back on his chest. He needed to find clothes, and blankets for both bubs. He kissed Eren's forehead and slipped from the bed. Shivering. He paused and backtracked, Eren needed another blanket. Levi hunted until he found one and laid it over his small sleeping family. He didn't want to let them from his gaze.

He rummage around the next few houses, finding things suitable and even a few items of clothing that should fit Eren. He also helped himself to their food, they didn't need it. He carried the lot back to Eren and settled down. 

*  
Erwin eyed the refugees in confusion. Apparently one of then demanded that he speak with Erwin was beyond annoyed.  
He stormed down from his office and up to the man  
"Are you Erwin?"  
"I am, who are you?"  
"Levi said you'd help us"  
Erwin's eyes widened and grabbed the man by the shoulders  
"You've seen Levi?"  
"He saved us. Charged right into battle... We'd all be dead if it wasn't for him"  
"Did he have anyone with him?!"  
"Not that I saw, but he angry, searching through an abandoned house. Anyone inside was surely dead, but he was determined"  
Erwin swore, he left the mans shoulders go and turned, heading for the stables. His officers already had reported the villages location when the refugees had arrived, he saddled his horse he rode over to where a group of officers were standing and they stood to attention   
"Go tell Hanji to saddle up, she's to bring Ackerman, Arlert and Blouse with her and meet me at the refugees village"  
The officers blinked at him before scrambling off and Erwin left, riding hard, he was determined to find Levi, and find out the fate of Eren.

*  
Levi coaxed Eren to eating a little and drinking before letting him go back to sleep. Both babies were swaddled tightly and they'd moved into the main room of the house, the fireplace roared and the whole room was almost uncomfortably hot, but given how tiny their children were, Levi wasn't risking having them get sick. Currently Eren's head was resting in his lap and the babies lay in a small nest of sorts he'd build after pillaging some more blankets.

Ren and Evi. Eren had insisted, and Levi had agreed, the man was sure they looked more like him then Eren, but hoped that would change as they grew, he wouldn't forgive himself if his daughter was stuck with his perpetual scowl. He smiled and placed a kiss to Eren's temple. Eren had started having nightmares again, the pain from birth had triggered memories and the teen hadn't been able to sleep more than a few hours at a time and any time he seemed to actually be resting peacefully, the twins would decide it was a good time to start crying weakly.

Outside he heard the sounds of hooves and sighed, there's only one person it could be and he forced himself to slip from under Eren, gently lowering his was back down before slipping out the front door.

Erwin strode over and engulfed him in a huge hug and Levi stood awkwardly  
"Got my message did you?"  
"You're lucky your not dead! Where's Eren?"  
"Inside, asleep"  
"Hanji's coming, she's bringing his friends"  
Levi nodded  
"That's fine. Eren will probably be relieved to see them"  
"Is he alright? I heard he was buried in rubble"  
"Come see for yourself, but if you wake him, I'll kill you"  
Erwin nodded and followed inside, the heat hit him and he wiped his face nervously. Levi left him to go sit next to a pile of blankets on the floor and Erwin followed him over  
"Is that?"  
"Yeah. The trauma sent Eren into labour, the boys Ren and the girls Evi. Eren wanted to use the last letters of our first names"  
Erwin nodded, the children were weeks premature, they'd be lucky to survive. His heart sank a little at the thought  
"Look Levi..."  
"Don't worry about it. You were just doing your job. But if you try to take then or Eren away from me, I won't hold back, even if Eren asks me to"  
Erwin nodded, knowing it wasn't a threat but a promise.

It was barely an hour before the front door was kicked open and Mikasa came charging in  
"Eren!"  
Two unhappy babies let out shrill cries and Eren sat up sleepily  
"Eren!"  
"Stop yelling!"  
Levi's voice was a whisper yell as he glared at girl, crossing from the seat he'd taken at the kitchen table with Erwin, and squatting down to soothe both babies. Mikasa paid him no mind as she moved to Eren, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him  
"Where have you been?! We've been so worried! How could you just take off like that? How could you do that to me"  
She looked over her shoulder at Levi   
"Did he make you? Did he do something to you? If he's hurt you..."  
"God. Mikasa. Stop. Levi didn't hurt me, he took me away to protect us. My Boyfriend, has been wonderful"  
Mikasa looked back at the word boyfriend  
"You're dating him?! He's twice your age!"  
Behind her, the twins screamed louder and Levi lifted Evi, carrying her to Eren. Eren took his and brought her up to his shoulder rubbing her back, while Levi picked up Ren and carried him over, sitting next to Eren.

Armin trying to be diplomatic, pulled Mikasa off Eren and looked at the two babies  
"Are they orphans?"  
Eren snorted and Levi looked away  
"I certainly hope not. It'd make the last few months pointless"  
Armin drew his brow together, it was now that Hanji finally came running in  
"Eren! OMG! Erwin told me, but wow! Twins!"  
Mikasa glared as Hanji squatted down and started bombarding Eren with questions  
"Will someone please explain what's going on here!"  
Hanji grinned wickedly  
"Levi got Eren pregnant and now they have twins"  
She beamed like that covered everything   
"But Eren's a guy"  
"Yep! We can only assume it's because he's not completely human. Any way! Babies!"  
Eren looked up at Mikasa   
"Mikasa, it's true. These babies are our children"  
Mikasa stared in disbelief and Armin was shocked, but a small smile played on his lips. Erwin coughed and all eyes fell to him  
"Why don't you take a seat. I'm sure it's a long story"  
Eren looked to Levi and Levi nodded  
"You have no idea"  
His voice continued, filling in their friends on the secrets they'd been keeping, pausing to look to Eren when coming to a detail he wasn't sure the teen wanted shared. They skimmed some of the details for the sake to Eren's friends. But at the end of it, everyone was on the same page.

That night they ate and Mikasa, Armin and Sasha brought Eren up to speed on everything. Eren smiled and nodded he'd missed this and come the next morning, they all set out. Eren riding in Levi's lap, the man whispered softly in Eren's ear, causing him to smile and laugh lightly. It was obvious to everyone they were crazy about each other. When Levi caught them all staring, he didn't glare and Eren cut in  
"I don't know about you all, but I'm ready to go home... Levi?"  
"Yeah, let's go back to out home brat"  
Levi spurred his horse forwards towards HQ, leaving everyone else to fall in behind.

"You know... HQ wouldn't be home if you weren't there..."  
"Same goes for you brat"  
"I love you Levi"  
"I love you too Eren, more than you'll ever know"  
Eren smiled, relaxing further into Levi's hold, both twins slung against his chest as they made their long way back home.


End file.
